Who is Elizabeth?
by chawkchic
Summary: (AU) Will be Liason. Starts appox. 1 mo. after Liz left town and Jason. Courtney knows something about Elizabeth that even Elizabeth doesn't know.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Authors Note: (AU) I am starting this story approximately one month after Liz left Jason for not telling her about Sonny's faked death. Some things you need to know are Alcazar (the original one) is not dead he was severely injured when the whole Jax and Alcazar shooting happened and left the country. Just in case they pop into my story, Brenda quietly left town after seeing Jax being comforted at the hospital by his wife Skye. Skye took Jax to a paralysis specialist in Australia (I know convenient). Everyone believes Alexis is pregnant with Ned's baby and they are married. Carly does suspect however. Jason is with Courtney; he turned to her when Liz left. Sonny and Carly know they are together, but neither is sure about their relationship.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
**Who Is Elizabeth?**  
  
Jason yelled out in his sleep, "NO, NO, Don't hurt her!"  
  
Courtney lay awake for the fourth night in a row. She knew Jason was only with her because Elizabeth left. She sometimes wished she had told Sonny and Jason what she knew. Now if she told she would lose everything. Courtney rolled away from Jason as the tears slid from her eyes.  
  
If only Courtney hadn't thought she was in love with Jason. She threw away the only true friend she might have had for a man she wasn't even sure she loved. A.J. had made her so desperate to find a way out of their marriage. And there was Jason ready to protect her and take care of her.  
  
_Flashback to Five Days Ago  
_  
Jason and Courtney were eating lunch at Kelly's. Lucky and Nikolas came downstairs deep in conversation. Courtney overheard Lucky say, "I am sure she would've called by now. She swore she would check in and when I called the Inn where she was staying they said Elizabeth Weber had checked out a week ago." As the door clicked shut behind them she looked up to see that Jason had heard. For a brief moment she saw the worry on his face and then he noticed she was watching him. As quick as could be his face became blank.  
  
_Back to the Present_  
  
Courtney sighed and rolled back to look at Jason. Since they heard Lucky and Nikolas talking she hadn't been able to sleep and Jason was having nightmares. Courtney decided right then to talk to him about everything in the morning. Hopefully, Jason wouldn't hate her when he found out the truth.  
  
When Courtney woke up, Jason was gone. She sighed, not sure if she would be able to find him while she had the courage to tell him about Elizabeth. Courtney decided to get up and go find Jason while she was still feeling brave.  
  
As the elevator opened to Sonny and Carly's Penthouse Courtney thought she heard shouting. She stepped out to find Johny and Marco with their guns drawn. Courtney was nervous and not sure what to do. Johny grabbed her and shoved her into the Penthouse.  
  
Jason was on his cell and Carly was sitting on the couch looking terrified. Sonny was holding a letter in his hand and seemed to be one second from exploding. Courtney wasn't sure whether to say anything. All of a sudden Sonny turned to Jason and yelled, "Tell them I don't have a daughter, but that my son better be with them and fine or I will kill them myself." Courtney's face turned white as she whispered, "Elizabeth" and promptly fainted.  
  
Jason realized Courtney was in the room when he heard her say Elizabeth. He rushed to where Courtney lay on the floor. As he looked at her he began to think back to what had just been said.  
  
Jason turned to Sonny and Carly who were standing behind him in silence. "Why would she talk about Elizabeth?" he asked Sonny. Sonny shook his head as he stared down at his sister.  
  
"That Muffin better not have done something stupid," Carly growled. Jason just shook his head at Carly.  
  
Courtney moaned. "Courtney, are you okay?" all three said at once.  
  
Courtney opened her eyes to stare directly into Jason's. "You've got to find her," Courtney said.  
  
"Why?" asked Sonny.  
  
"I am sorry," Courtney whispered. Tears rolling from her eyes, Courtney choked out, "They've got Elizabeth. The things they said they'd do, they are terrible. Please Jason, find her. I didn't mean for this to happen. I swear I was going to tell you today. It can't be too late. Please, don't let it be too late!" Courtney was sobbing on the floor.  
  
Jason looked scared and worried as he asked, "Courtney, who has Elizabeth and why do you know?"  
  
Courtney looked at Sonny and immediately looked away. "I don't know who they are, but before I came here I heard some men talking about taking Sonny Corinthos' daughter Liz for payback from their boss. I knew Sonny's last name and when I came here I figured out the daughter Liz they kept referring to must be Elizabeth. They said he wouldn't even see it coming. That his daughter would be gone before he even figured out that he had a daughter."  
  
Sonny grabbed Courtney by her shoulders pulling her up to face him, stopping her babbling. "Why wouldn't you tell me this when I was trying to keep the family safe? What could make you be so stupid?" he yelled.  
  
Carly couldn't help herself, she started yelling "Stop it Sonny! What are you doing? You are hurting her!"  
  
Jason stood up and opened the door. Sonny, Carly, and Courtney all shut up and stared at his back as he entered the elevator. Carly looked at Sonny in shock. "What's Jason doing?" she asked. Courtney moved toward the door. "He is going to find the woman he loves," she quietly said.  
  
Sonny seemed not to know what to do. All of a sudden they heard Johny hollering for the guys to secure Sonny's family. "Johny!" Sonny hollered.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, Jason told us to get you all safely in the Penthouse," Johny calmly said.  
  
"Where is he going?" asked Sonny  
  
"He said he had friends of Ms. Weber's to see, Mr. Corinthos" replied Johny. "I am sorry Mrs. Quartermaine, but I need you to stay here," Johny said as he walked from the Penthouse.  
  
"I really should go," Courtney said sadly.  
  
"So I can wonder where you are or if you are missing too. Do you understand what is going on Courtney? Elizabeth might DIE!" Sonny screamed. Carly tried to stop him as he stomped from the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Comments: I don't know if anyone's ever seen what Sonny's mother looks like, but I am using artistic license to achieve a goal, so forgive me if I say something wrong. (  
  
**Who Is Elizabeth?**  
  
Chapter Two  
  
_Penthouse  
_  
Carly sank down onto the couch and looked up at Courtney. "Courtney, I don't understand why you wouldn't tell Sonny you thought he had a daughter. Are you sure it is...God, why does it have to be Elizabeth?" Carly hesitantly said.  
  
Courtney walked over and sat next to Carly. "Carly, I am not sure what you want me to say. I came here and I didn't really get along with you two and then there was Jason. God, I wish I wouldn't have let myself think a man could be my way out. If only I had been strong enough to stand up to A.J. on my own. Jason is just so perfect and I knew he wouldn't let me down. This shouldn't have happened."  
  
Carly just stared at Courtney for once not sure what do or say. No plans or schemes were going to get the answers she needed. "Courtney, that doesn't explain why you think Elizabeth is Sonny's daughter," she calmly stated.  
  
"Carly, have you ever seen a picture Sonny's mother Adele?" Courtney asked. Carly shook her head no looking weary. "Well, I did once in my dad's wallet. Adele was very pretty. She had long curly hair and was very tiny looking. Elizabeth has strong similarities." Courtney commented.  
  
Sonny walked into the room holding a picture. "Yes, she does," he said stiffly.  
  
"Sonny, do you need anything?" Carly asked, while moving to his side to look at the picture.  
  
"I need you two to stay here and let the guards keep you safe. Michael will be here any minute. I am going to find Jason. We need to find out who has Elizabeth." Sonny commanded. He kissed Carly and set the picture of his mother on his desk. And with that he was out the door and in the elevator.  
  
Courtney looked at Carly and sighed. "Will he ever forgive me?" she asked sadly.  
  
Carly staring at the picture said, "It will take time, Courtney. You withheld information and it may have deadly consequences."  
  
Johnny opened the door and ushered Leticia and Michael into the Penthouse. "Mrs. Corinthos, I will be on the door if you need anything. Please let me know if anyone will be arriving, so I am prepared." Johnny said respectfully.  
  
"Thanks, Johnny. I am sure you will take care of everything." Carly commented as he walked out the door.  
  
No one spoke as the door clicked shut. Michael looked at his Mom and then ran over and hugged her. "What was that for Mr. Man?" Carly asked quietly.  
  
Michael just shrugged. "Can I go upstairs and play?" he asked.  
  
"I will take him Mrs. Corinthos," Leticia said as she walked Michael toward the stairs.  
  
"Mr. Man, you be good for Leticia okay," Carly said with a smile. "And maybe you could draw me a pretty picture."  
  
Michael smiled at his Mom and said, "Sure Mom and I will make one for you to Aunt Courtney."  
  
Courtney smiled at Michael and waved at him. Turning to Carly she quietly asked, "Do you think Jason will find her?"  
  
Carly sighed and started pacing. "I don't know if he will find her in time to stop whatever they do to her, but he will find her. God let's hope he doesn't find her just to lose her. I think you are right he does love her. And if he loses her we might lose him."  
  
Tears welling up in her eyes Courtney silently prayed that they would find Elizabeth alive. Jason could save her no matter what had happened, but she had to be alive.  
  
_Docks_  
  
Jason stood looking at Lucky and Nikolas. "Why are you here Jason?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jason stated.  
  
"Oh, now he cares about Elizabeth," Lucky said snidely. "Well, Jason we don't know where she is and she sure didn't want you to know when she left."  
  
Jason sighed, "I know you don't like me, Lucky. But Elizabeth is in trouble. We think someone has her and may be hurting her."  
  
Nikolas had enough, "Once again Morgan gets Elizabeth into trouble and now he wants to share the news. Now that she can't be found he decides to tell us to watch out for her."  
  
Lucky grabbed Jason and yelled, "You need to leave her alone Morgan. Why don't you just stay away from her for once and keep yourself to you blonde bimbo!"  
  
Sonny stormed down the stairs and grabbed Lucky pulling him off of Jason. He couldn't believe Jason let Lucky treat him like that. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked Lucky.  
  
Lucky just glared at Sonny. "Jason seems to know that Elizabeth is missing and in trouble and has just decided to inform her real friends," Nikolas growled.  
  
Sonny sighed and paced between the three men. "Jason just found out that Elizabeth was missing. And before you even start boys, it is my fault not his. She is missing because she is my daughter," Sonny said coming to a stop directly in front of Jason.  
  
"What?" hollered Nikolas, as Lucky just laughed hysterically.  
  
Jason looked at Sonny and opened his mouth to speak. "No, Jason. It is my fault. I should've seen Elizabeth and realized she was my daughter. She looks like her grandmother," Sonny said quietly clasping Jason's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is going on," yelled Lucky. "Why would you think Elizabeth was your daughter?"  
  
"Elizabeth is my daughter," Sonny stated. "Right now that isn't important though, except that she is in trouble because someone knew she was my daughter. I need both of your help. Where was Elizabeth before she disappeared?"  
  
"We will find Elizabeth and we will take care of her," Nikolas snapped. "You two just stay away from her. You've caused enough problems in Elizabeth's life as it is."  
  
"Nikolas, Elizabeth is big trouble. Trouble you can not get her out of without help. I need you to let me take care of this, please," Jason pleaded.  
  
Lucky groaned sure that he was going to regret what he was about to say. "Elizabeth was staying at Caroline's Inn in upper New York. She laughed when she told me the name and said it was nice that not all Carolines were like Carly. When I called earlier in the week, they said she checked out."  
  
Sonny turned to look at Lucky, "Thank you, Lucky. That will help Elizabeth. I promise you I will get her back. You know that I will do anything to protect my family."  
  
Nikolas glared at both Sonny and Jason, "Too bad, you didn't think about protecting her before. As usual all you and Jason do is get Elizabeth in trouble."  
  
Jason sighed wearily, "I would do anything to go back and keep Elizabeth here, but wishing doesn't help. If you would like to help I won't stop you. Please let us know if you here from Elizabeth. It could mean her life." With that he turned to walk away.  
  
"Jason," hollered Lucky. As Jason stopped and turned toward him, Lucky growled, "If you hurt Elizabeth again I will kill you. You don't deserve her or her love."  
  
Jason's shoulders slumped and he walked away.  
  
Sonny looked at both boys and walked after Jason. "God, please, let me find my daughter before it's too late," he whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Comments: **LizzieBella**, thanks for the reviews. I want to show Jason as the strong man I think he is, not Sonny's lap dog. Here's the next chapter, just for you!   
  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
**  
**Chapter 3  
**  
_At the Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Warehouse_  
  
Sonny finally caught up with Jason only to see him starting up his bike. "Jason, stop I need to talk to you before you leave," he yelled. Jason looked like he was going to ignore him for a moment, but shut off his bike. Sonny and Jason stared at each other for a moment. "Jason, I know this is going to seem to little to late, but I am sorry. I should've never made you keep things from Elizabeth. I knew I could trust her, I just wasn't thinking. Now I may never have a chance to make it up to either of you," Sonny said sadly. "Once again I've destroyed my friend and my child."  
  
Jason looked away and quietly said, "Sonny, I always had a choice. I just chose wrong. Elizabeth is everything and without her I am just existing. I will find her and bring her home." Sonny looked toward where he had Johnny waiting; "Johnny is going with you. No arguments, I need someone to watch your back so you can concentrate on getting yourself and Elizabeth home in one piece."  
  
"Sonny, I am going to do whatever I have to, to make sure that Elizabeth and I get home together. DO NOT try and stop me," Jason growled.  
  
"Jason, that is not what this is about. You are my family, both of you. I need to send someone competent to help you if you need it. I know you trust Johnny, so Johnny it is," Sonny said quietly.  
  
"Is he ready? Cause I am leaving now," stated Jason.  
  
Johnny walked over when he heard Jason say he was leaving. "The Tahoe is ready, Mr. Morgan," Johnny said.  
  
"Fine! Let's go," Jason said walking away.  
  
Sonny watched them drive away thinking how this all might have been prevented. If only he had listened to Jason during the whole Alcazar disaster. He hoped that Jason and Elizabeth would forgive him and let him make it up to them. With that thought in his mind Sonny squared his shoulders and went to talk to the person who might know how Elizabeth got into this situation.  
  
_At General Hospital_  
  
Sonny walked up to the Nurses' station mentally groaning when he saw the hospital gossip Amy standing with Audrey. "Mrs. Hardy, would you please speak with me in private," Sonny asked quietly.  
  
"I am sure that is not necessary, Sonny," she glared as she answered.  
  
Sonny sighed and steeled himself for her outburst as he calmly stated, "It is about Elizabeth, Mrs. Hardy."  
  
"You just stay away from her," Audrey snapped.  
  
"Mrs. Hardy, Elizabeth is missing. I received a note this morning telling me she was gone," Sonny replied.  
  
Audrey paled, "Why would anyone contact you about Elizabeth?"  
  
"Please, just come sit and talk with me," Sonny pled.  
  
Audrey walked with Sonny to a quiet spot in the waiting area. Neither seemed sure what to do or say. Sonny looked at Audrey and started his explanation; "I received a letter today from an unknown party stating that they had my daughter. I was very confused and angry as I tried to determine the location of Michael. As Jason and I were trying to determine what was going on, Courtney arrived and overheard us. She told us that Elizabeth was my daughter. I won't go into how she knows right now, but she does." At this point Sonny noticed Audrey's hands fidgeting. "I guess you knew that Elizabeth was my daughter. That would explain some of your paranoia about Elizabeth being around me."  
  
"I have a picture of Elizabeth's biological parents to give to her one day. I never could give it to her, after I met you. I just didn't think you were safe," Audrey quietly replied.  
  
"Audrey, I need to know who knows that Elizabeth is my daughter. I can't figure out who has her without knowing where to start looking," Sonny spoke softly while looking into Audrey's eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think anyone that I know has ever known anything about Elizabeth's being adopted. Even her parents don't know about you. Maybe Elizabeth's biological Mother's family or her lawyer could help you," Audrey said tearfully.  
  
"What? What lawyer?" Sonny asked loudly.  
  
Audrey looked at Sonny strangely, "Maria's estate lawyer called me about a month ago. It was right after Elizabeth left town. He said Elizabeth's mother had left instruction with him to mail a letter to Elizabeth upon her death. I told him Elizabeth had left town and I didn't know when she would return. He said he would send the letter to me, but come to think of it I've never received any mail for Elizabeth."  
  
"Do you remember the lawyer's name?" Sonny asked seriously.  
  
Audrey nervously answered, "Lansing, I think. Rick Lansing, if I am remembering correctly."  
  
"Audrey, this might be the information we need. Maria didn't just die. She's been dead for twenty years," Sonny said sadly. "I need you to contact me immediately if anyone strange comes around or contacts you, especially if it is about Elizabeth. I will assign Max to watch over you until we find out what's happening." Sonny squeezed her hand before standing and leaving.  
  
"Benny, I need you to find out everything there is to know about a Rick Lansing. Do it right now! It takes priority over everything he may have Elizabeth," Sonny barked into his cell phone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
**  
**Chapter 4**  
  
_At Luke's Club  
_  
Sonny wasn't sure what brought him here, but he knew that Luke would do anything for Elizabeth. He walked through the doors hoping for the first time in quite awhile to find Luke willing to talk to him.  
  
"What do you mean Liz is missing?" Sonny overheard Luke yelling. "If Helena sneaked out of that sanitarium I will kill her."  
  
"Dad, it's not Helena. It has something to do with Corinthos," Lucky was saying.  
  
"Damnit, I told Corinthos to stay away from my family," Luke was no yelling even louder. And then a glass shattered against the wall as Sonny walked around the corner.  
  
Luke saw Sonny and headed directly at him yelling, "What did I tell you? I told you to stay away from my family. I am sick of my family getting hurt because you can't take care of business. Elizabeth does everything for you and Morgan. She sacrifices friends and family to defend you and you let her get kidnapped. What the HELL is wrong with you Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny knew he had no defense against what Luke was saying. As his guard went to pull Luke away from him Sonny said, "Stop, I know I fucked up. Yelling at me is not going to get Elizabeth home."  
  
Lucky stepped between his dad and Sonny. "Dad, you did not let me tell you everything. Sonny apparently is Elizabeth's Father," Lucky said staring at Sonny.  
  
"Oh, this is just rich. Corinthos has a daughter and he screws her over for his sister and wife. Who would be surprised by this? I am sure Natasha wouldn't. If my niece whines enough he screws over whoever he has to, to shut her up," Luke said with venom.  
  
Sonny grimaced, he knew Luke was trying to get him to lose control. He needed to stay in control for Elizabeth's sake and as Luke had said Elizabeth was family to both of them. "Luke, no matter what are troubles we have to work together. There are things you can do and places you can go without people noticing. I need you to help me find Elizabeth. Please, for now let's put the past behind us," Sonny begged.  
  
"Look at this Cowboy, the great Corinthos realizes that he doesn't have all the answers," Luke said looking at Lucky. Turning to Sonny he snaps, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I need to know if there is anyway to track Elizabeth. Does she have credit cards? Is her bank account local?" Sonny asked.  
  
Lucky looked up as the door opened and Nikolas walked into the club. "I just checked on the account I set up for Elizabeth. No activity for almost two weeks, with the exception of the automatic billing of her room at the Inn," Nikolas said to the other three men.  
  
Sonny looked at Nikolas with a new respect, "Thank you for making sure Elizabeth had money to take care of herself."  
  
"I didn't do it for anyone except for Elizabeth. She is my family," Nikolas said quietly.  
  
"So we know whoever has Elizabeth is most likely holding her against her will. Otherwise some contact would have been made with you or she would have used some money for something," Sonny said resolutely.  
  
The four men looked at each other somberly. The quiet was broken by Sonny's cell phone ringing. "Benny, you better have some information for me," Sonny said into his phone. "Excellent, bring me all the information you have on Lansing. I am at Luke's Club, be here in fifteen minutes. No excuses!"  
  
Turning to the other three men Sonny said, "We have something on a lawyer who contacted Audrey about Elizabeth. He represented himself in the interest of Elizabeth's mother, but she has been...for twenty years. I think he has something to do with Elizabeth's disappearance."  
  
When Benny came into the club the four men all practically jumped him. "Here is the information on Mr. Lansing as you requested Mr. Corinthos," Benny said quickly.  
  
"Thank you Benny. I want you to monitor all information regarding Lansing. I want to know anything he does and wherever he goes," Sonny said distractedly.  
  
"Look at this, Rick Lansing works for Dewey, Cheatum, and Howe in New York. Uncle Stefan did some work with them a few years back. Maybe I can get information on where Mr. Lansing is at right now," Nikolas said excitedly.  
  
"Nikolas, we need to be careful how we approach Lansing. We think he may have information about Elizabeth, but we need him to stay in the dark about our knowledge," Sonny said calmly. "However, it is an excellent idea. You have a previous business relationship family wise, so he may not even think about your connection to Elizabeth."  
  
"Wait, this Rick guys cell phone is here. If Nikolas calls him on that, I can hack into the cell phone towers and get a pretty get idea where he is located right now. If Elizabeth is with him we will be able to find her," Lucky said while setting up his laptop.  
  
"Good Job Cowboy! Get a move on," Luke said slapping his son on the back.  
  
"I have got to get in touch with Jason. We need him ready to head to where you say Rick is, when we find out," Sonny commented.  
  
"Jason, we think we might be able to get a location on someone who could lead us to Elizabeth. Are you and Johnny ready to move?" Sonny said respectfully into his phone. "OK, Lucky are you ready?"  
  
"Start dialing brother," Lucky said watching his computer screen.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Lansing. This is Nikolas Cassadine. My Uncle left your name and number as a potential business lawyer for the family," Nikolas said businesslike while pacing in front of Lucky. "Yes, my Uncle did seem pleased with the work you did, Mr. Lansing," Nikolas commented while staring at Lucky. "I would like to know if you would be interested in working on a new business prospect I've become aware of today," Nikolas was beginning to hate the waiting.  
  
"I got him," Lucky whispered excitedly.  
  
"Mr. Lansing, I've just been informed I am late for a board meeting. I would definitely be interested in continuing our conversation at a later time though. I will be in touch very soon. Have a good afternoon," Nikolas said quickly and hung up his phone.  
  
"Jason, Lucky has an approximate position and is sending the details to you know," Sonny said seriously. "Call me as soon as you know anything." And with that comment Jason was gone.  
  
"Thank you Nikolas and Lucky. You did very well. Hopefully, this will lead us to Elizabeth," Sonny said.  
  
"Sonny, what do you think they have done to Elizabeth?" Nikolas asked seriously.  
  
"You can't think about that Nik," Luke said.  
  
"I don't think it will be nice. I wish I could say differently, but Courtney was terrified by what she overheard the men saying they would do to Elizabeth," Sonny said sadly.  
  
"Elizabeth will need someone she trusts to be with her. She doesn't like letting people near her when she has been hurt," Lucky said resignedly.  
  
"Jason will be there," Sonny stated.  
  
"I don't know if that will work. When Elizabeth was raped it took everything in her power to even let Lucky be near her and he was her best friend. Bobbie was the only other person she trusted," Luke commented off hand.  
  
"Then I've got to get Bobbie available to take care of Elizabeth when we bring her home," Sonny said. "I've got to get things arranged for Jason and Elizabeth's return. Call me if you hear anything or come across more information."  
  
"We will if you do," Luke said as Sonny walked out of the club. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Comments: **BE WARNED SEXUAL VIOLENCE REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER.  
**  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 5**  
  
_At the Penthouse_  
  
Courtney looked up from the magazine she was pretending to read as Sonny and Bobbie walked through the door. She noticed the cold look Bobbie gave her and figured Sonny must've told her about Elizabeth. Bobbie hadn't been very happy when Elizabeth left town and even less pleased about Courtney seeing Jason. The level of animosity had made working at Kelly's very uncomfortable.  
  
Sonny and Bobbie sat on the couch and looked at Courtney. "Where are Carly and Michael?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Carly's reading Michael a story up in his room. I think he knows something is wrong. He has been very clingy toward Carly since he got back," Courtney answered.  
  
"That's probably for the best, since I need to talk to you about what you overheard the men planning for Elizabeth," Sonny said stiffly.  
  
Courtney looked terrified; she knew she had to tell them and wasn't looking forward to their reactions. Courtney was sure this would put the final nail in her coffin. "They weren't extremely direct about their plans. They kept cracking jokes about how a fine piece of ... um ... ass should be enjoyed before it's taken care of permanently. The one guy said the boss didn't care what happened to the girl as long as Sonny Corinthos paid. The boss had apparently told them how the information about the girl came at a bargain price. All they had to do was show the girl to the informant and prove that Sonny was being repaid for all that he had done to the both of them. After that they went to the VIP section of the casino and I didn't think about it again until I found out you were my brother," Courtney said her voice filled with guilt. "I am so sorry Sonny, I wish I'd come to you right away. I made a HUGE mistake and I know it will be almost impossible to forgive. I am hoping one day you all will be able to forgive me."  
  
Bobbie shook her head and stood up to stand over a crying Courtney, "I DO NOT understand how you think what you've left Elizabeth to face alone is forgivable. She stood up for you since the moment you got into town. Elizabeth didn't even know you when you stole from her friends and still she got them to cut you a break. She wanted to give you a chance. How do you repay all of that, Courtney?"  
  
Courtney's face was pale and her voice shook, "Bobbie, I can't change what I did or rather didn't do. If I could change it I would believe me. I know I screwed up and let down Elizabeth in a way that is unforgivable."  
  
"Did you know Elizabeth barely survived the last time she was raped? Did you know she was terrorized by her rapist?" Bobbie spat into Courtney's face.  
  
Courtney's whole body was rigid as she heard what Bobbie said. "What have I done," she choked out.  
  
"Okay, stop Bobbie," Sonny said while pulling Bobbie away from Courtney. "This IS NOT helping Elizabeth. What do you need to do to be prepared for when we get Elizabeth back home? Because WE ARE GETTING ELIZABETH BACK!"  
  
Hearing Sonny calmed Bobbie enough to start thinking more like a nurse than a concerned mother, because that is how she always felt about Elizabeth as a daughter. "I will need a few suture kits, some oral and IV antibiotics, some saline drips, oral and IV pain meds, some injectable tranquilizers, and a good First Aid kit to start with. Elizabeth will need somewhere safe to stay and it has to be where she feels safe. I would suggest Jason's even after all of the issues, but I am not sure how she is going to react to Jason and Courtney," Bobbie said thoughtfully.  
  
At this last comment Courtney interrupted, "I have already packed all of my things, Jason and I are through. I just need to find out if I can get a room at Kelly's."  
  
"Bobbie would you mind letting Courtney stay at the brownstone with you for now? I would feel better about her safety with all that is going on at the moment," Sonny asked politely.  
  
"I suppose that could work for a little while. Courtney you can use the guest rooms at my house. I will have Lucas show you how the security works," Bobbie said distractedly. "You know Sonny there is someone I can guarantee Elizabeth will trust. I just have to figure out how to get a hold of her."  
  
"Who?" Sonny asked urgently.  
  
"Emily, but I don't know how to get in touch with her except through the Quartermaines. And that is just not an option I want to use," Bobbie said sounding frustrated.  
  
"Well, if you ask me nice, I can get it from my address book," Carly said with the first smile of the day.  
  
"YOU know how to get in touch with Emily?" Bobbie asked shocked.  
  
"Well, Michael is under strict instructions to call Emily once a week, so she doesn't miss him growing up too much. I will run upstairs and get her number. I am sure she will want to be informed. I am, also, positive that Emily will be arriving within hours of being told," Carly said running upstairs.  
  
_Shack in the woods_  
  
It had taken Jason and Johnny two hours to get a lead on where Rick Lansing had been hanging out. After Johnny helped an old woman pick up her spilled groceries he had got just the tip they needed. The lady had commented how nice it was to have city folk who were polite around, not like that boy up at the old Mason plus who was rude as an old coot. When Johnny inquired about the old places around town she gave them a run down of the original townspeople. They eventually got her to tell them where the old Mason place was and now they were staring at a shack that had a Mercedes parked in front of it. Definitely a sign that something was out of place.  
  
Johnny was trying to get Jason to let him check things out a little more when all hell broke loose. They heard a woman's scream and without even looking at Jason Johnny knew it was Elizabeth. Both men took off at a dead run. As they hit the door they drew their guns. The stench inside was beyond anything Johnny had ever smelled. Jason saw someone run out the back door, but at the same moment noticed a man holding Elizabeth pinned to the ground. Johnny heard something that sounded like a wild animal and before he realized it was Jason he saw him tearing the man off of Elizabeth. As Johnny tried to get Jason under control, he noticed Elizabeth had stopped moving. She was huddled in a tight little ball against the wall. He could see bruises and welts all over her back and shoulders.  
  
Once Johnny got Jason to stop beating on the man who had been attacking Elizabeth he couldn't even recognize the mass of human flesh. As he saw Jason slowly and cautiously crawl toward where Elizabeth lay, he knew he had to have help now. Stepping to the doorway he dialed Sonny's number. "Sonny, it is very bad. We need assistance at the location. Get us a chopper NOW! You might not have much time," Johnny said in as calm a tone as he could. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Comments:

**BE WARNED SEXUAL VIOLENCE REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Sea'Wanna thanks for the encouragement. This chapter will be the last I post until after the weekend. Hope you guys keep reading.  
  
**Who is Elizabeth?**  
  
**Chapter 6**

_At the shack_

Johnny was standing at a clearing about five hundred yards away from the shack. He hoped Elizabeth and Jason were all right. Before he had left the building he had softly told Elizabeth and Jason he was going for help. The last thing Johnny had seen before leaving the room was Jason carefully covering Elizabeth with his jacket. She had flinched and then seemed to relax into the warmth, so he hoped that meant physically she wasn't beyond help. His mind couldn't stop replaying the image of Elizabeth's back covered in bruises and welts. How anyone could do such a thing was beyond him. When Johnny had left the shack he wasn't surprised to see the Mercedes gone. Johnny knew he had to keep a watch on the road because they didn't know who was involved or how many, but all he wanted to do was get Elizabeth out of here. At this thought Johnny heard a helicopter in the distance and sighed with some relief.  
  
As the helicopter landed Johnny was surprised to find Carly's mom Bobbie getting out carrying a bag. Before he could get his mind around what was happening Bobbie was heading past him toward the shack. "I suppose that dingy shack is where I will find Elizabeth," she shouted to be heard over the helicopter as she passed him by.  
  
Following Bobbie toward the shack Johnny tried to decide what to tell her. As they reached the door Johnny reached out and stopped Bobbie, "I don't know much, but Elizabeth was nude and they had beaten her severely. Jason managed to cover Elizabeth with his jacket, but I am not sure what you are walking into Bobbie," Johnny said distraught.  
  
Bobbie steeled herself and entered the shack. At first Bobbie almost didn't see Elizabeth, but then she realized Jason had curled himself around her protectively. Bobbie approached cautiously and slowly, "Jason, I need to see Elizabeth. Elizabeth it is Bobbie. I am here baby, I will get you home." Bobbie sighed with relief when Jason easily let her have access to see Elizabeth. "Elizabeth honey, I am going to lift the jacket for a moment I just need to be sure we can move you. Jason we have a helicopter waiting as soon as I am sure we can move Elizabeth we should get her home." Bobbie stifled the tears that wanted to pour down her cheeks as she saw what had happened to Elizabeth. As Bobbie unzipped the bag at her side she quietly spoke, "Elizabeth, I brought some clothes. I am going to put a shirt on you." As Bobbie tried to take Jason's jacket Elizabeth moved and whimpered. "Ok, sweetie I won't take the jacket away. I just want to put this shirt on you."  
  
"Here let me," whispered Jason. "Elizabeth I've got you no one is ever going to hurt you again." As he placed the shirt around Elizabeth, Bobbie placed some leggings on her. "Ok, Elizabeth I am going to pick you up and carry you. Are you ready?" Jason asked quietly.  
  
Bobbie stood up and grabbed her bag; everything else could wait until she got Elizabeth home. She watched Jason gently cradle Elizabeth in his arms and followed him out the door. As Bobbie exited the shack she noticed Johnny talking to the two men that had rode in with her. As Johnny handed them keys and nodded at them she realized they must be responsible for clean up. Johnny walked over to Bobbie and asked, "Are you ready, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, Johnny. Let's get them home," Bobbie answered.  
  
_At the Penthouse  
_  
"Sonny, stop pacing. Mama knows how to handle situations like this and Jason is with Elizabeth," Carly said patiently. "Plus, Emily will be here any moment and we need to be calm when we explain everything to her."  
  
Sonny stopped and looked toward Carly, "Elizabeth is my daughter. I have a daughter who is paying for my crimes." As Sonny slid down onto the couch Carly wrapped her arms around him. "Why? Why do the people I love always pay for me?"  
  
Carly held Sonny tightly to her, "Sonny, you didn't know Elizabeth was your daughter. You protect your family above all else. We will get through this, all of us together. You know Elizabeth and I haven't always got along, but I will do whatever you need to help."  
  
Sonny straightened himself as he heard the knock on the door. Marco opened the door cautiously and said, "Mr. Corinthos, Emily Quartermaine is here."  
  
"Emily, please come in," Carly said as she went toward the door.  
  
"Carly, wish I could be here under better circumstances," Emily said somberly.  
  
"Emily, I heard from the helicopter pilot a few minutes ago. Jason and Elizabeth are on board and Bobbie says she can take care of Elizabeth here. However, the pilot said Elizabeth didn't look like she was in good shape. I just want you prepared for what happens," Sonny said quietly holding her hand.  
  
"I know there is a story I need to find out about, but right now I just want to take care of Elizabeth. Can I get things set up at Jason's? Or is there something more?" Emily said seriously.  
  
"No, thanks for coming in to let us know you were here. I will check on you guys a little later. Bobbie said we would need to keep things quiet for Elizabeth, so for right now only Bobbie, Jason, and you will be allowed in Jason's Penthouse. If you need anything, please let me know," Sonny said walking Emily to Jason's Penthouse.  
  
As Sonny walked back to his Penthouse the elevator opened. Johnny and Bobbie walked out ahead of Jason carrying Elizabeth. Sonny was shocked when he saw the matted dirty hair and bruised face of Elizabeth. Before Sonny could say anything Jason had Elizabeth in his Penthouse and Bobbie was following. Johnny closed the door behind them and stood outside Jason's door. Looking toward Sonny Johnny spoke, "Mr. Corinthos, with your permission I would like to personally guard Jason and Elizabeth until I am told differently."  
  
"Yes, Johnny I would appreciate you doing that. Though I think you will need someone to trade off with, so I will assign Xander to work with you," Sonny said shaking Johnny's hand. "Thank you for bringing my family home safe Johnny." After the last comment Sonny walked into his Penthouse.  
  
"Carly, I need to go talk to Audrey. I need to do it in person and explain why Bobbie doesn't think Elizabeth will handle anyone else for right now. I may have to find a way to let Audrey see Elizabeth while she sleeps, so Audrey won't panic," Sonny said sounding beaten down.  
  
"Sonny, Audrey will understand what Elizabeth needs. You both will have to let Elizabeth make the decision of when to see you. I know you hate not being in control, but that's how it is this time. Just remember, Elizabeth and Jason are home and we can work from there," Carly said surprised at her own maturity.  
  
"I will be back soon. I want you and Michael to stay here until we find out what is going on," Sonny said holding Carly close to him for a brief moment. With a kiss goodbye Sonny was out the door and heading for a conversation he was sure he wasn't ready to have. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Comments: Thanks for all your patience in waiting. Hope you like where I am taking the story.  
  
**Who Is Elizabeth?**  
  
**Chapter 7  
**  
_Audrey Hardy's house_  
  
As Sonny walked up to the door he wondered what he would say. Max knocked on the door as he looked at Sonny, "Mr. Corinthos, Mrs. Hardy has been waiting to hear from you."  
  
"Thank you, Max. I will be assigning you permanently as Mrs. Hardy's guard," Sonny said. The door opened to reveal a distraught looking Audrey. "Mrs. Hardy I have news about Elizabeth may I come in and talk to you," Sonny said respectfully.  
  
"Of course Sonny," Audrey answered quickly looking hopeful.  
  
"Let's sit," Sonny said trying to keep things calm. Sonny noticed how nervous Audrey seemed, "First, I need to tell you that Elizabeth is alive and currently at Jason's.  
  
At hearing this news Audrey sagged into her chair with relief, "Thank you God!"  
  
Sonny stood pacing around the living room. "I am not sure how to tell you what little I know. It is not pleasant," Sonny said his anger barely in check. At Audrey's nod to continue Sonny stood stock-still and looked over her head. "Johnny was with Jason when Elizabeth was found. He said Elizabeth has a lot of bruises and welts on her body. I saw Elizabeth for a brief second as Jason carried her into his Penthouse. She looked pretty bad I won't lie to you," Sonny said in a far away voice.  
  
"I need to be with Elizabeth. I need to go," Audrey said panicking as she stood.  
  
"Mrs. Hardy, I need you to wait. Bobbie is with Elizabeth now. We need to know how Elizabeth is coping and how she will handle people first. I am not even allowed, I gave Bobbie complete control. I know that you want to be there, but please wait until Bobbie says it's okay," Sonny said pleading with Audrey.  
  
Audrey still had a grim look on her face, but it looked like she understood. After a few moments to calm herself Audrey said, "Sonny, I know my granddaughter and I've practically raised her. I think it will be okay for me to see her for a couple of minutes at least. I won't ask her questions, but I need to see Elizabeth with my own eyes. I will leave right away if Elizabeth looks uncomfortable or if Bobbie thinks it is necessary."  
  
"Okay, I know you will do what is best for Elizabeth. I do need to ask you to understand the need for secrecy on one matter though. Emily flew in to be with Elizabeth and Jason. So far Emily has not contacted the Quartermaines. Please respect Emily's right to decide when and if she tells her family she is in town," Sonny asked politely.  
  
"I have no problem letting Emily handle the Quartermaines, they won't hear anything from me. I would appreciate it if we could go to Elizabeth now," Audrey said while putting on her jacket. As Audrey opened the door she noticed Max on the porch. "I suppose you want me to keep him for now," Audrey said motioning at Max. At Sonny's pleading look, Audrey nodded her head in agreement, "For now, Sonny."  
  
_Sonny's Limo  
_  
"Luke, we've got Elizabeth and she is at Jason's. Bobbie says no visitors for the time being, but feel free to come pace at my place," Sonny said into his cell phone. "I know you and Lucky are her family Luke, but your sister set the rules." Rubbing his temples Sonny mumbled, "Damnit, I am sure he didn't listen to anything I said."  
  
"Elizabeth is Luke's daughter in his mind and he will do anything to protect her," Audrey commented quietly.  
  
"I know and I know I've been a terrible friend to Elizabeth lately, but I would have done anything to protect her. On top of that I have to take responsibility because they did..." Sonny's voice was laced with pain and emotion choked his words out.  
  
"Sonny, no matter how much I hate your life you gave me my beautiful Elizabeth and for that I will always be thankful. What happened was not your fault, you didn't know," Audrey said clutching her hands tightly together. "We all will get Elizabeth through this, we are her family."  
  
_Jason's Penthouse  
_  
Emily was carrying a tray of hot chocolate and chicken soup when she heard the whimpers get louder. She rushed into the bedroom and sat the tray on the dresser. Jason seemed frozen to the wall as he watched Bobbie clean up Elizabeth. "Jason, I think you should go out into the hall for right now," Emily said quietly, but sternly. Jason went to the door but turned to look at Elizabeth once more.  
  
"Jason, Bobbie and I have Elizabeth taken care of for now. She will need you later," Emily said evenly.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you hear me? It's Bobbie, sweetheart," Bobbie kept her tone calm and soothing as she tried to get Elizabeth to come around. "Liz, I need to clean your wounds, is that okay?"  
  
A small nod, that Bobbie almost missed, and then a groan from Elizabeth told them she was cognizant of what was happening.  
  
"Liz, can you tell us where it hurts the most? Bobbie can treat you better if we know what you need," Emily said in a low voice.  
  
"I tried to hide..." Liz whimpered and then she seemed to drift into unconsciousness again.  
  
"Do you suppose Elizabeth realized someone was after her?" Bobbie asked quietly.  
  
"I think so. Elizabeth's smart and observes what happens around her. Maybe they haven't had Elizabeth the whole time she has been missing. I hope they didn't." Emily said with a twinge of hope. "Bobbie, can you handle everything alone for about an hour? I need to check something."  
  
"Yeah, I will just finish cleaning up Elizabeth and start her on some antibiotics. Be careful!" Bobbie said squeezing Emily's hand before giving Elizabeth her complete attention again.  
  
Emily walked into the hall noticing Jason leaning against the wall looking as if his world had crumbled. "Jas, I know this is bad, but Elizabeth is strong and she has you. We will get Elizabeth through this we are her family. I've got to run to Sonny's for a little bit. If Bobbie needs you she will let you know. I love you, Jas," Emily said holding Jason in a tight hug.  
  
Walking down the stairs Emily knew she had to do something. Jason and Elizabeth had always watched over her and helped her when she needed it, this time she was going to take care of them. "Lucky, I need you to do something," Emily said into her cell phone. "Lucky, no one knows I'm in town and I would like to keep it that way."  
  
"Thanks, Lucky. Can you come to Sonny's Penthouse right away?" Emily asked seriously.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in fifteen minutes," Emily said before hanging up.  
  
_Hallway  
_  
"Hello Ms. Quartermaine," Johnny said with his first smile of the day.  
  
"Johnny, its Emily. Lucky Spencer is on his way to see me. Will you bring him to Sonny's when he gets here?" Emily asked.  
  
"I will, Ms. Quartermaine," Johnny said with a slight smirk.  
  
Emily playfully glared at Johnny and knocked on the Corinthos' door. "Emily is everything okay?" Carly asked nervously.

_Corinthos' Penthouse_

"Yes everything is okay, Carly. I just need to meet with Lucky and thought I should do it here instead of going to Luke's. You don't mind do you?" Emily answered.  
  
"Of course you and Lucky can talk here," Carly answered as Luke was ushered into the Penthouse.  
  
"Luke, what are you doing here?" asked Emily as she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey Lil' darlin'! I should've known you'd be here for our girl. And that is why, I am here to protect Elizabeth," Luke said looking around. "Where's Corinthos?"  
  
"Sonny went to talk to Audrey in person. I expect them both to be here soon," Carly answered defensively.  
  
"Caroline, don't get your panties in a bunch. I just wanted to know why the guards said I had to talk to the boss if he wasn't here," Luke explained.  
  
"Ah! The boss the guards were referring to was me," Emily said hesitantly.  
  
"Lil' darlin', I just want to see Liz. I should've known that she'd need protectin' with all us crazies she takes up for," Luke commented remorsefully.  
  
"Luke, I can't let any of you see Elizabeth until she can understand that she is safe," Emily quietly said. "I know it is tough, but we need Elizabeth to come out of her protective shell and she won't with bunches of people hanging around waiting for her to open her eyes."  
  
Luke looked at Emily and sighed, "Okay, lil' darlin', if you and that sister of mine insist I know better than to try and argue."  
  
Emily looked toward the door as it opened. Sonny walked in his shoulders slumped. "Sonny, is everything okay? Do I need to go back to Jason's?" Emily asked anxiously.  
  
"Emily, everything is the same as far as I know. It was just tough to tell Audrey about Elizabeth. Audrey is over with Elizabeth right now, so you are probably fine here," Sonny said sounding defeated.  
  
"Sonny, we are going to get Elizabeth through this. I need to talk to Lucky as soon as he gets here. Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Emily asked.  
  
Lucky was shown into the Corinthos Penthouse as Emily finished talking. "I think the roof would be good, Em," Lucky said wrapping her in a hug.  
  
Opening the door Sonny watched Lucky and Emily, "Marco, give Emily the roof access key."  
  
"Thanks Sonny. We will be back in a little bit. If I am needed come get me," Emily said walking with Lucky to the stairway door.  
  
_Roof of the Penthouse_  
  
"Okay Em, what's the big secret? What do you know about Liz that you don't want to share," Lucky said suspiciously.  
  
"Lucky, Liz mumbled something about trying to hide. I think she realized someone was after her and took off," Emily said pacing the roof.  
  
"So why only me?" Lucky asked puzzled.  
  
"We know Liz the best besides Jason and he won't be any help right now. I want to figure out what she did. I don't think they've had her long. Can Nikolas and you check things out? Maybe go where she was staying? I really think it'll help," Emily said with a hint of desperation.  
  
"We will do it. Do you have your computer with you? I think we should keep in touch and we might need to send stuff securely," Lucky said his mind already spinning with plans.  
  
"Of course I have my computer. It sounds like we are thinking alike. When will you leave?" Emily said thinking of what she could do from Jason's Penthouse.  
  
"As soon as Nikolas can get over from the island we'll head out," Lucky responded walking to the door.  
  
"Lucky, be careful. These guys didn't plan on getting caught. They will be out for blood. Luke might even be good help. I think you guys won't draw the attention that Sonny's men would. Keep in touch," Emily said. With one last hug they headed downstairs to start looking for answers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 8**  
  
_Corinthos' Penthouse_  
  
Marco opened the door; "Xander is on his way up, Mr. Corinthos. He asked if he could see you."  
  
"Show Xander in when he gets up here," Sonny said. "I wonder where he's been?"  
  
"Sonny, you know Xander can be trusted. He just likes time to himself," Carly said trying to keep Sonny calm.  
  
"Sonny, I am going to see what Cowboy's up to. I expect to be told how Elizabeth is doing," Luke said heading for the door.  
  
"Luke, I will let you know when I know," Sonny said wearily.  
  
"Bye Caroline," Luke shot as his parting remark.  
  
Xander walked through the door with a puzzled look at the departing Luke. "About time you showed up Xander," Sonny said sounding annoyed.  
  
"I actually need to ask for some time off. I have a personal thing to take care of," Xander said sounding distracted.  
  
"Too bad! I need you to be guarding Jason and Elizabeth with Johnny," Sonny said barely holding his temper.  
  
"I am sure that Jason can take care of himself and his..." Xander started to spout off and then stared at Sonny in shock. "What do you mean Elizabeth? Where is she?" Xander was starting to sound panicked.  
  
"Why do you need to know about Elizabeth?" Sonny said getting into Xander's face.  
  
Xander sighed and started pacing; "When Liz left she promised to keep in touch with me and that if she had any problems she'd call me right away. Three days ago Liz called and asked if you or Jason had been asking about her. Apparently some guys had been following her for a few days. Liz told me she was gonna call me when she got somewhere safe. I couldn't convince her to tell me where she was or where she was going. I headed to where I thought she might be, but I didn't hear anything from her again. I have been looking for her for the last three days and was heading out to start looking some more. When did she show up here?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? This is why we have problems, Xander, you don't share information and go off alone," Sonny growled.  
  
"Hey, Liz is my friend and she made it clear that she didn't want Jason or you involved in her life. She knows I work for you and she made it clear that if I shared information on her she wouldn't trust me. Now can you please tell me where Liz is," Xander said his voice increasing in volume.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Emily asked as she walked through the door. "Hello, Xander"  
  
"Emily, what are you doing here?" Xander asked shocked.  
  
"I am here to take care of Jason and Liz. Sonny told me he was asking you to work with Johnny. I thought we should see each other here first," Emily said nervously.  
  
"I see. Well I would like to know where Liz is and I want to see her," Xander said to Sonny.  
  
"Xander, I don't know how to tell you this, but Jason and Johnny found Liz a few hours ago in a shack in upper New York. She's in pretty bad shape and Mama doesn't think anyone should be around her until she becomes conscience. Audrey and Mama are taking care of her right now. Emily and Jason have been with them, but that is all the people allowed for now," Carly said compassionately.  
  
"Let me get this straight. I can't see Liz, but Jason the man who broke her heart and cheated on her gets to see her. I don't know who you people think you are, but none of you including Emily has given a rat's ass about Liz lately. Lucky, Nikolas, and I have been the only ones to even keep in touch with Liz. Explain to me why I should let you take care of my friend," Xander shouted angrily.  
  
"Xander, you work for me. You don't get to ask questions of me," Sonny yelled.  
  
"When it comes to Liz, who wants absolutely nothing to do with you I do. I promised I would take care of her and that I would keep you away from her," Xander spit out while standing in Sonny's face.  
  
"Xander, stop. You don't know everything that has happened," Emily pleaded.  
  
"Did Liz tell you to bring her to Sonny and Jason? Has she said she wants to be around the people who betrayed her and destroyed what was left of her life? Because if she didn't Emily, then I don't think you know what happened," Xander said glaring at Emily.  
  
Emily tried hard not to cry. She needed to get through to Xander. She knew that his support would be important to Liz if half of what he had just said was true and she didn't doubt any of it. "Xander, Liz is unconscious and she needs to feel safe. Even if Jason and Liz have had a falling out, she has always felt safe at his place. She needs to feel that safety so she can come out and talk to us. Please trust me," Emily said trying to calm Xander.  
  
"I am sorry if I don't trust any of you when it comes to Liz. I have seen what happens when her needs get in the way of yours. Either you disappear like Emily or you lie and through her to the wolves if you are Carly and Sonny. And we won't even discuss how much Jason has betrayed her," Xander snarled.  
  
"I have had enough of you boy. It's too bad you don't like it because this is how it is going to be, even Audrey agrees with me," Sonny smirked at Xander.  
  
"Why did you threaten Audrey Sonny? Because last time I checked she despised you all and was happy her granddaughter and finally seen you all for what you were," Xander said stepping closer to Sonny.  
  
"Okay that's enough. Both of you are like children. Xander trust me that Liz is receiving the best care. My mama and Audrey are both making sure that Liz is taken care of and are with her. I know you don't like the situation and you are unsure, but there are facts you are unaware of," Carly said stepping between Sonny and Xander.  
  
"Give me the facts or I find a way to get Audrey and Liz away from you," Xander snapped.  
  
"Liz was hurt because of me. Does that make you feel better, Xander?" Sonny yelled and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Why do you have to push him, Xander?" Carly commented in frustration.  
  
"Maybe because he has my friend against what I know is her will, Carly," Xander said heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Emily asked.  
  
"I am going to Jason's and I am going to see Liz. If I don't I will find a way to get her away from all you so called friends," Xander said opening the door.  
  
"Xander, you are not helping the situation," Emily ground out in frustration.  
  
"What not making it easy for your perfect brother to hurt my best friend again? You are right, I won't let him yank her around while he has the blonde bimbo to play with," Xander shot at Emily.  
  
"God! Why do you always have to be so infuriating? Jason loves Elizabeth. I don't know what the deal was with Sonny's sister, but she appears to be gone to me. I know you are trying to protect Elizabeth, but you need to trust Bobbie. She says this is what is best for now, please let it be. Guard them, that way you will know everything that is going on. When she wakes up I will ask if she wants to see you and if she says yes I will get you right away," Emily said trying to deal with Xander.  
  
"You want a deal." At Emily's head nod Xander continued, "Bring Audrey to talk to me. If she tells me herself that this is what she wants for Liz, then I will guard Liz until she tells me herself what she wants."  
  
Emily sighed she knew Audrey wouldn't want to leave Liz's side, "Fine, I will go get Audrey."  
  
"Xander, I wish you would be calm and discuss things instead of jumping into it with Sonny. I need to calm him down, but since no one seems willing to tell you the piece of information you need I will. It's Sonny's business because Elizabeth is his daughter," Carly said and with that she walked upstairs to find Sonny.  
  
"What?" Xander said in shock.  
  
"It's true," Audrey answered coming to sit by Xander.  
  
"How? Oh, never mind. I just want to know that you are comfortable with Liz being at Jason's. You tell me if you want it different and I will find a way to make it different," Xander said searching Audrey's face for the truth.  
  
"Xander, I don't think it is safe anywhere else. The people who were after Liz want to kill her to get to Sonny. I can't keep her safe against that. Until Elizabeth wakes up, I think we better stay here. I would like it if you were around. I know that you and Elizabeth are close friends and she would like you being here," Audrey said patting Xander's leg.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Hardy. I will be guarding Jason's with Johnny. Here's my numbers if you need anything you call no matter what," Xander said handing her his card.  
  
"Thanks Xander. I am going back to Elizabeth now, but I will let you know what happens," Audrey said standing to leave.  
  
Xander walked her to Jason's door and then turned to Johnny, "What time do you want me here?"  
  
"If you don't mind relieving me in an hour that would be good. Then we will rotate every eight hours to stay fresh. We want to make sure that they are protected at all costs," Johnny said.  
  
"Okay, I will see you in an hour," Xander said getting into the elevator. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the nice reviews **LizzieBella**. I am trying to infuse a bit of the tough girl Lizzie back into Elizabeth let me know what you think.  
  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
_Two Days Later_**  
  
_Midnight on the Penthouse Roof_  
  
Emily sat exhausted, but unable to sleep. As she looked down toward the docks and thought about Xander's words a few days earlier she fought her tears. Did Liz feel Emily abandon her? Emily remembered her conversations with Liz about the Weber's always leaving Liz somewhere while they went all over the world. Emily knew Liz didn't really have anything to do with her family other than Audrey Hardy. So when Emily left without talking to Liz, did Liz decide Emily didn't care? That wasn't true Emily cared a lot. Liz was a sister to Emily in her heart. Emily just hadn't wanted all of her friends and Xander to feel like they had to look after her. Now it looked like Emily might have irreparably hurt two of the people she loved the most. Tears slid from Emily's eyes, she needed a chance to tell Liz that she was the best friend a girl could ask for and to ask her forgiveness for shutting her out. "Please God," Emily whispered.  
  
The door opened and someone walked out onto the roof. "Emily, are you okay?" asked Sonny quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Emily answered tremulously.  
  
"We have to believe Elizabeth will be okay," Sonny said rubbing her arm.  
  
"I know in my head that Liz can beat anything, my heart is just breaking that she is going through something like this again," Emily said trying to regain her composure.  
  
The two of them sat together staring into the night praying that Elizabeth would be strong enough to come back strong once again.  
  
_Jason's Penthouse  
_  
Bobbie was dozing in a chair next to the bed where Elizabeth was sleeping. Bobbie heard someone clear their throat. As Bobbie opened her eyes she heard Elizabeth say, "Why am I here?" At first Bobbie thought Elizabeth was talking in her sleep, but then she noticed Elizabeth was sitting up in bed.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you know where you are?" Bobbie asked standing up beside the bed.  
  
"Jason's. But why am I here?" Elizabeth asked confusion lacing her voice.  
  
"Do you remember anything about the last few days?" Bobbie asked gently while sitting down on the bed next to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth flinched as she looked down at her lap. "I remember trying to get away from some men that had been following me. I was almost to a safe place when I realized that one of them had caught up with me. He ran me off the road. When I came to I was in some shack and they had taken my clothes. I tried to run anyway, but one of them caught me. He said he'd teach me a lesson and that's how I got the marks on my back. I think I passed out some time after he finished because I don't really remember much," Elizabeth answered Bobbie in a business like tone.  
  
Bobbie couldn't get Elizabeth to meet her eyes, so she knew Elizabeth was holding something back. For now, Bobbie decided to play it Elizabeth's way. "What do you need right now Elizabeth?" Bobbie asked squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"A pain pill would be nice, but I really don't want to go back to sleep," Elizabeth said trying to move into a more comfortable position. Bobbie got up to get Elizabeth water and a pain pill. "Do you know if Lucky, Nikolas, and Xander know where I am?" Elizabeth asked groaning as she moved her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"They all know you are here. Xander's been switching off with Johnny on guard duty," Bobbie said as she walked back in from the bathroom. "Hey, where do you think you are going?" Bobbie asked seeing Elizabeth trying to stand.  
  
"Bobbie, I just need to use the bathroom. But I would like to ask you a favor, I am craving a smoke, can you ask Xander if he will get me a pack," Elizabeth said before taking the pain pill.  
  
"Well, I guess, but when did you start smoking?" Bobbie asked with concern.  
  
"Bad habits are hard to break when you feel like the world's abandon you," Elizabeth said going into the bathroom.  
  
It was at this comment that Emily walked into the bedroom. She looked shocked as she heard Liz's voice, but her eyes closed in pain when she heard what Liz said. As she looked at Bobbie, Bobbie shrugged.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Bobbie said through the door to Elizabeth.  
  
As Bobbie walked down the stairs she thought how different Elizabeth seemed. She was sure that Elizabeth was hiding something from her, but she couldn't figure out what.  
  
Bobbie opened the door to see Xander standing at his post, "Xander."  
  
"Mrs. Jones, what can I do for you," Xander asked.  
  
"First I want you to know that Elizabeth is awake and talking. I think she is doing well." At Xander's smile of relief Bobbie continued, "And she asked me to find out if you would get her a pack of cigarettes," Bobbie said worry coloring her tone.  
  
Xander reached into his pocket, "I hoped Liz would have quite once she left here. Here's a pack she left at my place before she took off. Tell her I am here whenever and whatever she needs."  
  
Bobbie took the cigarettes from him and said, "I will and Xander she knows. She asked about you guys right away. She wanted to make sure that you three knew she was okay. Give her a bit of time to adjust and I bet she comes and finds you."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Jones, you keep taking care of her," Xander said holding the door open for her.  
  
"Night, Xander," Bobbie said before he closed the door.  
  
As Bobbie walked back into the bedroom she saw Emily pacing around the room. "Liz is still in the bathroom but I didn't know if I should do anything," Emily whispered frantically.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you need some help?" Bobbie asked through the door.  
  
"No, I am about done. Did Xander say he'd get me some smokes?" Elizabeth said as she opened the door.  
  
"I have them here," Bobbie answered as she watched Elizabeth walk out of the bathroom shakily.  
  
"Emily, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked shocked.  
  
"Bobbie called and told me you were missing and I hopped the next flight here," Emily said quietly watching her friend's reaction.  
  
"Wow, well thanks I guess, but you didn't have to come out here to see me. I mean I am sure you had more important things to do," Elizabeth said looking for a pair of pants to put on.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Bobbie asked stopping Elizabeth's frantic searching.  
  
"I need something to wear so I can go downstairs. I need a smoke, okay!" Elizabeth answered a bit harshly.  
  
"Elizabeth, just give me a minute and I will get some sweats for you out of my room," Emily answered hurrying from the room.  
  
"Elizabeth, I need you to calm down a bit. I am not sure you can go down the stairs." At Elizabeth's panicked and trapped look Bobbie reconsidered, "Of course with Emily's and my help I think you can make it. We will go out on the balcony, but not too long."  
  
"Thanks Bobbie," Elizabeth said slowly sinking to the bed. She was starting to feel trapped and needed to find a way to stop all the memories from flooding her brain.  
  
Emily came into the room and handed her a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. "I thought you might like to stay warm," Emily said nervously.  
  
"Thanks, Emily," Elizabeth answered gingerly pulling the sweatshirt over her head.  
  
As soon as Elizabeth was ready the three girls headed downstairs for the balcony. It turned out to not be too difficult with Bobbie walking in front of her and Emily walking beside her. As Elizabeth stepped out onto the balcony she remembered why she left this town. There stood Jason staring out over the buildings. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
**Who is Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 10  
**  
_Balcony of Jason's Penthouse  
_  
Elizabeth stood staring at Jason not able to move. "Elizabeth," Jason sighed in relief at seeing her standing in front of him. As his eyes took in Elizabeth he asked, "How are you?"  
  
Elizabeth couldn't handle looking at Jason anymore. All she could see was the memory of Jason and Courtney kissing in the rain. Damn him, why did he have to look so good? Elizabeth slowly moved to the other end of the balcony taking a cigarette from the pack and lighting it. As she stood smoking her cigarette she was completely aware of the eyes watching her, especially those of Jason.  
  
Emily cautiously stood looking between Elizabeth and Jason. Not sure what to do she turned to look at Bobbie. They shared a look of trepidation. Emily decided to wait out the silence as she watched Jason and Elizabeth some more. They both seemed so lost and alone. Their bodies told of their pain even if they tried to hide it. As Emily watched she noticed Elizabeth shiver. She walked back in to the couch and grabbed the soft brown afghan draped there. Walking out onto the balcony she wrapped it around Elizabeth's shoulders.  
  
Looking up at Emily, Elizabeth softly said, "Thanks, Em."  
  
The pain Emily saw in Liz's eyes made Emily wrap her arms around Liz in a hug. "Liz, I am so sorry I wasn't here before. I know it's a lot to ask right now, but please forgive me for leaving without telling you and not keeping in touch," Emily said barely holding her tears back.  
  
"Em, I think I understand now why you felt you had to leave. I missed you so much, but I am glad you are back," Liz answered hugging Emily back.  
  
Bobbie felt like Elizabeth needed this time with Jason and Emily, so she quietly walked back into the penthouse. As she headed across the hall to give all the rest the good news about Elizabeth she looked back to see Jason gripping the rail tightly while watching Emily and Elizabeth. Bobbie hoped those two could work things out because they didn't seem to function well without each other.  
  
As Emily stood with Liz she gently stroked her hair. "Liz is there anything I can do?" Emily asked her seriously.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head and turned to smoke the rest of her cigarette. "Em, right now I am not sure what I am going to do. I mean considering where I am I guess not everyone got the memo that Jason has nothing to do with me anymore. I mean who kidnaps the ex-girlfriend when the current one is the boss' sister," Liz said this last statement with venom dripping from every word.  
  
"Um, Liz there's stuff that hasn't been explained to you yet, but I hope you will at least give us a chance. And know that I am here whenever you need me," Emily replied giving Liz's shoulders a squeeze.  
  
"Em, I can't tell you what I will do, but can you explain why I am here? I mean I am sure blondie is chopping at the bit to get me out of here as fast as she can. And we all know how much Carly loves me," Liz said the anger in her voice shocking Emily.  
  
"Elizabeth..." Emily started but Jason grabbed her arm and shook his head.  
  
"What now, Jason? You are going to forbid Emily from telling me something I should know! Why should I be surprised, I am sure that Sonny gave an order and you followed it as usual. Well let me tell you something Morgan, you don't get to decide things for me. Why don't you go make out with Blondie or something, I don't think she will mind. I don't want you involved with me, so go the fuck away," Elizabeth screamed. By now she was shaking with rage and was white as a sheet from the energy it had taken from her.  
  
Xander had heard Elizabeth start yelling and had rushed into the penthouse. When he saw her standing in Jason's face he knew he had to do something quick. As Xander rushed onto the balcony Elizabeth collapsed into his arms. "Liz, c'mon don't do this. I need you to stay with me," Xander said as he saw Elizabeth's eyes slipping closed.  
  
Elizabeth felt herself lifted into Xander's arms. She could vaguely hear him talking to her. "Xander," she breathed out as she tried to stay conscience.  
  
Jason started to panic, he hadn't meant for Elizabeth to think he wasn't going to tell her what was going on. He just thought they should wait for Audrey and Sonny. Jason was sure that Bobbie had gone to inform them and that at least Audrey would be here soon. What in the hell had he done? Elizabeth wasn't this angry girl; she was sweet and loving. And why did she keep referring to Courtney, how did she know? As Jason thought and watched Xander carrying Elizabeth into the penthouse something clicked. The night Courtney kissed him in the rain that was the night Elizabeth had slipped her guards and disappeared. Elizabeth had seen Jason and Courtney. Jason groaned with remorse and sunk down onto the concrete of the balcony floor, why did she have to see? What if he hadn't been so stupid, would she have told him she wanted to stay? A tear slid down his cheek and he realized he might never know what it was like to be with her again.  
  
As Xander laid Elizabeth onto the couch she opened her eyes slowly. "I think you should find Bobbie," Elizabeth whispered in a pained voice.  
  
_Corinthos Penthouse  
_  
Emily was already out the door and crossing the hall. Looking at the guard she nodded and opened the door to the Corinthos' Penthouse. Everyone in the room looked at the doorway as Emily entered. As calmly as she could Emily said, "I need Bobbie and Audrey to come with me."  
  
Sonny quickly stood and started for the door. Emily bravely stepped in front of him and he stopped with a lurch. "Get out of my way Emily," Sonny snapped.  
  
"Sonny, Bobbie is in charge and I need her to see Elizabeth first. I will send Jason and you can talk to him, but right now I need only Bobbie and Audrey," Emily stated emphatically.  
  
Sonny's eyes glinted and he grit his teeth. "I am sorry Sonny, but until I know what Elizabeth needs me for I must go with Emily's judgement," Bobbie said gently as the three women headed out the door and back to Jason's Penthouse.  
  
"Sonny," Carly said gently rubbing his back trying to calm him.  
  
"I can't stand not knowing what is going on. She is my daughter and I can't even see her," Sonny snarled.  
  
"You knew this might happen. I know you don't like being out of control, but at least Mama said she seemed to be doing better. And she is awake, so there is a chance you will get to see her," Carly said trying not to ramble.  
  
Carly led Sonny to the couch and sat with him. As she watched him Carly knew until Sonny got a chance to see Elizabeth for himself Sonny wouldn't be okay.  
  
_Jason's Penthouse_  
  
As Audrey and Bobbie checked out Elizabeth, Emily went to check on Jason. She found him huddled on the balcony. "Jas," Emily gently whispered. Jason just kept staring in the door to where Elizabeth lay. "Jas, Liz will be okay. Bobbie and Audrey won't let anything happen to her," Emily continued gently easing down beside him.  
  
"Emily, I did this to her. I promised her, Em. I swore I wouldn't be like everyone else in her life and lie to her," Jason choked out as tears slid down his face.  
  
"Oh, Jas. I don't know what happened, but I do know that you two belong together. You need to show her that you aren't that person. Don't let Liz think she isn't important to you because I know she is the most important thing in the world to you big brother," Emily said with conviction.  
  
"I don't know if she will believe me. I hurt her bad, Em. I didn't think she wanted me and I...God I fucked up so bad," Jason shook as he talked to Emily.  
  
"C'mon Jas, I need you to come inside. We can't get things sorted out if you are sick," Emily pulled him up as she told him what to do.  
  
As Emily and Jason walked into the living room they saw Elizabeth sit up slowly. Xander reached down and hugged her and whispered something in her ear. And then Xander walked out to his post at the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Bobbie looked at Emily and Jason waiting for an explanation. She noticed Emily look to Jason, but he just stared at his feet. "Well, someone is going to explain how this happened and now," Bobbie said with a stare at all three.  
  
"As usual, there is some big secret I am not supposed to know and Em almost told me. Jason stopped her and I kind of flipped out. I'm sorry I know I was supposed to take it easy. I just don't like people deciding what I know," Liz said grumpily.  
  
Audrey and Bobbie shared a look, but before either could respond Emily jumped in with her comment. "Liz, I don't know what is going on with you and Jas, but he wasn't trying to keep it from you." At Liz's yeah-right look, Emily continued, "He wasn't. He just thought Audrey and Sonny should be the ones to tell you."  
  
Before her granddaughter could start in again Audrey spoke up, "Yes, he is correct it should be Sonny and I that explain things to Elizabeth. Emily, would you please get Sonny and tell him it is time to explain to Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth looked shocked and as she looked at Jason she felt a twinge of guilt. This time he didn't deserve what she had said. But how could she know after everything that happened. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Note: LizzieBella thanks for reading, hope this chapter is up to snuff. I had a hard time writing this, but want to know what you think. Please everyone review! **PRETTY PLEASE!  
  
Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 11  
**  
_Jason's Penthouse  
_  
Elizabeth sat looking at her grandmother. She wasn't sure what her Grams had to do with Sonny and it bothered Elizabeth that everyone seemed to know something she didn't. "Grams, please just tell me what is going on," Elizabeth pleaded.  
  
Audrey knew Elizabeth was getting worried, but she couldn't do this without Sonny. "Elizabeth, just wait a minute and Sonny will be here. He has a right to explain with me. Please listen to us before you make a decision on what to do," Audrey said her voice quivering. Audrey felt Elizabeth's hand slip into her and she hoped that Elizabeth would understand.  
  
Bobbie walked back into the penthouse with Sonny and Carly trailing her. Sonny had never looked nervous in his life, but he did now. Elizabeth stared at them and had the urge to just leave. Whatever it was Elizabeth wasn't sure she could handle it. Audrey squeezed Elizabeth's hand and held on tight, as if she knew Elizabeth was about to flee the penthouse.  
  
"Well, Sonny's here, so what's the big secret," Elizabeth choked out.  
  
Sonny looked at Elizabeth and saw the pain and anger in her eyes. Sonny flinched as Elizabeth stared into his eyes. "Elizabeth, are you sure you are up to this?" Sonny asked trying to avoid the conversation.  
  
"Oh my God, Sonny just get it over with. I don't know what you want or why you have my Grams in on it, but..." Elizabeth stopped when she felt Bobbie squeeze her shoulder.  
  
"Stay as calm as you can. They will tell you, okay," Bobbie said her voice stern and making it clear to everyone in the room that the conversation was happening now.  
  
"Elizabeth, I am not sure how to tell you what I have to, but please listen and know that I love you," Audrey started tearfully.  
  
Elizabeth's fear grew and she barely resisted the urge to jump from the couch and leave. As Audrey stared at her Elizabeth gave her a nod and glanced toward Sonny.  
  
"Elizabeth, you were adopted. I met your mother when she was about to give birth to you. Maria was this beautiful child, so in love with her unborn baby. She begged me to find you a good home, her father was going to take her child and give it away to someone she didn't like. Your parents had been trying to have another child unsuccessfully, so I asked them if they would like to adopt you. When you were born I saw you and knew that I would love you forever. Maria begged me again to take you and I did. I convinced Jeff that you should be theirs," Audrey rushed everything out in an attempt to get Elizabeth to hear her out before trying to leave.  
  
"What? How come you never told me? What does Sonny have to do with all of this?" Elizabeth said trying to stand, but Bobbie held her in place. As she glared at Bobbie, but just held firm.  
  
"Elizabeth, we didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to lose you, I love you," Audrey said trying to get Elizabeth to look at her.  
  
"What my parents could treat me worse?" At this comment Audrey's head dropped in shame. "Why does everyone think they have the right to keep secrets from me and lie to me?" Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"Elizabeth," Sonny said squatting down in front of her. "Your grandmother was only trying to take care of you and protect you."  
  
"No, that excuse doesn't work. Grams knew my mother and she decided I shouldn't see her," Elizabeth said with a glare at her Grams.  
  
"Elizabeth, it wasn't your mother Audrey was protecting you from," Sonny said sighing. "It was me!"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Sonny confused, "Why would Grams protect me from you?"  
  
"Because he is your father," Audrey whispered brokenly.  
  
Elizabeth stared between the two in shock. She opened and closed her mouth as if to talk, but nothing came out. Elizabeth lurched out of Bobbie's grasp and started for the door.  
  
"Liz, please don't leave," Emily begged following her. "I am sure this is a shock, but you need to stay and get better.  
  
Elizabeth opened the door to the hall and Xander turned to face her. At the paleness of Elizabeth's face Xander reached for her. Once again Elizabeth collapsed in his arms. "What in the hell are you people trying to do?" Xander said cradling Elizabeth in his arms. "That's it, I told Elizabeth that I would protect her from all of you and now I am doing it." Xander started for the elevator, but Marco stood in front of him.  
  
"Xander, I can't let you leave with Elizabeth," Sonny said walking up behind him. "Please trust me this is where she has to be."  
  
"I don't trust you, not with Liz. This is twice in one night I've had to catch Liz in my arms and stop some crazy ambush on her. I am stopping you now," Xander growled.  
  
Emily stood not sure what to do, but she knew she had to do something. "Please Xander bring Liz up to her room. She needs Bobbie's medical help and she needs to be safe," Emily said walking in front of Xander. Emily flinched at the cold stare Xander gave her. "Liz just found out she was adopted, she's in shock."  
  
"I will take her to G.H. then," Xander replied trying to move for the elevator.  
  
"Xander, please Liz...she needed you that's why she opened the door. But Liz needs to be safe and you know she won't be out of here," Emily said choking as she realized Xander and Liz took care of each other just like her and Liz used to.  
  
Xander took in the resigned and sad way Emily spoke as he looked down at Liz. Liz's eyes fluttered and he knew she needed help. As Xander turned toward the penthouse he heard a sigh of relief from all of them. "Fine, but I stay with her this time. You find someone else to guard the door now," Xander said walking past them all and up the stairs of Jason's penthouse.  
  
_Morgan's Inn  
_  
Lucky and Nikolas looked around the place that their search had led them to. "Hello, is anyone here," Lucky said loudly.  
  
"Good Afternoon, how can I help you?" asked the girl who walked in the door behind them.  
  
Nikolas looked at the girl and tried not to laugh, "I am sorry, but do you often talk to people with grease on your nose."  
  
"I my goodness, I am sorry. I was just working on my friend's motorcycle she said she'd be back in a few days to get it and I wanted to have everything ready for her. Oh my I am rambling. What can I do for you?" the girl said at a rate of speed almost impossible to keep up with.  
  
"I think a friend of mine was here and I am hoping you can tell me when she left," Nikolas said.  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't tell you who stays here. I mean what if you are a stalker or something," the girl answered nervously.  
  
"I am sure Liz wouldn't mind," Lucky said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Well no Liz has been here lately, so I guess I can tell you that," the girl said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
As the boys turned to leave Nikolas said, "Lucky are you sure this is the place?"  
  
"Wait, can I ask you a question?" the girl called out to them.  
  
"Of course," Nikolas said politely.  
  
"Are you brothers?" the girl asked reaching for something in a closet.  
  
"We are, why?" Nikolas answered now suspicious.  
  
"What's your sister's name?" the girl asked now confidently.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Nikolas said in shock.  
  
"Lulu," answered Lucky everything clicking now. Elizabeth knew they'd come looking and wanted them to have something specifically.  
  
The girl looked down sadly. "I need to give you this then," she said a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong?" Lucky asked reaching for the girl.  
  
"Lulu said if she didn't come back for her bike her brothers would come looking for her. I am supposed to give you this," the girl said thrusting an envelope at Lucky.  
  
"umm...well," Lucky stammered taking the envelope. As Lucky opened the envelope Nikolas walked up behind him. Together they read the letter.  
  
_Dear Lucky and Nikolas,_

_ I am sorry that you are finding this letter. I wish I knew what was happening, so I could tell you more. I have been followed since a couple of weeks after living Port Charles. Since I do not know who would find me so interesting I have kept a low profile. However, in the last week things have taken a bad turn. Whoever was following me tried to grab me and I got away. I rode all-night and got here while it was still dark. That was two days ago and now I realize someone found me. I can't risk Summer or her baby, so I must leave. Let her keep my bike and tell her thanks for everything. Lucky, this roll of film has some pictures of men who were following me. I know they won't be as good as yours, but hopefully you can find out something with them. Keep everyone safe and tell Grams I love her. _

_Goodbye my brothers, L  
_  
As they stared at the letter Lucky rolled the film canister in his hand. "Summer, would it be possible for you to come with us?" Lucky asked knowing they probably put her in danger now.  
  
"I can't the Morgan's depend on me to watch the Inn. Plus, I have a baby to take care of and this is my home," Summer said nervously moving away from the two men.  
  
"Summer, we aren't going to hurt you. Our...sister was in danger and you helped her. I am afraid you may be in danger. She made it clear she didn't want you or your baby in danger. We just want to make sure you stay safe," Lucky said trying to calm her.  
  
"Why? Why would she care about me?" Summer asked.  
  
"Why would you fix her bike? Because you were her friend without asking questions. Because you did what she asked no questions asked. Please we need to go right away," Lucky said cautiously moving toward Summer.  
  
A cry broke the stare down and Summer headed for the back of the Inn. Lucky and Nikolas followed her and tried to stay with her. "Shhh, its okay sweet baby. Mommy's here," Summer said softly as she picked up her baby boy.  
  
Lucky and Nikolas looked at each other as they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. "Summer, we need you to trust us like we were L...Lulu," Lucky said as he headed to look out a window. "Okay they are coming in the back way, so we can make it if we go now." As Lucky turned he noticed Nikolas rushing from the room.  
  
"Lucky you take the girl and the baby on the bike. I will try and lead them away. Meet me in the last town we were in," Nikolas yelled back as he rushed out.  
  
"Nikolas...God Gia is going to kill me," Lucky said turning to look at Summer and the baby. Summer's eyes were wide with fear and he knew they had to get moving. "Did you get that bike put back together?" At her positive nod he headed for the door.  
  
"Wait, we can't ride a bike with Jamie," Summer said panicked.  
  
Lucky looked around the room and saw the Snuggly sitting next to a diaper bag, "Sure we can. Put this on and put him in it. We will be fine, but we have to go as soon as the helicopter starts following Nikolas."  
  
Lucky watched as Summer strapped the snuggly on with the baby in it and grabbed some things shoving them in the diaper bag. "Lulu only left one helmet," Summer said her voice shaking with fear.  
  
"Let's get it on you then," Lucky said as calmly as he could.  
  
Summer pointed toward the side door and said, "That way, the bike's right outside." Grabbing a helmet off the shelf by the door and putting it on while shaking wasn't easy.  
  
Lucky watched out the cracked open door as he saw Nikolas take off toward the tree line and the helicopter follow he swung the door open. "Let's hope they don't catch him." Jumping on the bike he brought it to life. "C'mon, we gotta go," Lucky yelled to Summer as she stood in the doorway. That seemed to work and Lucky felt slide on the bike behind him curling so that the baby was protected between them. Reaching back and grabbing the diaper bag from her hand he swung the strap around his neck to keep it with them.  
  
As the three of them roared down the road in the opposite direction as Nikolas Lucky hoped they would be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Comments: I know where I want to go, but I hope I am getting there in a way you like. I want some input please, **Xander/Emily or Xander/Other**? Let me know. **PLEASE REVIEW!  
**  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 12**  
  
_Jason's Penthouse_  
  
Elizabeth awoke lying in a bed; she listened carefully to the breathing near her. Just as Elizabeth was starting to panic and think the nightmare was real again her Gram spoke, "It's okay Elizabeth. I am here with you and you are safe." As Audrey wrapped her arms around Elizabeth the dam holding the tears in broke. "Sh...oh Elizabeth, I am so sorry. No matter what I am here for you," Audrey whispered as she tried to soothe Elizabeth by holding her in her arms.  
  
Elizabeth didn't know how long she had cried, but when she awoke the second time it was light out. She could here her Gram speaking quietly to someone outside the door. Elizabeth got up and went into the bathroom. On the counter she found a note Bobbie had left.  
  
_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I am unsure how I should approach this situation. I know you prefer to handle things your way and I want to respect that, but due to the circumstances of how you were found I think you should take the medication I have left for you. If you would like to talk to your Grandmother or myself first about what it is please do so. I sent some blood work in for tests and it should be back today. I will give you the results as soon as I receive them. I have something I need to discuss with you as soon as you can this morning, please come see me at Sonny and Carly's. If you need to or want to talk I am here sweetheart._

_Bobbie  
_  
Elizabeth stared into the mirror as the pain poured over her. She remembered virtually everything. Sure there were times she had fallen unconscious due to pain, but she'd figured out what had happened when she regained her senses again. God, if only she didn't remember it might be easier. Why did this happen again? Elizabeth stopped the tears from coming as her anger grew. She gulped some water and took the pills Bobbie had left her. As Elizabeth got into the tub she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Audrey asked through the door her voice very concerned.  
  
"Yeah, Gram. I'll be out in a bit," Elizabeth answered trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.  
  
As Elizabeth soaked in the bath she thought about what she learned last night. She wasn't sure what to do, but the revelation that she was adopted made a lot of things clearer. Elizabeth really wasn't able to get her mind around the fact that Sonny was her father. When Elizabeth noticed the time she figured it was time to face the music of the day.  
  
_Outside of Port Charles_  
  
Nikolas, Lucky, Summer, and baby Jamie were headed into town. They had managed to get away from the helicopter and meet up. When Nikolas had arrived he found Lucky talking to a couple of guys and one of them took his car. Lucky explained that the bike and car would be safer if they couldn't be found for now and they had loaded up in the Jeep the guys had left for them.  
  
"Are you sure that your friend won't mind me staying with her?" asked Summer unsure that this was the right thing for her and Jamie.  
  
"Trust me, my friend Liz will be happy to have you around. Knowing her she will spoil little Jamie rotten," Lucky said with a grin. He couldn't wait to get home and see Liz. Emily had called and told them that she was awake and moving around. Lucky hoped Liz would be able to get past this ordeal and be stronger than ever, he knew if someone could it would be Liz.  
  
"We will be in town in about an hour, so maybe you should know a little bit about what you are going to be in for," Nikolas started. "Our friend Liz is staying with some friends who have security guards and sometimes are referred to as..."  
  
"Okay, Summer what Nikolas is trying to spit out is that where Liz currently lives can seem dangerous. But if you are a friend everything in their power will be done to assure your safety, so no problems for you," Lucky said with a wink at Summer.  
  
"Okay, umm...well, I guess as long as you say it's safe I will have to trust you for now," Summer said hesitantly.  
  
_Jason's Penthouse  
_  
Elizabeth came down the stairs to find Audrey and Emily waiting on the couch for her. "Wow, umm...are you going somewhere?" Emily said looking over Elizabeth's outfit.  
  
Elizabeth looked down at her clothes, boots, jeans, and NIN shirt, topped with her leather jacket. "I need to run an errand before I start the inquisition today. Xander is my guard right now isn't he?" she asked sliding her wallet into her jacket pocket.  
  
"Yes, but Elizabeth I don't think you are ready to go anywhere. You fainted yesterday and you've been through a lot lately," Audrey said moving to Elizabeth's side.  
  
"Gram, I know you are worried, but I will have Xander with me. I need to take care of some things by myself and then I will come right back I promise," Elizabeth said making it clear she was doing what she wanted.  
  
"Here take my phone please just in case you need it," Emily said rushing to give Elizabeth her cell before she left.  
  
As Elizabeth opened the door Xander turned around. "Hey, what are you doing?" Xander asked gently.  
  
"I need you to take me on an errand. No questions until we leave here, remember you promised to take care of me no matter what the crazies said," Liz said dragging Xander toward the elevator.  
  
"Marco watch over Morgan's Penthouse would you," Xander commented to Sonny's guard as the elevator doors closed.  
  
_Penthouse Parking Area  
_  
Elizabeth looked around for Xander's car, but didn't see it. "I got a new ride," Xander gloated with a smirk.  
  
"No, you mean I won't have springs poking my ass the whole ride. Yeah, it's about time," Elizabeth teased as she followed Xander. "WHOO-HOO, HOT!" Elizabeth said impressed by the brand new black Pontiac GTO Xander stopped by.  
  
"Thought you'd like it, now maybe you will stop giving me shit about my taste in cars," Xander said holding Liz's door open for her.  
  
Elizabeth waited until Xander got in the car and then she spoke seriously, "Remember you taught me to use a gun before I left. Well, I think it's time for me to carry one. I refuse to be a helpless target and now it will get worse when people find out who my father is, can you get me the P229?"  
  
Xander looked shocked and then seemed torn in his decision. "You know that Sonny and Jason are going to pitch fit when they find out." At Elizabeth's glare Xander continued, "But if this is what you want you got it." As they drove from the penthouse Carly was driving in from her morning meeting.  
  
"I need something fast. It must be super clean even more than for Morgan. Meet me at my place in 30 minutes with a nine," Xander ordered into his phone and then snapped it shut.  
  
"So where are you staying?" Liz asked curious.  
  
"Well, I've got this great friend who seems to have left her loft empty and I wanted her to be able to come back if she wanted," Xander said trying not to grin.  
  
"Xander, I don't know what to say. I am thankful for the opportunity though, but I guess for now it's yours," Liz said squeezing his arm. "I think you are promoted to brother status with Lucky and Nikolas."  
  
"Alright," Xander said with a big grin.  
  
_Kelly's  
_  
Xander and Elizabeth entered Kelly's laughing and immediately came to a halt seeing Courtney and Jason looking at them. Elizabeth barely controlled the urge to break in her new gun on the two of them. "Listen we can pickup some breakfast at Starbuck's and head back to the penthouse," Xander said trying to keep the peace.  
  
"I think you are smart, let's get out of here," Liz said turning from the two at the counter and heading out the door.  
  
As Jason and Courtney watched them leave Jason's shoulders slumped. He had only come in for coffee and now Liz obviously thought he was here for Courtney. "Jason, it'll work out. Go home and be with her," Courtney said before heading to the kitchen.  
  
_Penthouse Hallway  
_  
"They are looking for you two and Mr. Corinthos didn't seem happy," Marco warned as Xander and Liz got off the elevator.  
  
"God, do they know I am a grown woman," Liz said exasperated.  
  
Marco suppressed a grin as he moved to let the two of them into the Corinthos Penthouse. "Good luck"  
  
_Corinthos Penthouse  
_  
"Marco, you better know where Xander is now," Sonny yelled as the door opened.  
  
"Sonny why don't you get your panties out of the knot they are in. I am here and Xander has been with me the whole time," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes at Sonny.  
  
"Do you understand how worried we were?" Sonny snapped.  
  
"Listen up, no matter what we've found out in the past few days you haven't been my parent. I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions, so deal with it. I needed to run an errand and I took Xander with me. Gram knew I was leaving and I told her I would be back as soon as I could," Elizabeth said not backing down an inch from Sonny.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you even listen. Did you forget what happened?" at the look on Elizabeth's face Sonny knew he had screwed up big time.  
  
"You know what Mr. Corinthos I know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it along time, maybe for a little while I let others have a bit too much control but I will be fixing that right now. From now on I will agree to having Xander with me when I go some where, but otherwise you can butt the fuck out," Elizabeth spat out and then turned and marched from the room.  
  
Xander watched as Sonny sink down onto the couch and everyone else was silent. "I won't leave her side when she goes anywhere and for now I will get her to continue staying at Jason's. Give her awhile to calm down and then try talking to her," Xander said when he received a nod indicating he had been heard he left Sonny's to go back to guard duty.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Comments: Info I forgot to give you, Xander and Elizabeth did not sleep together despite what Jason thinks. They kissed then realized that they were making a mistake. I know where I want to go, but I hope I am getting there in a way you like. I want some input please, Xander/Emily or Xander/Other? Let me know. **PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 13  
**  
_Jason's Penthouse_  
  
When Xander walked into the penthouse Emily and Audrey were sitting on the couch staring toward the kitchen. Hearing a cupboard door slam shut Xander soon heard why. "What in the hell! Did that blonde bimbo change everything?" Elizabeth hollered in frustration.  
  
Xander wondered if he should find out what Elizabeth was searching for, but at that moment he heard a triumphant "AHA." Watching Elizabeth come out of the kitchen with a bottle of Johnny Walker and head for the balcony Xander wasn't sure he had a clue how to handle this situation with her.  
  
"Do you think Elizabeth should be drinking?" Emily asked quietly trying to keep Elizabeth from hearing.  
  
Audrey stared toward the balcony with trepidation. "I am not sure we can stop her."  
  
"Well, you are right we can't stop Elizabeth from doing something if she want to, but I am not leaving her alone to sulk," Xander said walking out onto the balcony.  
  
_Balcony  
_  
"Xander, no lectures or you can leave," Elizabeth said seeing him step out onto the balcony.  
  
"Johnny's here so I can have a couple of drinks with my sis," Xander said taking the bottle and downing a swallow. "Wow, that the stuff."  
  
For the first time since Sonny's "death" Xander heard Elizabeth laugh.  
  
_Penthouse Parking Garage_  
  
"Whoa, are you sure your friend won't mind Jamie and me showing up with you?" asked Summer self-consciously.  
  
"Of course, Liz is the go to girl. Always helping out a friend. She will have you and Jamie safely tucked away before I know what happens." Lucky said sounding proud. As a guard held the elevator door for them Lucky noticed Summer's reluctance. "Look you've been with Prince Nikolas all day," Lucky said laughing at his brother's scowl. "Liz will be a piece of cake I promise."  
  
_Jason's Penthouse_  
  
Johnny opened the door and looked around the living area. Emily was standing at the door to the balcony, so he decided she was the person to ask. "Excuse me, Ms. Quartermaine." Emily's head snapped in his direction and she gave him a smirk. "Mr. Spencer and Mr. Cassadine are on the way up. They also said they brought someone to surprise Ms. Weber. Is it okay to let them in?"  
  
"Lucky and Nik are here," Elizabeth hollered slightly slurred. "Send 'em to the par-tay!"  
  
"I guess that would be a yes," Emily said to Johnny as the elevator doors opened.  
  
Lucky, Nikolas, and Summer carrying Jamie walked out of the elevator and turned toward Jason's Penthouse. As they turned Elizabeth bounced into the penthouse from the balcony. As Lucky walked toward Elizabeth he felt Summer come to a halt. "Oh my God! Thank God you are alright!" Summer said shakily.  
  
Elizabeth stopped in front of Summer. Looking at Lucky and Nikolas she said, "You found where I was."  
  
As the boys wrapped Elizabeth in a group hug Lucky whispered, "Of course we did. We would never leave our sister lost alone out in the world.  
  
Elizabeth turned back to Summer and hugged her and Jamie. "Thank you for giving them the envelope. Hopefully it will help us figure out what is going on."  
  
"Your welcome, but I don't understand. Why did they need it if you are here?" Summer asked hugging her again while trying to keep Jamie snuggled close to her.  
  
"It's a long story, but why don't we go lay Jamie down and I'll explain," Elizabeth said steering Summer toward the stairs. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Comments: LizzieBella here we go again. Hopefully I will be able to update more often than this week. Reviews will get you everywhere   
  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 14**  
  
_Jason's Penthouse/Elizabeth's Room  
_  
Elizabeth sat watching Summer absorb everything she had just told her. Gently rubbing Jamie's back Summer finally spoke, "So now your...father is trying to keep you safe by keeping you here?"  
  
Rolling her eyes Elizabeth said, "Yeah, I guess that's the plan. I just don't think I can stay here and watch Jason and Blondie with each other."  
  
"Elizabeth, you said Jason came looking for you. Maybe he realizes his mistake," Summer said softly.  
  
"Nah, I am sure he was doing what Sonny said as usual," Elizabeth said walking toward the bathroom. "Ah shit, I forgot Bobbie wanted to see me. I bet she is going to ask about the rape."  
  
"Elizabeth they just want you to be okay. I want you to be okay," Summer said walking over to where Elizabeth was standing.  
  
Tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks silently, "Why did it have to happen again? Who is ever going to want me now that I am..." as she choked on her sobs Summer wrapped Elizabeth in her arms.  
  
"Elizabeth, no matter what you will be okay. Look at us, we are survivors and we will survive. Isn't that what you told me," Summer said gently.  
  
"Will you go with me to see Bobbie?" Elizabeth asked quietly.  
  
"You know I will. First I have to figure out where I am staying though," Summer said wiping the tears from Elizabeth's face.  
  
"You are staying here, of course," Elizabeth said adamantly.  
  
_Jason's Penthouse/Living Room_  
  
Summer and Elizabeth walked downstairs to find Emily all alone. "Hey Em," Elizabeth said. "Where did the guys go?"  
  
"Hi...are you ok?" Emily asked seeing Elizabeth's face puffy from crying.  
  
"Yeah, it's...I will be thanks for asking, Em," Elizabeth said softly.  
  
"Ok, the guys said they had to develop some pictures and Xander said to tell you to behave while he was gone," Emily said turning from Elizabeth as she said the last part.  
  
"Em, it's about time you got something, Xander and I are nothing but friends. Well, that's not completely true," at Emily's saddened look Elizabeth continued. "Xander is like a brother to me Em. He has had my back no matter what and I trust him. Do you understand now?"  
  
"How? I guess I don't get to ask that. I just don't know what to do Elizabeth," Emily said sadly.  
  
"Em, you two will have to figure out what kind of friendship you have. I won't get in the middle of you, but I also won't have you thinking I am with Xander. Ok?" Elizabeth said seriously.  
  
"Ok. Umm...were you two going somewhere?" Emily asked.  
  
"I need to see Bobbie," Elizabeth said looking away.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Emily's heart almost broke at the look on Elizabeth's face, but she held it in and offered another option. "Why don't you take Summer and I will spend some time getting to know Jamie?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Summer in desperation. Summer gave her a reassuring look as she handed Jamie to Emily. "If you need anything just come get me. His diaper bag is in Elizabeth's room." At Emily's nod Summer led Elizabeth out the door.  
  
_Corinthos' Penthouse  
_  
Marco had let Elizabeth and Summer into the penthouse. Elizabeth heard Michael giggling upstairs, but no one seemed to be downstairs. "I am not sure what I should do?"  
  
Summer smiled at her and looked toward the stairs. "Why not go up and see who has the little guy giggling up a storm?"  
  
"Umm...I guess, but I doubt Carly would be fond of me hanging out in her place. And she will definitely not like me wandering around." Elizabeth seemed to be frozen with indecision.  
  
"HELLO, IS ANYONE HOME?" Summer yelled.  
  
"Summer, are you crazy?" Elizabeth looked at her shocked.  
  
"Well, I figured this way someone would have to come to us," Summer responded as Carly descended the stairs.  
  
"What is all the yelling about? Who the hell are you?" Carly snapped coming down the stairs.  
  
"We need to see Bobbie," Summer said pointedly ignoring Carly's questions.  
  
As Carly noticed Elizabeth in the room she seemed unsure of how to react. "Well, you could've asked politely."  
  
"If we could find someone maybe we would. Listen can you just ask Bobbie to come see Elizabeth so we can get on with our day," Summer asked annoyed.  
  
"Fine, I will get her." Carly said going upstairs.  
  
"Man, I can see why you two didn't get along," Summer said turning to Elizabeth.  
  
Laughing Elizabeth said, "Thanks for taking my mind off the task, Summer. Jeez, like you even gave her a chance."  
  
"Didn't need to give her one. She hurt you and I don't play nice with people who hurt my friends," Summer said with a smirk.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth," Bobbie said coming down the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth tensed and Summer stood protectively beside her. "Bobbie, umm..."  
  
"Elizabeth, it's okay. I know you don't want to talk, but we need to about a couple of things," Bobbie said warily looking at Summer.  
  
"Elizabeth remember survivors," Summer whispered leading her to the couch.  
  
Bobbie wasn't sure how to handle things with this girl in the room. "Elizabeth..."  
  
"Listen Bobbie, before I chicken out. I was raped. I am assuming that's what you wanted to know, right," Elizabeth said quickly.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth..." Bobbie sighed and sank down in front of Elizabeth. "I wish I could have left it, but I need to know if you are going to be mad that I gave you the morning after pills?"  
  
"Thank God. Bobbie I was so scared you hadn't. I didn't know what I was going to do. I mean I want to be a mom someday, but I don't know if I could do it this way," Elizabeth sobbed. Both Summer and Bobbie held her as she cried.  
  
As Elizabeth calmed Bobbie spoke, "I got your test results today, no diseases and you aren't pregnant. Do you want to talk to anyone?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "Not right now Bobbie please."  
  
"Whatever you need Elizabeth. You know I will be here if you need me," Bobbie said hugging her. "Now do you want to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Oh, Bobbie this is Summer. She helped me when I was running from the..." Elizabeth gulped.  
  
"Summer it's nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of our girl," Bobbie said with an understanding look at Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, let's just say it was mutual," Summer said smiling at Bobbie. "Listen, I have a feeling we should get some food into Elizabeth, so why don't you have dinner with us over at Jason's." At Bobbie's nod and Elizabeth's smile she continued, "See you in an hour?"  
  
"I'll be there. Elizabeth, your grandmother went home. She said she'd be back this evening," Bobbie said walking them to the door.  
  
"Thanks, Bobbie," Elizabeth said with a hug good bye. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Notes: Something short and sweet hopefully. It's the first step, let me know what ya think.  
  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 15**  
  
_Jason's Penthouse  
_  
Summer headed for the kitchen as Elizabeth sat next to Emily, "Em, I want to thank you for being so understanding."  
  
"Elizabeth, I just want you to be safe and get better. I hope that we can get our friendship back to where it was before," Emily said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, how am I supposed to cook without spices," Summer said exasperated.  
  
"Well, guess Blondie doesn't feed Jason," Elizabeth said with a smirk.  
  
"She doesn't live here," Jason said from the doorway.  
  
"Oh please don't make her move out on my account," Elizabeth snarled. No reason to sneak around I already know you two can't keep your hands off each other."  
  
"That's it! I am sick of you making smart ass remarks when you left and split from town before Courtney and I even got together. Unlike you and Xander who can't wait for me to leave the room," Jason said getting into Elizabeth's face.  
  
"I am only going to say this once. I am sorry for kissing Xander and for letting you think we did more. But if you would stop running to the two blondes' beck and call maybe we could've worked things out," Elizabeth yelled back.  
  
"What do you mean you weren't with Xander?" Jason said shocked.  
  
"Why I should feel the need to explain anything to you is beyond me," Elizabeth said sitting down on the couch. "Wait, where are you girls sneaking off too?"  
  
"Elizabeth, it is time you two got things straight. Emily informs me that Sonny is a cook and I figure I will see if he will let me cook us dinner. Plus Emily said I could borrow some stuff for Jamie until we go shopping tomorrow. Now talk and try not to get to out of hand," Summer said ushering Emily out the door.  
  
Jason stared at Elizabeth not sure where to begin. "What do you want Jason? You moved on just a couple days after I left the penthouse, so what's the point?" Elizabeth said the fight draining out of her.  
  
"What are you talking about? You left town and I was..." Jason started glaring at her.  
  
"PUHLEESE, I saw the two of you making out the night I left," Elizabeth growled at Jason.  
  
Jason winced at the comment as he realized what she had seen and assumed, "You...you saw...what do you mean?"  
  
"I went looking for you and Johnny told me you were guarding blondie. So of course I believed the two of you when you said it was business. Boy, did I feel stupid when I saw you two kissing," Elizabeth said walking to look out over the city.  
  
"Elizabeth, I didn't mean it. It just happened," Jason said with a sigh. "She kissed me and I let her, but all I could think of was you. I told her it couldn't happen again."  
  
"Oh, so not again meant what a couple of days? Jason, I know I left, but it doesn't seem like it mattered to you," Elizabeth said trying to stay calm.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Elizabeth? You told your friends you weren't coming back. You didn't even tell me you were leaving," Jason said staring out the window.  
  
"What did you want Jason? I gave you every chance to explain that you were on business and were ok and nothing from you. Then when I left you made no effort to stop me or to explain. And the final straw you and blondie seem to be together, so what did you think I should do?" Elizabeth said staring at him.  
  
"Elizabeth..." Jason said reaching out to tough her. "I don't know how to say I am sorry enough to make it up to you."  
  
"I know Jason. I am just not up to trying to keep up with you," Elizabeth said sadly.  
  
"Elizabeth, I am not giving up. I made that mistake once and I won't do it again. So you take your time and we will work it out," Jason said his body language telling Elizabeth he meant it.  
  
"We will see I guess," Elizabeth said with a slight grin. "We better go save Sonny from Summer. She gets a bit crazy when she is making a meal." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did a lot of things wouldn't have happened and some would have.  
  
Rating: I am rating this R because I may get graphic in some of the violence that occurs. Since they are in the mob after all.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for everyone's support. **LizzieBella, thewretchedchild, and lizfan4ever99** you all are fantastic for my ego. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 16  
  
_Two Weeks Later_**  
  
_Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Warehouse_  
  
Jason sat at his desk attempting to do the books, but he kept getting distracted by thoughts of Elizabeth. Johnny had been running the search for Lansing and the other men behind Elizabeth's attack and today he brought new information that Jason didn't want to give Elizabeth. Elizabeth had fooled everyone, she played like she was fine and even Jason had believed her. Until last night, he'd went to check a noise in Elizabeth's room and found her huddled in a corner clutching her gun. Jason wasn't sure how long this had been happening or when she got a gun, but he was glad she didn't shoot him. It had taken Jason two hours to get Elizabeth calmed down and back into bed. When he woke up this morning Elizabeth had somehow slipped out without him waking. And now Jason had to tell Elizabeth that one of the men who planned her attack was her uncle.  
  
Sonny walked in interrupting Jason's thoughts. "Jason, I wasn't sure you'd be in today."  
  
"Well, Elizabeth went out this morning, so I thought I'd come in and get the books caught up."  
  
"Any problems I need to know about?" Sonny sat in the visitor's chair and looked at Jason.  
  
"Not with the business, but Johnny reported some new information on Elizabeth's attack." At Sonny's nod to continue Jason stood and walked to look out the window. "Do you remember Maria having brothers?"  
  
_Coleman's Bar  
_  
Courtney looked toward the door to see what the commotion was about and saw Carly and a guard having a confrontation with a dockworker. Carly glared at the man and walked toward the bar. "Hi Carly. I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Courtney, I tried calling to check in with you and Mama said you moved. Why didn't you let us know?"  
  
Courtney sighed and looked away from Carly. "Listen I know right now things are tough and I figured it would be easier this way." At Carly's look Courtney wondered if she could explain so Carly understood. "It's just that a lot of things would be uncomfortable right now if I were around. I know how to take care of myself and I think I need to do that for now. I let my guards check out my new place, so there shouldn't be any worries there."  
  
Carly looked around the bar and noticed Coleman coming out of the office. "You don't have to work for him Courtney. I could get you something better."  
  
"Carly, it's okay. Coleman and I worked our difference out and have an understanding now. I rent a studio near here so it works out good. I need to do things on my own right now. Thanks for offering though."  
  
"If you do need help it's okay to ask. We are family you know." Courtney's look told Carly it was time to change topics. "Let's make time for lunch sometime soon. Call me when you get the chance."  
  
"I will. Give Michael hugs for me. Now you better get home before Sonny freaks out about you being here."  
  
Laughing Carly waved goodbye and headed home.  
  
_General Hospital_  
  
Bobbie looked around the corner and saw Elizabeth sitting outside the meeting room. She'd been there for an hour now and Bobbie wasn't sure what to do. As Bobbie walked back to the Nurses' station she noticed Lucky and Summer pushing Jamie in his stroller towards her. "Hi you two. What are you up to today?"  
  
"Just brought Jamie in for a check up. Lucky was nice and brought us down."  
  
"Hey Aunt Bobbie, do you know if Georgie would be interested in babysitting? Summer got a job working for Dad and she doesn't want to impose on Elizabeth. Despite Elizabeth telling her it was fine." Lucky laughed when Summer elbowed him for his comment.  
  
"Why don't I take you to meet Georgie after my shift. That way you can see how Georgie and Jamie get along and get to know her yourself."  
  
"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?" At Bobbie's smile Summer grinned. "Lucky, why don't you go ahead and take off. We'll be fine while we wait for Bobbie."  
  
"I can wait with you. It's really no big deal."  
  
"Yes, it is. I know you have a shoot this afternoon with Gia. Don't worry I'm fine. Thanks again for everything, you were great today."  
  
"Okay, but you'll call if I can help you out." Summer's grin and hug told Lucky all he needed to know for now. "See you later." Bending over the stroller Lucky tickled Jamie's tummy. "Bye big guy. Try to keep mom out of trouble."  
  
As Lucky got into the elevator Amy came over to the Nurses' station. "Bobbie, I don't know what is up, but Elizabeth Weber is sitting down the hall and has been for awhile."  
  
"Amy, could you please keep your voice down and have some discretion. I will take care of Elizabeth." The look on Bobbie's face froze Amy in her spot. "Now would you go take care of room 360." Amy scurried away before Bobbie could say anything more.  
  
"Bobbie, could you tell me where Elizabeth is please?" Summer could see Bobbie trying to decide what to do. "Bobbie something happened last night and she was gone this morning before anyone else was awake. Please let me try and help her."  
  
Bobbie sighed, "Elizabeth is down the corridor toward the Rape Crisis Center. Last I saw she was sitting outside of one of the meeting rooms."  
  
"Bobbie, thank you for trusting me. I promise to be careful and let Elizabeth decide what to say and do. I've been there and I know she needs us. It's just that she needs it to be on her terms, so she feels safe." Summer saw that Bobbie understood. "I will come back here to meet you or let you know if I need to postpone."  
  
"Summer you do whatever she needs. The offer is good any day just let me know." The two women shared a look of compassion for the friend and Summer walked towards the Rape Crisis Center pushing Jamie.  
  
Approaching Elizabeth Summer could see the tension rolling off her in waves. Softly and cautiously Summer spoke, "Elizabeth can I sit with you?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged and Summer sat down. She noticed the board by the door said Rape Survivors Group Therapy. "Elizabeth can I do anything?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't...I just want it to stop."  
  
"Oh, sweetie. I wish I could help. I know you are in lots of pain. What if we go inside together?"  
  
"I don't know if I can. How can I face those women and say I let myself get raped again," Elizabeth's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Summer realized her voice had frightened Elizabeth. "I am sorry I scared you. I don't want you to be scared of me. I just don't want you to ever think things like that about yourself. You didn't let anything happen and the rape and assault was not your fault." Summer's voice had softened, but still the tone was strong and convincing. As Elizabeth's eyes met Summer's she saw the pain pouring out of Elizabeth.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean..." As Elizabeth felt Summer's hand on hers she stopped.  
  
"Elizabeth, I promise none of this was your fault." As Elizabeth looked at Summer this time she saw a flicker of belief in what Summer was saying. "Do you want to come inside with me?" Summer stood as she waited for Elizabeth's response.  
  
Elizabeth hesitated, but she stood beside Summer and looked at the door. "Yeah, I think it might help." Summer opened the door and they walked in together. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 17  
**  
_Jason's Penthouse  
_  
Summer was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Elizabeth sat out on the balcony smoking and thinking about the first group session. Elizabeth wished she could forget the smell and the touch of the animals that had attacked her. She tensed as she heard someone walk onto the balcony. "Muffin, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Carly, what do you want?" Elizabeth sighed; talking to Carly was not something she needed today.  
  
"Listen, I am trying to be civil, but you won't even talk to Sonny."  
  
Elizabeth didn't feel like getting a lecture on being nice to Sonny, so she interrupted Carly before she could get started. "Carly, Sonny and I have things to work out, but I am not in the mood to do it right now. And it is none of your business anyway. Was that all?"  
  
Carly's mouth hung open for a second, "See this is what I am talking about. I don't know how to have a civil conversation with you."  
  
At that moment Jason walked out onto the balcony. "Carly, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just trying to talk to...Elizabeth. However, as usual she is rude and just dismisses me."  
  
"Carly, this is not the time." Jason sighed and looked between the two women.  
  
"No, Jason, Carly wants me to have a conversation. So let's see what topic she wants to pick." Carly looked shocked and didn't speak. "Maybe you want to discuss the way I can't look into the mirror without seeing the fear." When Carly wouldn't meet Elizabeth's eyes she continued. "No, okay how about when anyone tries to touch me my skin crawls because I still feel those MONSTERS TOUCHING ME. OF COURSE NOT, CARLY WANTS TO DISCUSS SONNY AND HOW I AM BEING UNFAIR TO SONNY. NEVER MIND THAT THE MAN TURNED HIS BACK ON ME WAY BEFORE I DECIDED NOT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM. WELL GUESS WHAT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW SONNY OR YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW, CARLY."  
  
Elizabeth was shouting and Jason wasn't sure what to do. "Carly, I think you should go."  
  
"No thinking about it you will go. What in the hell were you thinking you bitch?" Summer stood glaring at Carly. "Jason take Elizabeth upstairs while Carlybabes and I have a little chat."  
  
"Summer..."  
  
"Jason, I don't care what you think or want right now it's about Elizabeth. Elizabeth can't handle this right now and you either keep her safe or get in the way. Don't make me take you both on because I will. Now please take Elizabeth upstairs."  
  
Jason looked toward Elizabeth and could see her trembling. From the look on Elizabeth's face he wasn't sure she even was aware of what was happening. God he almost did it again, when was he going to learn to stand by her and not let Carly interfere. Touching her arm gently Jason asked, "Elizabeth will you come upstairs with me for a little while. I think you should rest." Without speaking she walked into the penthouse and started up the stairs. As Jason followed he saw her stumble on the stairs. Quickly Jason gathered Elizabeth into his arms and made his way up to her room. As Jason sat Elizabeth on her bed she started to cry. Other than Elizabeth's breakdown with her Grams and the nightmares that plagued her she had managed to keep the tears at bay, but now she couldn't stop them. "I...I...I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Holding Elizabeth's hand and gently rubbing her back Jason tried to comfort her. "Elizabeth I know you can." Seeing the doubt on her beautiful face almost crushed Jason. "Elizabeth you are the strongest person I know. You inspire me to be a better person." Jason saw I glimmer of belief in Elizabeth's eyes and held onto it. No matter what he had to do Jason was going to help Elizabeth get her life back.  
  
_Meanwhile downstairs  
_  
Carly tried to push pass Summer; "I don't have time for your show of tough girl attitude."  
  
Summer grabbed Carly and put her in a chair. "Trust me Carly there is no show. You are going to sit and listen and when I am done you can go." Carly tried to get up and Summer held her shoulders down and got into her face. "We can do it easy or hard, you decide bitch. Personally I would love for you to let me do it the hard way." At Carly's slump in the chair Summer stood up and looked down on her. "You really do amaze me, right off I pegged your trail trash ass, but you do like to pretend don't you." Carly opened her mouth, but Summer waved her off. "Don't try girl it's obvious poor girl made it big. Now I am not afraid of some Mafioso's wife and I don't think you want to explain yourself anyway. From now on you will leave Elizabeth alone. I see you near her or harassing her you will remember why you wanted to escape those trailer parks. Got me!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"No not whatever. Do you know can you even imagine what that woman upstairs had endured and now is trying to overcome? Can you possibly fathom what it must be like to then discover the reason you went through it all was someone was trying to make your father pay? And on top of it all your father is someone who forgot you existed and pushed your boyfriend together with a sister he didn't even know. Never mind the fact that she stood by you psychos against everyone she ever knew and loved, let's just dump Lizzie she doesn't matter anyway. Isn't that right?" Carly was starting to look uncomfortable and Summer knew she was getting to her. "Well, Carlybabes got something to say?"  
  
"I...whoa...we really did that to her didn't we." Carly looked down at her hands. "I never got along with Elizabeth, but she was so nice to me when she thought Sonny died. I didn't even think about that, how she must have felt." Carly stood and looked at Summer. "When Elizabeth is ready to talk to Sonny I won't interfere and maybe someday we can find a way to get along. I am not making promises, but I better start trying or I may lose everything."  
  
As Carly walked out Summer shook her head. Some people she just wouldn't ever stop wanting to knock down a peg and Carly looked like she might be one of them. "Let's hope she meant what she said," Summer mumbled heading back to the kitchen. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 18**  
  
Over the next week Jason and Elizabeth seemed to grow closer and spend more and more time together. When Elizabeth wasn't with Jason she was with Summer and Emily. Zander had started teasing them about being the Terrible Trio, he was sure they were moments away from causing some sort of trouble.  
  
Jason had gone to have dinner with Sonny and Carly last night and once again felt bad for Sonny. He knew that Sonny wanted to have a chance to work things out with Elizabeth and wasn't sure when she was going to let him. Carly had been uncharacteristically quiet on the subject. Jason tried talking to her about it without Sonny, but Carly seemed to want to leave the subject alone. He was still puzzled and definitely hoped that didn't mean she was up to something.  
  
_Friday Afternoon Jason's Penthouse  
_  
"Jason, Johnny wanted me to bring you this report on the Alcazar's. It's not good we can't find out very much about Lorenzo."  
  
Jason leafed through the pages and sighed. Why did they set this up? "So, we've got confirmation that they were Maria's brothers. I don't think this is going to go over well with Elizabeth."  
  
"We have to tell her though. You know what will happen otherwise."  
  
Yes Jason knew what would happen if they didn't give Elizabeth this information. He learned his lesson last time about secrets like this from her. Losing Elizabeth wasn't an option so Jason would tell her and they would deal with it together. "Zander I am going to tell her." Jason watched as Zander thought about his statement. They had been trying to get along for Elizabeth's sake and this was the first true test. Was it all for show for Elizabeth or could they trust each other?  
  
"Ok, I will go along as long as you tell her this weekend. I won't risk someone else telling Elizabeth and her feeling we've betrayed her." Unfortunately for the men Elizabeth walked through the door at the end of Zander's statement.  
  
Crossing her arms and looking between Jason and Zander, Elizabeth shook her head. "I am not sure what you two are up to, but why would I think I was being betrayed?"  
  
"Paranoid much, sis."  
  
"ZANDER!"  
  
"Umm...well...you see..."  
  
"Zander, I think it's time for me to talk to Elizabeth. ALONE," Jason said with a stern look.  
  
"Zander, why don't Jamie and I take you for some coffee. We can discuss Emily and what you are going to do about that situation." Jason and Elizabeth looked amused as Summer pulled Zander along with one hand while pushing the stroller back to the elevator.  
  
"So..."  
  
Jason shut the door and walked to the couch. "Elizabeth, will you come sit with me?"  
  
"Ok, but you're making me nervous. I mean things have been great lately no new threats. What are you..."  
  
Jason smile and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth, you want me to talk?"  
  
Smiling back Elizabeth tried to look calm. "Ok, I am done, you talk."  
  
"Elizabeth, I need to know there still might be times when I will need you to trust me and know that it is business that keeps me from telling you something. But I want you to know that I trust you and I won't keep important things from you." At Elizabeth's hesitant look Jason's voice became gentle. "Elizabeth, never again will I make the mistake I did, things that involve you or that are important will be told to you. What I have to tell you involves you. And even though I know it will hurt you and I don't want you hurt, I am telling you."  
  
Elizabeth was getting more and more nervous. "Jason, you are scaring me. You never talk or explain this much."  
  
Tucking a loose curl of her hair behind Elizabeth's ear Jason looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I just need you prepared." At Elizabeth's nod Jason continued, "Johnny and Zander have uncovered some information about who planned your attack." Jason felt Elizabeth tense and felt terrible about what he had to tell her. "I had them confirm it before telling you. That's why Zander was here today. They found out that Alcazar was the man who sent someone after you when Lansing gave him the information on who you were. Now we have confirmed that Luis is still comatose in a hospital which leaves us with his brother Lorenzo."  
  
"I thought Luis wanted to hurt Sonny because of Brenda. Why would Lorenzo be planning to hurt me before Luis even came here? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Jason could feel Elizabeth's anxiety rising, he had to calm her down. "Elizabeth, please look at me. Baby, please, I need you to breathe."  
  
Elizabeth tried to calm down, but the attack started playing through her mind. "Why would they want to hurt me?" Elizabeth's voice was filled with pain and anguish.  
  
Taking a chance Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and rocked her. He kept whispering words of comfort as he tried to soothe her pain. As Elizabeth's breathing started to even out Jason spoke again, "I promise no matter what I will find them." Elizabeth nodded against his chest and Jason sighed trying to figure out how to tell her the worst part. "Elizabeth, I need to tell you one more thing and I am just going to say it." Elizabeth tensed against him, but didn't pull away. "Maria was Luis and Lorenzo's sister."  
  
Elizabeth felt like her mind just shut off. One second she heard Jason saying her mother was related to the Alcazar brothers and the next she realized she was laying on Jason wrapped in his arms. As Elizabeth tried to comprehend why someone would send men to attack their own niece she felt Jason rub her back. "Hey"  
  
"I am glad your back. I was worried."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"About an hour. I thought about calling Bobbie, but decided to let you be for a moment."  
  
"I just don't understand. Why would they come after Sonny's daughter if I were their niece? Maybe they didn't know, but that doesn't make sense. Because if they didn't know about Sonny and Maria then what was their beef with Sonny. I mean it couldn't be about Brenda if Lorenzo was planning something separate from Luis." Elizabeth tucked her head into the crook of Jason's neck and sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, you are safe. We will find out, I promise."  
  
"I just don't understand why all my family seems to hate me."  
  
Jason held Elizabeth tight. "I know you don't want to hear it, but Sonny doesn't hate you." Elizabeth sniffed and looked up at his face. "I know he fucked up bad, but Elizabeth he can't apologize if you refuse to see him."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and snuggled back into Jason. "I know, but I was so hurt and I don't know what to say. I was pretty mean when I got back. And yes it was justified, but now I am not sure what I should do."  
  
"How about if we have him over for coffee and see if you can talk?"  
  
"You promise you won't leave?"  
  
"I won't leave. No bailing."  
  
Elizabeth hugged Jason tightly. "Okay, I will talk to Sonny." 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Thanks for all the support and great comments on my story. Hope you enjoy this part.  
  
**Who is Elizabeth?  
  
Chapter 19**  
  
_Jason's Penthouse_  
  
Elizabeth sat on the couch talking on the phone to Emily. "Em, I just don't know what to say to Sonny." "Yeah, I know I promised Jason I would talk to him, but..." "Well I guess it's not going to hurt to try." Laughing at Em's comment, Elizabeth said, "Okay, one browniefest in payment of the best friend pep talk." Someone knocked on the door and Elizabeth got up to answer it. She opened the door and was surprised to find Georgie with Jamie. "Em, I have to go." "Thanks, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
As Elizabeth ushered Georgie into the penthouse she noticed a boy standing nervously in the hall. "Are you with Georgie?" He nodded yes, but still seemed unsure what to do. Elizabeth looked at Francis and tried not to laugh. "Fran, stop scaring the boy." Turning toward the boy Elizabeth gestured to the penthouse. "Why don't you come in with Georgie." The boy still didn't seem to sure, but when Elizabeth smiled at him he walked in.  
  
"I am so sorry to bug you Elizabeth."  
  
"Georgie, you aren't bugging me. I told you if you needed anything feel free to stop by or call. Now what's up?"  
  
"Well, I forgot that I told Dillon I'd help him look for an apartment. I can't get hold of Summer to ask if it's okay to take Jamie with us."  
  
"You're Dillon!" At Dillon's confused look Elizabeth realized she'd better clarify what she meant. "Dillon Quartermaine, Emily's cousin?"  
  
Dillon smiled at Emily's name. "The only Quartermaine other than Lila who doesn't try to run my life."  
  
"Wow, you weren't nervous about Jason were you?"  
  
"Well, everyone says he doesn't want the Quartermaine's around him. I just didn't want to piss him off."  
  
"Don't worry about Jason, he's really nice. He just doesn't tolerate the Quartermaine bickering or their interference."  
  
"Well, do you think it would be okay if Jamie went with us so I could find a place?"  
  
"Can't handle the Quartermaine craziness, huh!" At Dillon's smile Elizabeth made a decision she hoped Jason would back her up on. "You know Dillon I might have a place for you."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"Well, do you have a job or some money you can count on?"  
  
"I do have some money available, but I am looking for a job. It's just that I want to go to college and it's difficult swinging everything."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how we get everything settled, but I want to open a gallery where my studio is and I am going to see if I can buy the building." At Dillon's shocked look Elizabeth laughed. She thought about how it must sound to him this twenty-three year old saying she was buying a building. "Well, you see Jason said he'd loan me the money to get my art started."  
  
"I did, did I?"  
  
"Jason, hey! What do you mean, you just said it last night?"  
  
"Hmm...Nope, I said I would give you the money to get started with your art."  
  
"Jason, I can't take your money."  
  
Ignoring Elizabeth's comment Jason stared at the boy on the couch. "Right now I want to know how is sitting on the couch?"  
  
"Oh, umm...Dillon Quartermaine." At Jason's scowl Elizabeth hurried on. "Emily says he's too normal to be a Quartermaine. She thinks he was adopted like her." Dillon stifled a laugh and Jason actually looked like he might smile. "Anyway, he's looking to get away from the mansion and I thought he could rent one of the studios if I bought the building. Plus, I'll need some help getting everything setup and...humph..."  
  
Jason smiled at her as he held his finger on Elizabeth's lips. "Okay, I see you are going a mile a minute today." Dillon and Georgie cracked up laughing as they watched Jason with Elizabeth. "I will check out the building and see what we can do."  
  
"No." Jason looked at Elizabeth unsure what she was up to. "I want to do this Jason."  
  
Jason sighed, "Will you at least let me help. I will have Justice do the legal stuff."  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice to have your help." Elizabeth smiled at Jason and seemed about to bounce around the room.  
  
Jason turned to Dillon. "As far as your working with Elizabeth and living in the building I guess that would be okay as long as the Quartermaine's don't start bugging her."  
  
"Hey, I get to say who works for me." Elizabeth glared at Jason.  
  
"I just don't want them harassing you." At Elizabeth's continued glare, Jason threw his hands up. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Giving Jason a hug Elizabeth said, "Thanks for caring." Turning to Dillon Elizabeth started thinking about what she could offer to pay him. "Umm...I am not sure how much I could pay you, but how about we work out a deal."  
  
"Well, I don't know what do you think?"  
  
Jason wasn't sure if they would ever settle anything, so he decided to step in. "Okay, if Elizabeth and you are okay with it. How about you get a room plus $150 a week for helping Elizabeth set up the building. Once that is done you guys can renegotiate."  
  
Elizabeth worried her bottom lip as she thought about what Jason laid out. "Do you think I can afford that?"  
  
"Well, Zander pays rent there now along with a couple of others, so that should help some as you get things running. Plus if Dillon helps you things will get done faster."  
  
"I can help to. Painting and stuff, you know."  
  
"Oh, Georgie. I can't ask you to do that I couldn't pay you."  
  
"No problem. If it helps get Dillon away from the madness I will help." Elizabeth watched the way Dillon and Georgie looked at each other. Turning to Jason she decided if she was going to do this it was all or nothing. "Okay, how soon can we get moving?"  
  
"I'll call Justice and get everything going."  
  
"How long do you think it will take?"  
  
Turning to Dillon Elizabeth tried to figure out what was a reasonable amount of time. "I am not really sure. Hopefully, we can get things started in the next few weeks." At Dillon's dropped shoulders Elizabeth realized that didn't solve his immediate issues. "You know, Emily was staying here but she decided to go back to the mansion. So we have an extra room." As she realized what she offered and that she hadn't checked with Jason she whirled around to look at him. Jason looked at her a bit shocked for a second and then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know...I mean you don't know me, why would you do that?"  
  
"You are Jason and Emily's cousin of course I would offer. Look Jason's fine with it. I mean it can be crazy with Summer and Jamie here too, but you would be free to do your own thing. And it is only until we get the building and can get your unit set up."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to cause any problems."  
  
"Just think of the added perk of no Quartermaine's other than Emily dropping by." At Dillon's smile Elizabeth knew she had him.  
  
"I can help you guys get everything set up right?"  
  
At Georgie's hopeful look Elizabeth knew they came as a package deal. "If I can pay you in brownie's, you got a deal."  
  
Georgie jumped up and hugged Elizabeth. "This is so cool! Thanks for everything Elizabeth."  
  
"You know Summer gets off in about an hour, why don't you two go give Jamie a bath. I will call and let her know you are here." The two kids took Jamie upstairs and left Jason and Elizabeth alone.  
  
"That was very nice of you."  
  
"Of me, you are the one that is letting me do this. Jason you don't know how much this means to me. It is what I've always dreamed about."  
  
"Can I ask about your dream?"  
  
Jason stepped from in front of Elizabeth to beside her. She reached down and twined her fingers with his. "Sonny...hi."  
  
**A/N**: Okay so I know I led you to believe that this would be Sonny's and Elizabeth's time to talk, but this chapter kinda wrote itself first. So Chapter 20 will let us see if Sonny and Elizabeth can start to work things out. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 20**

_Jason's Penthouse_

As Elizabeth stood with Jason looking at Sonny she tried to prepare for the talk she was supposed to have. "Why don't I go get us something to drink? Coffee, okay?" Both men nodded and Elizabeth headed to the kitchen.

Jason watched Elizabeth hurry into the kitchen. "Let's sit."

Sonny and Jason sat in silence for a minute. "Are you sure she wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth just needs to do this her way."

"Hey, I thought you guys might like some brownies with your coffee."

"Thanks Elizabeth. I always enjoy your brownies."

Smiling at the compliment Sonny gave her Elizabeth released the breath she had been subconsciously holding. "So...umm..."

"I will go first. Okay."

With trepidation Elizabeth nodded at Sonny.

"Elizabeth, I want to..." Getting up Sonny paced over to the fireplace staring at a picture of Michael. "I want to apologize for how you got hurt during the Alcazar events." Looking at Elizabeth Sonny saw the wary look on her face and knew he had to do this right. "I could make lots of excuses, but I think it would be pointless. I did things that hurt you and I never meant for you to get hurt. You have been a loyal friend and I never meant to betray that." Sonny walked over and sank down in the chair. "I hope I haven't lost our friendship or a chance to get to know my daughter."

Elizabeth was shocked, she was sure that Sonny never apologized for what he considered business decisions. "Sonny I am not sure what to say. A lot of things happened in reaction to your faked death and I am trying to work through that." Looking at Jason sitting beside her Elizabeth met his eyes and smiled. "Jason and I are starting to fix our...umm...relationship, but it has taken time." Turning back to Sonny, Elizabeth weighed what she wanted to say. "Sonny if you can try to be patient and let me have time I would like to see if we could be a family. God help me, but I think I might even find a way to get along with Carly."

Jason snorted in an attempt to choke back his laughter. Elizabeth slapped him in the stomach, but gave him a quick grin.

Sonny gave Elizabeth a soft smile. "Carly told me how nice you were to her during everything. She actually was pretty mad at me for not letting you know what was going on."

Elizabeth was genuinely surprised by the fact that Carly stood up for her. "I would've never guessed Carly would stand up for me. She always acts like I don't belong and should just leave."

"Despite your inability to get along I believe Carly realized how important you were to Jason. We all know that Jason is very important to Carly and when it comes down to it she wants him to be happy. I wish I would've paid attention to what she was saying and done things differently."

"Sonny for now I think we need to move forward and not concentrate on the what ifs. Right now I don't have the energy to go over the ifs without being angry and I don't think that will help us. Can we agree on that?"

As he sat looking at Elizabeth Sonny realized he would do anything for a chance to be family with his daughter. "Elizabeth, I will try."

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_Elizabeth's Building_

"Okay, the contractors are all ready to start. Are you sure you have the plans you want?"

"Dillon, don't worry so much. I think these plans are fantastic and I don't know what I would do without you."

Blushing from Elizabeth's comment Dillon's eyes turned toward the man walking through the door. "I am sorry, but this is private property."

"And I am the Police, so I guess I can come in and chat with Miss Weber."

Dillon noticed Elizabeth stiffen when she heard the man's voice and quietly asked, "Do you want me to get Zander?"

"No he needs his sleep, plus Travis is already watching Taggert."

"What can I do for you Taggert?"

"Well, I just wondered what you were doing helping Anger Boy out with his latest front."

"First of all if you can't show the respect of calling him Jason or Mr. Morgan you can keep your mouth shut about him. And most importantly this building is mine, so I think now you should leave."

"When are you going to get it that nothing but pain is going to come from hanging around with criminals. You used to be such a nice girl."

"Taggert, what I do is none of your business. So unless you have something official to talk to me about you need to leave." Elizabeth noticed Travis walking up behind Taggert and nodded at him.

"I think Miss Elizabeth asked you politely enough."

"Kid I would think twice about hanging out with Elizabeth's friends they can get you killed."

Dillon glared at Taggert. "Dillon Morgan's the name and it would be good for you to remember to respect my cousin and Elizabeth from now on."

Elizabeth and Dillon watched Travis escort a speechless Taggert to the door. "Did I mention I love having you around?" Elizabeth grinned widely and hugged Dillon.

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long, but I just couldn't get this chapter to behave. Hopefully I will have Ch. 21 for you guys this weekend. Hope you enjoyed the latest in my saga. J


	21. Chapter 21

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 21 **

_**Thanksgiving Day** _

_Jason's Penthouse_

As Elizabeth came down the stairs she heard someone moving around in the kitchen. She knew Jason was in the shower. Summer had taken Jamie with her when she left with Lucky two days ago to go see his mom in Europe. They were hoping the new medication they had Laura on would help her to remember some things. So that left Dillon that was unusual since he always slept in. Going over to the kitchen Elizabeth peeked her head in to see Dillon attempting to make breakfast. "Hi!"

Dillon jumped and whirled around. "Oh my God you gotta warn people when you're coming."

Elizabeth chuckled and patted his arm. "What are you doing feeding an army?"

Dillon smiled and looked a bit sheepish. "You and Jason have been so great to me and I was hoping to do something nice today. But breakfast is kind of overwhelming me."

"Why don't I help. It's the thought that counts, plus you have most of it done. I will make the toast and set the table. You can finish up the omelets, deal!"

"Thanks so much!" As they set about doing their individual tasks to finish up breakfast Dillon kept looking over at Elizabeth. "Umm..."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to open your mouth, you've been looking over here every two seconds." Elizabeth laughed as Dillon realized he'd been caught.

"I was just wondering if you and Jason would mind if I went with you to see Grandmother and Emily this morning? I really miss getting to see them, but I don't want to get into it with all the rest."

Before Elizabeth could speak they both heard Jason from the doorway. "Of course you can come. No way I am letting them get to my cousin." Elizabeth turned and smiled at Jason. "We will go over there about eleven that way we all have time to get to where we are supposed to go for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Thanks, Jason. The omelets are ready so let's eat."

Jason watched Dillon go into the living room with the omelets. He'd noticed the coffee table had silverware on it, so he had assumed they would be eating breakfast together. "Hey, how are you feeling today?"

"Good, a little anxious, but good. I think it will all be okay. Bobbie warned me that Courtney and Mike had been invited, so I've been preparing this week. I talked to Gail about it and I think I can handle everything."

"You know you can tell me and we will leave."

"Oh no, I am not being your excuse to get out of a family gathering. But thanks for the offer Jason. If it gets to be too much I'll let you know." Smiling Elizabeth hugged him for a quick second before walking out into the living room with the toast.

Jason loved when Elizabeth touched him, he hoped she would be ready to work things out in their relationship. Jason knew he would never leave Elizabeth's side again and he only hoped that was a two way street. Strolling out into the living room with the orange juice that they had forgotten on the counter Jason smiled as he saw that Dillon and Elizabeth were chatting about the gallery.

_Corinthos' Penthouse_

Carly stumbled down the stairs with Michael following her. As Carly reached the living room she collapsed on the couch. "Hey Mr. Man will you go into the kitchen and ask Daddy to bring Mommy some coffee."

Giving his Mom a kiss on the cheek Michael headed for the kitchen. "Daddy, I drug Mommy out of bed and now she wants coffee."

Carly heard Sonny laugh with Michael and sighed happily. She hoped everything went well today. Carly knew she was tempting fate when she had invited Courtney and Mike to dinner, but she just couldn't let them be alone on the holiday. As Sonny strolled out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand Carly smiled. She leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks Honey."

"So as usual one of your men had to drag you from the bed. You seem to be tired a lot lately. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes Sonny, it's probably just the stress of everything going on around us." As Carly took a sip of her coffee her stomach rolled over. Setting the coffee quickly on the coffee table she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Carly! Carly! What's wrong?" Sonny followed her to the bathroom just in time to hear her retching through the door. "Baby, are you okay?"

Pulling out his cell phone Sonny dialed his doctor. "I need you at the Penthouse ASAP." "I am sorry about that, but my wife is sick and I need to know what is wrong." "Okay, fifteen minutes."

As Sonny closed the cell phone Carly walked out of the bathroom. "Sonny, that wasn't necessary. It is probably just the flu."

"Well, we will know for sure in a little bit. I just don't want to take any chances."

"Fine!" Carly went and sat on the couch wrapping a blanket around her.

"Please, Carly, for me just let him check you out?" Sliding to sit with Carly's head on his lap Sonny stroked her hair.

"Okay, if it will make you feel better."

"It will." Sonny watched her drift back to sleep. When Michael walked into the room Sonny held his finger up to his lips to be quiet. "Mommy doesn't feel very good. Did you eat your breakfast?"

Michael whispered, "Yes. Can I go up and play for a little while."

"I think that would be a good idea son." As Sonny watched Michael walk quietly upstairs he heard the front door opening.

Marco looked in and saw Sonny. When Sonny nodded he ushered Dr. Marques in.

"Carly I need you to wake up now." As she groaned and snuggled into him more Sonny felt bad for disturbing her. "Baby the doctor is here, please wake up." Carly opened her eyes a bit and looked at the doctor.

"Mrs. Corinthos, I know your not feeling well, but if you let me look at you we may be able to figure it out."

"Okay." As Carly sat up shakily both men looked at her in worry.

"Well, let's start with how you've been feeling."

"I've been tired a lot and then this morning I vomited after having a sip of coffee."

"When did this start?"

"About a month ago."

A month Sonny thought. Where have I been? Why didn't I notice how bad she was feeling? I need to start taking better care of her. Sonny realized he had missed something because Carly was standing with Dr. Marques now. "What's going on?"

"Well, I can't find a reason for these symptoms other than..."

"Oh my God!"

Sonny realized Carly was standing there looking shocked.

"Mrs. Corinthos, I am not sure. I just think you should maybe get tested."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"As I told Mrs. Corinthos, the only thing that I can think of is..."

"He thinks I am pregnant."

Sonny looked back and forth between the doctor and his wife as a big grin came onto his face. "We are going to have a baby."

"Now I am not sure, but I think Mrs. Corinthos should get a test."

As Sonny wrapped his arms around Carly he smiled down at her. "You might be pregnant."

Carly watched the love and happiness on his face and it filled her heart. "I might be pregnant."

"Well...umm...I will go. I left an anti nausea medicine that is safe for pregnant women. It should help Mrs. Corinthos for today."

As Dr. Marques walked out Sonny held Carly tight to him. "You are the most wonderful woman on the planet."

Carly laughed and hugged him tightly back. "I will call Dr. Meadow's office tomorrow and set up an appointment. Is there a time that would be better for you?"

"As soon as you can get it. I want to make sure everything is going well and get everything set up."

Beaming at Sonny's happiness Carly touched her stomach.

_Quartermaine Mansion_

Jason looked into the door window and saw only Grandmother and Emily. Opening the door he ushered Elizabeth and Dillon through ahead of him. "Happy Thanksgiving Grandmother. Emily."

"Oh Jason, I am so happy to see you. And you brought Elizabeth and Dillon. Happy Thanksgiving to you all."

Hugging Elizabeth first Emily smiled at them all. "Happy Thanksgiving you guys."

Jason went and kneeled by his grandmother giving her a kiss. "We didn't want to miss seeing you today."

Dillon walked over and hugged his grandmother before sitting close by. "Grandmother, are you feeling well?"

"Of course I am feeling well. I've got my Grandsons visiting. And Elizabeth as always it is wonderful to see you."

Elizabeth stood behind Jason and smiled at Lila. "It is nice to see you as well Mrs. Quartermaine."

"It's Lila or Grandmother for you sweetheart."

Blushing Elizabeth smiled at Lila. "Happy Thanksgiving..." As Jason looked up at her Elizabeth's breath caught for a moment. Looking back at Lila she finished, "Grandmother."

Emily couldn't keep the grin off her face as she noticed the interaction between Jason and Elizabeth. Sitting next to Dillon she got involved in the conversation. They were all so involved in catching up with one another they never heard Edward enter.

"What is that hooligan doing in my house?"

Jason stiffened at Edward's voice. "Grandmother, it was wonderful seeing you." Kissing her cheek Jason stood and looked at Elizabeth and Dillon hugging Emily. As both of them kissed Lila goodbye he walked to Emily. "I was glad to see you today. You know you and Zander are welcome at Bobbie's if things get out of control here."

"I know. I am just glad Zander agreed to spend Thanksgiving with me. I'll see you later."

Jason heard Edward start in on Dillon and had enough. "Old man you will leave my family alone. Let's go Dillon." Taking Elizabeth's hand he led them out of the mansion.


	22. Chapter 22

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 22**

**_Thanksgiving _**

_Bobbie's Brownstone_

Elizabeth and Jason stood on the front steps staring at the door. Jason wasn't sure what was wrong, they had started up the steps and Elizabeth had stopped abruptly. Leaning toward Elizabeth Jason tipped her chin up to look at him. "Hey! No matter what I will be right beside you." At Elizabeth's sigh Jason cupped her cheek running his thumb on her lips. Without thinking Jason moved the last few inches to brush his lips on Elizabeth's. As Jason pulled away he was afraid to look at Elizabeth. They hadn't kissed since she had returned and Jason wasn't sure if he had overstepped.

Elizabeth knew that Jason was torn on what to do, but she wasn't. The kiss had been amazing, like something inside had completely clicked into place. When Elizabeth realized Jason wasn't going to look at her she slid her hand up his arm to curl around his neck. As Jason finally looked at her Elizabeth whispered, "I think we need to establish something." As the confusion in Jason's eyes deepened Elizabeth smiled. "Just in case anyone decides to ask you are mine." And with that statement Elizabeth pulled Jason down to meet her lips for a long slow kiss. As Elizabeth felt the passion rising in her she heard someone clear her throat. Groaning as she separated her mouth from Jason's Elizabeth buried her face in his neck.

Jason had lost himself in Elizabeth he couldn't believe it, well really he could it was Elizabeth after all. However, he hadn't even realized someone opened the door until he heard Carly clear her throat. And of course it was Carly because she always had terrible timing when it came to Elizabeth and him. Trying hard not to growl in frustration Jason looked toward Carly as he held Elizabeth tightly in his arms. "Yes Carly!"

"Well...umm...you see...hmm...okay I am sorry about the timing, but Michael saw you drive up and he has been dying waiting for the two of you. I really am sorry." As Carly watched Jason and Elizabeth she wondered how she could have possibly missed the fact that they belonged together. Just seeing how they fit in each other's arms made it glaringly obvious. If only she could do some things over maybe she could have prevented the terrible fights between herself and Elizabeth or the ones with Jason over Elizabeth. Trying to keep up beat she smiled as Elizabeth finally faced her. "Hi! Umm...is it okay if I keep you two just a minute longer?"

Elizabeth shrugged and Jason looked puzzled. "Okay, Carly. But what are you up to?"

"Nothing I promise Jason. Just one second." Turning around she hollered, "Sonny will you come here for a minute?" When she turned back she realized they were all standing in the freezing cold. "Oh my, I am sorry. We can talk in the foyer so you can warm up." Stepping inside she watched as Jason and Elizabeth locked eyes for a moment. It seemed like they said a whole lot with that look. Smiling they both turned to and walked in the door.

"While Sonny takes his sweet time can I ask what is in the bag Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure where all this friendliness came from, but decided to take advantage of it. "Well, I thought I should contribute, so I made some brownies and this new pie that I found a recipe for online."

"Did I hear something about Elizabeth's brownies? Hi, Elizabeth and Jason."

"Hi Sonny. Yes I made brownies, I know that you all like them and it being the holidays it seemed the thing to do."

Smiling at Elizabeth Jason nodded at Sonny. "Okay Carly what's the deal?"

Sonny and Carly shared a glance and smiles covered their face. "Can I tell them?" At Sonny's nod Carly turned to face Jason and Elizabeth. "Well, this morning Dr Marques examined me because I was feeling terrible." At the concern on Jason's face Carly knew she better cut to the chase. "He thinks I am pregnant. Now until we get the blood test done we didn't want to tell anyone, but I wanted to share it with you two."

"Congratulations you guys." Jason hugged Carly and patted Sonny on the back. "Way to go man!"

Elizabeth laughed at Jason's comment to Sonny. "That is fantastic news." Sonny smiled at her so wide Elizabeth thought he would burst with pride. Giving him a hug Elizabeth realized this meant she would have another sibling. Looking at Carly who was smiling, but seemed unsure of what to do Elizabeth decided to give her one more chance. Breaking the hug with Sonny she stepped in front of Carly. Carly looked at her anxiously. "Carly thanks for sharing the news with me. If you need anything feel free to ask." At Carly's shocked but pleased look Elizabeth smiled. "It's Thanksgiving and I've decided maybe we could get along after all."

"I...I..." Looking at Sonny Carly started to tear up. "Elizabeth, I really...that would be nice."

Elizabeth didn't know what to do, she hadn't meant to make Carly cry. Who even knew she could make Carly cry? As Sonny wrapped his arms around Carly, Elizabeth looked at Jason.

As Carly got herself under control she turned toward Elizabeth. "I hate hormones." At Elizabeth's smile she remembered Michael was waiting for them in the living room. "We better get to Michael before he wonders what is going on. Oh, and please don't say anything today, like I said we want to wait until Dr. Meadows confirms it tomorrow." Jason and Elizabeth both nodded and they headed to find Michael.

_The Dinner_

Carly seemed nervous to Jason. He was watching her fidget from place to place for the last fifteen minutes or so. Looking at Elizabeth Jason smiled and squeezed her hand. "Do you mind if I go talk to Carly for a minute?"

"No, I think that might be good. She seems to be worried about something and I think it is Courtney showing up."

Jason looked at Elizabeth surprised at the even tone. "Are you okay with Courtney coming here?"

"No, but she is family and I have dealt with family I don't like all my life. Nothing new and nothing we can't handle." Smiling at Jason she stroked his cheek and then gave him a short and sweet kiss. "Go talk to Carly before she gets herself into a panic."

As Jason approached Carly she looked at him shocked. "Umm...shouldn't you be with Elizabeth and Michael?"

"Carly, calm down. What is wrong?"

"I just...why did Elizabeth choose today to decide we can get along? Now I don't know what to do. I mean I know what Courtney did was wrong, but we get along. And now I have a chance to get along with Elizabeth. What happens if I do or say the wrong thing with them both here?"

"Carly, everything will be okay. I am sure Courtney will be on her best behavior. And Elizabeth has dealt with being nice at family functions to people who treat her badly all her life."

Carly flinched as she realized how alike her and Elizabeth were in reality. "God, Jason how did we all get so fucked up?"

Giving Carly a quick hug Jason tried not to laugh. "Carly, we all are going to be okay."

Relaxing a bit Carly started to smile. As the doorbell rang she met Jason's eyes. "Okay here we go."

As Jason walked back to where Michael was drawing with Elizabeth he smiled thinking about what it would be like to see Elizabeth with their kids. Man, he was hooked.

Bobbie came out to the living room. "Hey everyone dinner is ready." Turning as Carly cam in with Courtney and Mike Bobbie smiled. "Well, everyone is here and we are ready. We are definitely doing better than the Q's."

Everyone laughed as the headed to the dining room. Audrey was putting last touches on the table as everyone entered. Lucas carried the turkey in from the kitchen and set it at Sonny's seat. Everyone stood a bit awkwardly until Bobbie sat at the opposite end of the table at Sonny. "Okay everyone there is a card as to where you will sit." Everyone smiled and headed to their seats.

Elizabeth sat and realized she was across from Courtney. Just like at home with Sara, she could do this. Turning to Jason she smiled at the fact that Michael was bouncing in his seat between Jason and Sonny. Elizabeth started as she felt someone squeeze her hand. Turning Elizabeth smiled brightly as she saw Audrey sitting next to her. "Grams, I am so glad you are here."

"Elizabeth I didn't want to be anywhere, but with my granddaughter." Seeing Elizabeth's smile brighten a fraction more Audrey fought tears coming to her eyes. "I am glad you are happy Elizabeth."

"Thanks Grams. I really think I am and will be." Elizabeth felt Jason's hand stroke her knee under the table. Sliding her hand down his arm to link their fingers Elizabeth sighed peacefully. "I know I am happy Gram." Their conversation was ended by Michael's voice.

"Daddy, come on cut the turkey. I want to have some of 'Lizbeth's brownies and mom said I have to eat dinner first." Everyone around the table chuckled and looked at Sonny. "See Daddy they want you to cut it, too."

Reaching over to ruffle his son's hair Sonny smiled at his family. "I guess we better get on with the dinner, huh!"

As everyone ate dinner and chatted Elizabeth made a conscious effort to not look across the table at Courtney. But as dinner came to an end she felt Courtney looking around the table at each of them. Just as Elizabeth was trying to decide what Courtney was up to Carly stood up. "Everyone I would like to make an announcement." Everyone looked surprised, but let Carly continue. "When Jax and Skye left town they sold me Club 101 as you all are aware." As everyone nodded their heads and continued to look at Carly she took a deep breath and looked at Elizabeth. "I just purchased a club in Miami. I have asked Courtney to manage it." Elizabeth looked at Courtney in shock.

Meeting Elizabeth's eyes for the first time since she betrayed her Courtney stood up. "I've accepted and plan to move there in the next week."

Squeezing Courtney's hand Mike stood beside her. "I am not sure why Courtney wants to move out of town so quickly." Turning a glare on Jason and Elizabeth. "But I support her going to do something she thinks will be great for her."

"Wait one second, Mike."

"No, Sonny. Please let me take care of Dad."

"Because you've done that so well so far."

Flinching at Sonny's statement Courtney turned to Elizabeth. "Dad, you need to know that Elizabeth and Jason are not at fault for me leaving town."

Mike continued to glare turning between Sonny and Jason and Elizabeth. "Right, because her coming back into town and stealing Jason away didn't hurt you at all."

Elizabeth stood to leave the room and Jason stood with her trying to keep from going across the table at Mike. "Good to know you really regretted what you did Court."

As Elizabeth started to leave Courtney shouted. "Everyone stop!"

"Dad, I did something terrible and made Elizabeth think that Jason was cheating on her. She left town. I, also, had information that people wanted to hurt her and I didn't tell Sonny or Jason. Some men did terrible things to her and thankfully Jason rescued her. I left because though Jason makes me feel safe I don't love him and he definitely doesn't love me. Now Carly has decided to give me an opportunity to do something for the family by getting the new club in Miami up and running. I am taking it. Elizabeth and Jason are together and that is great as a matter of fact it is the way it should be."

Mike sank into his seat. His baby wasn't innocent and she was trying to do the right thing. Now he probably screwed it up.

Courtney tried to get Elizabeth to look at her. "Elizabeth, I know that it may never matter to you, but I am so ashamed of myself. I wish I could go back and do things differently, but since I can't I figured this would be the best for us all."

Elizabeth said nothing, but she went back to her seat. Jason glared at Mike and walked back to sit by Elizabeth with his arm around her shoulders.

Michael was looking around the room. Why was his Grandpa yelling at his big sister? Why did Aunt Courtney say she did bad things to 'Lizbeth? Looking at his Daddy he saw him glaring at his Grandpa. Standing up and walking to Elizabeth Michael crawled up on her lap. "Grandpa no more yelling at my sister." Reaching up to hug Elizabeth, Michael was oblivious to the shock on Mike's face.

Mike's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

Carly sank back into her seat and looked at Sonny. As she followed his eyes Carly noticed how peaceful both Michael and Elizabeth looked hugging each other. Turning back to Sonny she saw the anger drain out of his eyes at the site of his children. Carly started to relax as she reached her hand out to wrap it around Sonny's.

Sonny turned to Mike and saw his father looking between Elizabeth and him. "Michael said that correctly. Elizabeth is his sister. She is my daughter."

Mike swallowed hard and looked at Elizabeth closely. "I should've seen it. She looks so much like her grandmother."


	23. Chapter 23

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 23**

_Elizabeth's Building_

As Elizabeth and Dillon worked on the apartment that would be Zander's Elizabeth thought back to last night. After Carly and Courtney's announcement things had been tense. Mike kept looking between his children and her. She knew Sonny's confirmation of Michael's claim of her as his sister had thrown Mike for a loop. Jason was so grumpy after the scene that Elizabeth decided to leave early. When they got home Jason was still overly tense. It had taken two games of pool before she got him smiling. Remembering the bedtime mental struggle she thought of both of their hesitancy. Unsure of the rules since the kisses and confessions of a relationship Elizabeth knew she had to lead because Jason wouldn't want her to feel pressure. Smiling she remembered Jason's face as she had taken his hand and led him upstairs to their room. Wow, it really was their room now. Not because he didn't want her scared or she was scared, but because they wanted to be together. She had known that was the fact since they had awakened this morning cuddled together and everything was peaceful and right. Despite all that she knew they had to talk, this had to stay slow and in her control. She didn't want Jason scared of hurting her or doing the wrong thing because she knew she was in this relationship for life.

Dillon touched Elizabeth's shoulder gently. He had learned quickly not to do anything harshly to get her attention. As Elizabeth turned toward him she smiled. "Hey! Must've been quite the night you've been quiet all morning."

"Yeah, well I noticed you weren't home when we headed for bed. Though you were home this morning and seemed happy."

"Oh, good try on redirecting the conversation. And don't think I didn't notice the we headed for bed part of the statement." Bumping shoulder's with Elizabeth he smiled. "I think despite his best instincts Mac likes me. Georgie and I watched movies until late last night and he was cool about it."

"I'm glad. Mac can be a good guy. Even though he isn't fond of Sonny and Jason he doesn't seem obsessed with making their lives hell like Taggert."

"Tags, that man is a joke. I don't think he could figure out anything if you laid it all out in front of him."

"He still bugging you?"

"Nah! Couldn't bug me if he tried. Seems I've taken after my cousin with the ability to remain silent and annoy the shit out of him."

Laughing at Dillon Elizabeth glanced at the clock, "Wow! It's lunch time."

"Yeah, that's what made me decide to break through your morning long thoughtfulness."

"Smart ass! Okay, my treat..."

"Oh no you don't. You promised I could get lunch for you making brownies for me to take last night."

"Dillon, I would've done that for you no matter what." At his look Elizabeth sighed. "Fine, so what are we having?"

"Let's see, I was thinking something different than the usual. How about Thai?"

"Sounds good, I've been craving Satay and Spring Rolls."

"I'll even try to keep from picking on you about always eating appetizers."

"You are already starting brat! Let's go!"

After eating lunch Dillon and Elizabeth were back at the building to get the last of the work on Zander's apartment done. As they walked into the gallery floor they found Lucky and Summer looking around. "Elizabeth this is going to be fabulous."

"Thanks, Dillon has worked hard at keeping me on task and on schedule." Watching his blush Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "So what are you two doing back so early?"

"Deception needed to reshoot a campaign and I have to handle it. I'm hoping to go back over the New Year."

Elizabeth didn't miss the glance Lucky gave Summer as he made his last statement. "So do you think it's time to start looking for your own studio?"

"Well if it's an offer to setup shop above the soon to be hottest gallery in New York I think I just may be interested."

"I hoped you'd be interested. I already have a spectacular space for a studio for you."

Summer laughed at the two of them. "Look at the sibling love."

"I warned you we were like that." Looking around Elizabeth seemed puzzled, "Where's my Jamie boy?"

"Geez, now I know for sure who you love more." Smiling at Elizabeth's sheepish look she hugged her best friend. "Kidding! He missed you too. All we heard was squeals of laughter when he saw we were here. But he crashed out soon after, so I put him in your studio to nap."

"Ah Poor Baby! Flying takes it out of me too!"

"Well ladies I have to head to Deception." Sliding his arm around Summer's waist Lucky caught her eye. "Walk me to the door?"

"I will go check on Jamie and then Dillon and I will be in Zander's new place."

"Thanks! Let's go you, I don't want you to be too late tonight. Remember you promised to get some sleep tonight."

Elizabeth watched Lucky and Summer walk to the front door. She was thrilled to see them both happy. Heading for the stairs she thought about her plans for Lucky's studio. She probably better check with Summer on those plans before starting on the studio. As she reached the studio floor she heard Dillon and Jamie. Walking into her studio slash Zander's current crash pad she had to keep her laughter from bursting out. Jamie was currently crawling around sans diaper while Dillon tried to catch him and get him to cooperate with the diaper changing process. Realizing Dillon had caught her in her amusement Elizabeth figured she better rescue him. "Jamie, Auntie Elizabeth wants to play with paint." As Jamie plopped on his butt and reached toward her she grabbed the diaper from Dillon. "First you have to have a dry diaper on." As she finished putting Jamie's diaper and pants on she noticed Dillon's glare. "You just wait next time it will be me chasing him around."

Taking Jamie with them they headed back to Zander's new apartment. Placing Jamie in the silly saucer after Dillon sat it in the kitchen-living room area Elizabeth looked around the room. "All the rooms are done and painted. The appliances are hooked up in the kitchen."

"And the electrical and heat has checked out. The contractor called me this morning to let me know."

"Well, let me do a last check for possible touch ups and then we can move onto the next project."

"This place looks great. You two really have done a fantastic job getting this place ready for Zander."

"Yeah, I am proud of the work we have done. I think we will be starting on Lucky's studio next."

"Really? Elizabeth doesn't want to redo her studio first?"

She hasn't mentioned any redo for her place other than the bathroom area we did at the start of the project. Of course you know Elizabeth her family and friends always come first."

"That's true. Well she has talked a lot about the times Jason and her had at the studio maybe she wants to keep things as they are for now because of that. You know preserve the special hide-a-way so to speak."

"Okay, I think we can show Zander tonight. I think everything is ready and I am excited to see what he thinks."

"I will go call and set up a time with him."

As Dillon walked out to make the phone call Elizabeth studied Summer seriously. "So I am wondering two bedroom apartment with studio attached or just a studio?"

Summer was shocked and it took a moment to respond. "I...I don't think...do you want Jamie and I to move?"

"Of course not! But I want to be supportive of you and Lucky."

"Well, I am not sure we are to the living together stage."

"Studio it is then. So I want your opinion. I was thinking two small changing rooms, a half bath, a dark room, and then the open studio space with hard wood floors."

"That sounds perfect. Plus then he won't be tempted to live and breathe work." Blushing and smiling at Elizabeth's knowing look. "Okay, so we are heading toward the next phase."

Dillon walked in on the end of the conversation. "Oh, don't let her harass you to much. Something's up with Jason and she is doing everything she can to keep it a secret."

As Dillon and Summer both looked at Elizabeth she walked over to Jamie. "Hey, Jamie want to go to the park and play?"

"No way are you using my son to keep me from finding out the dirt."


	24. Chapter 24

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 24**

_The Penthouse_

As Summer and Elizabeth entered the penthouse with a bouncing Jamie they were laughing so much they didn't notice Jason quickly hide a bag behind his back. Jason handed the bag to Travis and shut the door behind the women. "Hello!"

Elizabeth turned to him and if it was possible her smile seemed to grow. "Hey there! I thought you were busy all day today."

"Change of plans." Jason moved closer to Elizabeth loosing track of the fact that Summer was in the room with them. "I missed you."

Elizabeth's arms seemed to wrap around his neck all on their own. "And I missed you Jason."

Smiling bigger than Summer had ever seen Jason dipped his head and kissed Elizabeth. Summer smiled and bit her tongue to keep the catcall from jumping out of her mouth. Jamie had other ideas though. Clapping and giggling Jamie applauded the couple's love.

As Jason and Elizabeth pulled away from their kiss breathless they heard Jamie. Blushing to the tips of her ears Elizabeth tried to hide her face in Jason's neck. "You make me so crazy!"

Chuckling softly Jason hugged Elizabeth and then pulled back to look into her eyes. "I think Jamie is proud of us."

This caused Elizabeth to giggle. Turning around she saw Summer grinning at her and blushed again. Trying to avoid her friend she reached down and picked up Jamie. "Hey big guy!"

"So what are you up to tonight?" Jason seemed to be up to something Elizabeth noticed. "What?"

"You know I'll figure it out eventually." At Jason's mock innocent look Elizabeth smiled. "I have to show Zander his new apartment in a couple of hours and then I am free."

"Would you mind if I went with you?"

Now it was official Elizabeth knew Jason was planning something. "Okay Morgan! But just remember I will figure out what you are up to."

Jason smiled and walked over to wrap his arms around Elizabeth's waist. Jamie patted his cheek and his smile grew as he thought of what it would be like in the future with their own child. Realizing Elizabeth was staring at him he looked into her eyes for a moment and then brushed a kiss across her forehead. "So I have to talk to Sonny for a moment. I will be back in a little bit, don't leave without me."

Elizabeth watched him leave and turned to see Summer watching her. "Do you know what he is up to?"

Summer smiled, "Nope, but if I did I don't think I would tell you."

"WHAT? Now you are willing to switch sides and gang up on me."

"Not gonna work, Elizabeth. I am not ganging up, but I won't spoil whatever nice surprise he wants to give to you."

Sighing happily Elizabeth sat on the floor to play with Jamie. "I probably will love it!" Seeing Summer's smirk Elizabeth blushed. "Don't start! I've caught you and Spencer in much more compromising positions or have you forgotten my birthday."

Summer nearly choked, "You promised to forget about that."

"Ha! I knew that it would come in handy someday, so you best just behave."

_Zander's Apartment_

Dillon stood in Zander's apartment with the gallery guards. "Thanks guys! I know Elizabeth didn't want Zander to see this place without her and I really needed to move his stuff."

Nodding the two guards headed out just as Elizabeth was headed in. "Hey Dillon! What's going on? I wanted to be here when Zander saw everything."

"Hey don't worry. Zander should be here...well anytime actually. He knows I got his stuff I just thought it would be a nice present for him to not have to worry about moving his stuff."

Elizabeth hadn't missed the look passed between Dillon and Jason. Whatever Jason was up to Dillon knew about. "Whatever, I know Jason will let me know when this surprise is ready." She couldn't help laughing at the look on both the guys' faces.

"Hey can I see my new home."

Running out into the hall Elizabeth hugged Zander. "Of course. I hope you like it. I really tried to make it your place."

Zander squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder. "I know I will love it. You are my sister and you hooked me up with an apartment, I am sure it is amazing." Zander smiled at the look of pride on Elizabeth's face.

As Jason watched Elizabeth show Zander around his new apartment he grew anxious to give her the surprise. He hoped she loved it as much as he loved the memory.

_Elizabeth's studio_

Jason was leading her into what Elizabeth was sure was her studio, but he made her promise not to look. As Elizabeth heard the door close behind her she knew she was in her studio. "Can I look now please?"

Jason stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just one thing first." Leaning down he kissed her. Jason had meant for it to be a soft, sweet and quick kiss, but it grew quickly into something very passionate. Knowing Elizabeth wasn't ready for more Jason gently eased his mouth away from hers. "Wow, have I told you how you take my breath away."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared into his. "The feeling is completely mutual." Her voice was husky with desire, but she knew she needed to calm herself down. "Can I see my surprise now?"

Smiling at her Jason slid from in front of her. There in front of her windows stood a tree, kind of sad looking, but all around it were paper chains to decorate it. "Jason...it's beautiful." Turning to him tears rolled down her cheeks. "You remembered."

"I'll always remember our first Christmas. You made me see how beautiful that time of year was and I have always hoped we would have more Christmas' together."

"I...I thought...but you don't dream."

"I do, but only about you." Taking Elizabeth into his arms Jason held her and they felt as the love they had exploded within them.

Awhile later as they lay snuggled together looking at their decorated Christmas tree Jason whispered into Elizabeth's ear, "I want to give you something."

"You've already given me so much Jason."

Sitting up slightly and taking her with him Jason reached into his pocket. "But I want you to have my heart." With that he held a beautiful floating heart up for her to see. "Will you where this necklace and know that you own my heart for all of eternity."

Sobbing Elizabeth pulled his lips to hers for a kiss of pure love. "Yes." Holding the necklace gently she looked at the heart. Jason was inscribed on one side of the heart; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever gotten. "Will you put it on me?"

Gently Jason slid the necklace around her neck and fastened it. "My heart only belongs to you Elizabeth."

Turning in his arms and leaning on his chest she snuggled into him. "And mine to you Jason. Always and Forever."


	25. Chapter 25

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 25**

_Elizabeth's Studio_

Jason felt someone watching him, but he didn't want to wake up. He could feel Elizabeth in his arms and wanted to stay right where he was.

"Jason Morgan, I love you!" Elizabeth felt safe and loved. After last night she knew Jason and her would be together for the rest of time. She just hoped he wouldn't be frustrated with the slow pace she needed. Hell, she would probably be frustrated with the pace.

"Elizabeth, it will be alright."

"How'd..." Elizabeth sighed and snuggled into Jason further. "You always can calm me down."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good! The rest we will figure out as we go."

Smiling Elizabeth closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

_Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Warehouse_

"Johnny, where's Jason?"

"I am not sure, Mr. Corinthos. He has not arrived yet."

Grabbing his cell Sonny grumbled to himself of all the days for Jason to be late. "Jason, where are you? Johnny has news on our lawyer friend in New York City. Get to the office as soon as you get this message."

"Johnny, get a hold of Elizabeth's guard and see if he has seen Jason."

_Elizabeth's Studio_

Jason heard his phone beep as Travis knocked on the door. Travis would have to wait for a minute because Elizabeth had him effectively pinned to the couch. "Elizabeth...Hey, wake up gorgeous." He smiled as she mumbled and tried to snuggle in more. Running his hand gently through Elizabeth's hair Jason tried to ease her awake. "Baby, I need you to wake up." Travis was knocking again and Jason didn't want him to start panicking. As Elizabeth started to stir Jason finally could move.

Elizabeth came awake suddenly as Jason moved over the top of her. Trying to stop the rising panic she told herself this was the man she loved. "What...Why are you..."

Jason heard the fear in her voice and realized this was a position Elizabeth was uncomfortable in. As he quickly moved off the couch and toward the door he tried to stay calm. They had a fantastic night and now he'd scared her. Throwing the door open he glared at Travis. "WHAT?"

Elizabeth had done well calming herself down in the few seconds it took Jason to answer the door. Hearing him snap at Travis she realized he was upset about her reaction to their position when waking up. Walking to the door she heard Travis apologizing for disturbing them. "Jason..." As he turned toward her she saw the pain and anger he was trying to hide. "Travis, give us some more time alone please."

"No disturbances, no problem Miss Elizabeth!" Nodding at both Jason and her he closed the door.

"Jason, please come sit with me." When he didn't move after she spoke Elizabeth slid in front of him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. After a moment she felt him relax into the hug. "I love you, Jason Morgan." Looking up Elizabeth saw the tears building in Jason's eyes. Barely holding back her own tears Elizabeth led Jason to the couch.

Brushing a tear from Jason's cheek Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him gently. "You need to know that you did nothing wrong."

"Elizabeth, I felt your fear."

Putting a finger to his lips Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I was not afraid of you. My body reacted subconsciously to a situation not to you. It will take time and patience, but we will get past this together."

"I will do anything for you, Elizabeth."

"Then just let us be. I will tell you when I need us to do something different or I need us to slow down. Can you handle that?"

"Whatever you need, baby."

Crawling onto Jason's lap Elizabeth snuggled into him. "I just need you!"

_Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Warehouse_

It had been nearly an hour since Travis had called Johnny back and told him Jason was with Elizabeth. He had said that Elizabeth didn't want to be disturbed. As much as Sonny was trying to respect her he was anxious to deal with Lansing. Just as he was about to try calling Jason again his phone rang. "Corinthos"

"Jason, I need you..."

"I don't want Elizabeth..."

"Jason this is business!" Sonny had started pacing his office. Opening his door he started for Johnny's office.

"Fine, Jason, we will meet in Johnny's office."

Hanging up as he entered Johnny's office he glared. "Elizabeth is coming with Jason. I don't know what he is thinking anymore."

Johnny figured keeping his mouth shut was the best option. He knew Sonny didn't know what Elizabeth had been up to lately and he wasn't going to be the one that told him.

"Why do I feel out of the loop?"

"Maybe because you are." Sonny turned to look at Elizabeth and noticed Jason's shoulders' stiffen at the comment. "Sonny, I think it's time you and I have a talk." Noticing Jason's tension increase Elizabeth sighed. "ALONE!"

As Jason was about to protest Elizabeth silenced him with a sweet kiss. "It will be fine. It's time for Sonny and I to do this." Elizabeth headed from Johnny's office toward Sonny's.

Jason stopped Sonny at the door. "We've never had something come between us permanently, but you should know there won't be a choice to make if you hurt her."

Sonny was shocked for a moment at Jason's statement and tone. However, he just as quickly realized Jason was exactly the man he wanted his daughter with, someone who would always put her first and take care of her. Nodding at Jason he walked to his office.

_Sonny's Office_

When Sonny came into his office he didn't see Elizabeth. As he moved into the room someone grabbed his arm as he heard the door click shut behind him. "Never enter a room without knowing what waits for you!"

Sonny turned toward the person holding his arm. "So you can be stealthy when you want. This is not a game, Elizabeth!"

"You are right! It's not a game! It's my life!" Watching Sonny's face harden with irritation Elizabeth glared back. "You may think women have no place in business, but some asshole told my psycho uncles where to find me in order for them to torture me. That means this is MY business."

"NO! It means my business, my life, touched you. I didn't protect you and you got hurt."

"I don't care how it started! Someone went after me and they misjudged what would happen should I get away."

"You are right they did misjudge. And I WILL take care of IT!"

"They knew how you'd react Sonny. Everyone knows that if you touch Sonny Corinthos' family death will come knocking. I am talking about the ASSHOLES misjudging ME! No one touches or takes my body without my permission. I AM NOT the little girl Lucky pulled from the snow. Now, Lansing is going to learn to regret the day he heard of me.

"ELIZABETH, Jason and I WILL handle this."

"NO, WE WILL handle this. If you don't want me in your business fine, but when it is my life at stake or my life that has been damaged it is PERSONAL not business."

Sonny and Elizabeth were locked in a stare and neither was willing to budge. The longer they stood there the more neither of them wanted to give in.


	26. Chapter 26

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 26**

See disclaimers, etc. in Chapter 1

_Sonny's Office_

The battle of wills between Sonny and Elizabeth was broken by Elizabeth's cell phone ringing. Turning away from Sonny she answered. "Hello"

"Sorry Luke"

"Luke, stop acting like Sonny."

Trying not to scream in frustration Elizabeth listened to Luke. "I know you love me and want to keep me safe. However, do you remember telling me I'm a Spencer at heart?"

"Exactly, those weren't pretend situations dealing with Helena. I am the daughter of Sonny Corinthos." She turned to face Sonny hoping saying this to them both would help. "We Corinthos' don't back down. They thought I was a helpless girl and it's time Lansing learned the error of his ways."

Sonny rubbed his face. Why wouldn't she be the pleasant girl he remembered? Growling in frustration he realized he was part of the reason Elizabeth was like this now. Sonny's mind was spinning there had to be something to make Elizabeth understand why he needed to handle this his way.

The snap of Elizabeth's phone closing seemed to symbolize the crack of a starting pistol. "Sonny, you know that Luke will only let me be so involved. So don't worry so much."

"I don't want you involved AT ALL."

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth tried to hold onto her last shred of patience. "Sonny, this is my life. I am Elizabeth Imogene Corinthos and it's time people understood I don't let anyone hurt me or my family." Seeing Sonny's face Elizabeth replayed what she said. "Yes, Sonny, I am Elizabeth Corinthos."

"I…are you sure that's what you want?"

"Sonny, we've had rough times, but most of the time when it counted you respected me and stood by me."

Sonny grimaced at the words most of the time. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

"Sonny, I am your daughter, right!" At his nod Elizabeth smiled. "You were and are more like my family than the family I thought I belonged to."

"Elizabeth, I know you want to do this now, but what happens when people turn their backs because you're related to me?"

"Sonny, people already make comments because I date Jason and live in your building. Plus the important people in my life know and accept me no matter what."

Sonny paced his office. "What if…"

"Sonny, it'll be fine." Elizabeth smiled and watched Sonny sink into his chair.

"So what's Luke's big plan?" Sonny's brow crinkled as he thought of the elaborate ruse Luke had probably cooked up.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Who knows? He won't give me a clue. I swear you and he are in cahoots."

"Elizabeth, we just want you safe. You've already survived more pain than should have been allowed to touch you."

"Why won't you understand that this is my fight, too?"

"Because Elizabeth no matter how much pain and agony you are in I won't let you destroy your soul seeking revenge. Please, let me be your father and handle this. Let me be your father and protect you."

Elizabeth stared at Sonny seeing the pain in his eyes. Holding her own tears in, Elizabeth's voice trembled as she spoke. "How can you…why do you care…so much?"

Getting up to walk over to Elizabeth Sonny tried not to think of the ways he and so many others had made his daughter feel so unloved. Kneeling in front of Elizabeth he wiped the tears that started to roll down her face. "Elizabeth for the rest of my life I will regret the part I played in hurting you. I love you Elizabeth and I hope that someday you will see how important you are too my life."

For the first time since Elizabeth had discovered Sonny was her father she was sure that Sonny would be there for her no matter what. She couldn't stop the tears that were now flooding out of her eyes. "You love…you…you really love me?"

Hearing the uncertainty laced with hope in Elizabeth's voice Sonny's heart ached. Bringing Elizabeth to her feet and into his arms Sonny held his daughter whispering words of love and comfort into her ear. After awhile he felt her start to calm. "Elizabeth I will always love you."

Pulling back to look at Sonny Elizabeth smiled. "I love you, too…Dad"

Sonny's eyes lit up with pride at Elizabeth's words, but before he could say anything they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sonny squeezed Elizabeth's hands before heading to the door.

"Jason."

"Sonny, what's going on?"

"I'll let you talk to Elizabeth for a minute. When your done come meet Johnny and I." With a glance back at Elizabeth to reassure himself she would let Jason and him handle this mess Sonny left the room.

As Jason looked at Elizabeth he noticed the tear stained face. "What did Sonny do?"

Taken back by the anger in Jason's voice directed at Sonny on her behalf it took Elizabeth a moment to answer. Just as she was about to explain Jason turned to head out the door. "Jason, wait! JASON!" Grabbing hold of Jason's arm right as he reached the door Elizabeth managed to stop him. "Please, wait. Sonny didn't do anything wrong."

Jason faced her, his hand stroking her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Sonny's my dad." At Jason's confused look Elizabeth knew she had to explain. "Jason, Jeff wasn't even really a father to me let alone a dad. Man, I am not explaining this very well. Ok…let's see how do…I know. You know how Alan's your father, now don't get defensive." As Jason's posture relaxed Elizabeth continued. "He's your father, he tries occasionally but you don't really have a relationship. Jeff and I didn't even have that we had nothing but a common last name."

"I still don't understand why Sonny being your dad made you cry, Elizabeth."

Seeing the confusion still in Jason's eyes Elizabeth hoped what she said would clear everything up in Jason's mind. "Sonny's my dad not father dad. He wants to love and protect me like a real dad would. Even though I want revenge for what those monsters did to me he won't let me destroy myself to get it. He begged me to trust him and let him be my dad and handle it. Sonny wants to make sure I am taken care of properly. My supposed family never did anything like that for me."

Elizabeth's eyes were lit with a happiness that Jason had never seen before. "Jason, I am Elizabeth Corinthos."

Jason thought he understood what Elizabeth was saying. She had finally found her family after waiting her whole life for one. "I love you Elizabeth Corinthos."

Pulling her into his arms Jason kissed Elizabeth gently and held her close sighing peacefully.


	27. Chapter 27

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 27**

_Two days later – Morgan Penthouse_

Elizabeth sat on the couch cuddling a sleepy Jamie, when Travis opened the door. "Mrs. Corinthos to see you, Miss Corinthos."

Shaking her head at his formal tone Elizabeth smiled indulgently at Travis. "Let her in. Thanks, Travis."

"Hi."

"Hi Carly!" She watched Carly fidget for a minute. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Ok…umm…God I hate to bother you with this, but with Sonny and Jason gone I wondered if you would go to the doctor's tomorrow with me."

Elizabeth looked at Carly confused. Carly's expression saddened and Elizabeth realized she hadn't answered. "Of course, I would be happy to go. "Carly seemed to relax so Elizabeth continued. "It will be exciting to get the news for sure and make sure everything is going smoothly. Maybe we could even go shopping afterwards; I still have some Christmas gifts to get and could use your help with Sonny's."

Carly's eyes lit up when shopping was mentioned. "The appointment is at ten in the morning. So maybe we could have lunch at Kelly's after and plot our shopping."

"That would be nice. I bet Sonny would have a cow, I haven't seen you there much lately." Both women laughed. Jamie was startled and started to cry.

"Can I hold him?"

A little surprised Elizabeth looked at Carly. "Are you sure?"

"He is so cute and I don't know…I just have a …" Carly looked self-conscious. "Never mind."

Elizabeth had settled Jamie down a bit, but she leaned over and placed him in Carly's arms. Seeing the pleased surprise and then the peaceful look on Carly's face as she cuddled Jamie and he snuggled into her. "Jamie calms me down. He helps me not to freak out about Sonny and Jason being out there facing whatever they are facing."

"I think I can understand that. Michael does that for me. Jamie is so sweet and adorable."

"Have you talked to Sonny?"

"He called to make sure I was taking care of myself. You know Sonny won't tell me a thing. He did promise to be home for Christmas."

"I am sorry, Carly. I didn't…"

"Elizabeth, for once I see what Sonny and Jason always saw in you. I don't know how we will go from here, Elizabeth…but we are family and it's hard enough to deal with people like Taggert. We don't need to be fighting each other."

"Thanks, Carly. That's important to me. I don't want Jason and Sonny to be worrying about us getting along. I promise to try and make things work between us."

Carly tried to stifle her laugh at their sensitive chat. Who would have thought Elizabeth Webber I guess Corinthos now and her would be friends?

"I better put him down for the night now that you got him to sleep." Elizabeth carefully lifted Jamie from Carly.

As Elizabeth took Jamie upstairs Carly looked around, seeing all the little things that hadn't been in Jason's place before. There was an afghan on the back of the couch, framed pictures of Michael and Jamie on the fireplace mantle, an easel near the balcony door and baby toys stern about near a playpen. Why hadn't she seen how good Elizabeth was for Jason?

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh...sure. Do you have any juice?"

At Carly's grimace Elizabeth giggled. "Let me make you a special juice drink. Maybe it will help."

"It definitely can't hurt." Carly sank down onto the couch as Elizabeth went into the kitchen.

The door opened and Summer walked into the penthouse. Seeing Carly on the couch Summer controlled her impulse to ask her what she was doing here.

"Here's your…hey, Summer." Looking between Summer and Carly Elizabeth sighed at the tension. "Carly came to visit and we are planning our day for tomorrow. Jamie just fell asleep a little while ago. I laid him down in his bed."

"Thanks for watching him tonight." Summer was puzzled by the friendly behavior between Carly and Elizabeth but she knew better than to ask right now. "I'm beat myself, so I think I will go join Jamie in dreamland. See ya in the morning."

"Night, Summer."

Carly sipped the juice that Elizabeth had handed her. She smiled and tasted it again. "Wow, this is good. I could drink this."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Well, I cheat a little it has Sprite mixed with it. I use Pine-Orange-Banana and mix it half with Sprite. Probably wouldn't be Sonny's number one choice, but I bet you drink juice this way."

Laughing with Elizabeth Carly realized Elizabeth really did know Sonny well.

_Christmas Eve – Morgan Penthouse_

Elizabeth stood staring out the window. Summer watched her as Jamie crawled toward his Aunt Elizabeth.

"Hey there Jamie, what are you up to?" Elizabeth's tired voice gave away the attempt at cheerfulness. As she picked Jamie up and snuggled him in her arms she stared back out the window. "Look at the snow."

Summer watched her son snuggle more into his Aunt Elizabeth's arms and his eyes droop. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" she asked Elizabeth quietly.

"Not right now." Looking at Jamie starting to doze in her arms Elizabeth sighed. "Maybe I'll go lay down with Jamie for his nap."

Summer watched Elizabeth trudge tiredly upstairs. "I swear Jason if you don't get home I will kick your ass personally."

"Uh…violent much."

"Oh my God! I didn't hear you come in."

Wrapping his arms around her waist Lucky tried not to laugh. "Obviously or you wouldn't have been talking to yourself." Pulling back and looking at Summer more seriously Lucky said, "Elizabeth's still not talking, huh."

"Or sleeping. I hear her wandering around at night. I don't know why Jason hasn't called for the last two nights, but she is freaked."

"I can't tell you what's up, but Sonny and Jason are good at what they do. And they will always protect their family and Elizabeth is that for them both."

"I know I just hate watching her tear herself apart waiting."

_Late Christmas Eve Night – Corinthos Penthouse_

Sonny walked into his penthouse to see Carly asleep on the couch. Walking quietly over to her he watched her sleeping for a moment. As he stood there thinking back to yesterday he knew he had done the right thing. Lansing would never touch his family again.

Carly stirred and Sonny knelt beside her. "Sonny"

"I'm home."

"Sonny" Wrapping her arms around him Carly snuggled into Sonny's arms.

"We just got home. I told you I wouldn't miss Christmas."

"I am so glad you are home." Sonny helped Carly to her feet and they headed upstairs to bed.

_Same Time – Morgan Penthouse_

Jason walked through the door to see Elizabeth staring out the window. "Elizabeth"

Spinning around Elizabeth's hand reached toward him as she stared at him as if he would disappear. "Jason"

Jason heard her unsure whisper and went to her. "I'm here, Elizabeth."

Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist Elizabeth sobbed. "I was so scared something happened to you."

Stroking her back and pulling her closer to him Jason held Elizabeth. "I'm sorry I scared you I didn't mean to."

Holding each other tightly they stood and stared out at the harbor. "I am so glad you are home."


	28. Chapter 28

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Ch. 28**

_**Disclaimer see Part 1**_

So here's the deal. I wanted to have a longer chapter, but I can't get everything to flow right. So here is a short chapter which will hopefully be followed up soon by others. I do have a question for you all. I was thinking of bringing Brooklynn on a bit different than the character on the show and was wondering what you would think. She would be Dillon's age, 19. She could be pregnant and somehow connected to the Alcazar family or a lesbian connected to the Alacazar family. You vote and I will use your opinions to decide.

_Christmas Morning Morgan PH_

For the first time Jason lay sleeping while Elizabeth watched over him. They hadn't talked much last night he'd only said Lansing would never be a problem again. Jason had been so gentle and sweet as he led her upstairs to bed. When he acted like he wasn't sure what to do at the bedroom door Elizabeth had pulled him down into a heated kiss. She couldn't believe how much control she was willing to give to Jason. Elizabeth hadn't even realized they were in the room until they bumped into the bed. Then Jason had gently pulled out of the kiss and smiled reassuringly at her. Could we sleep together tonight? That was what he had asked her. Elizabeth wanted nothing more and had nodded before heading to get ready for bed. When she had returned he was lying under the covers and she had slid under them and into his arms. That was when Elizabeth knew for sure that Jason was home.

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Jason started to stir, but she calmed him by snuggle into his arms. If Elizabeth was right it would be nice to surprise their visitor.

"Lizbeth!" The door swung open to reveal a still pajama clad smiling red head. "JASON!"

At the excited yell, Jason cracked open his eyes and bestowed Michael with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Michael."

"Jason is home, Lizbeth. It's time to come see what Santa brought us."

Smiling at Michael's happy and excited dancing about the room Elizabeth felt peace in her heart and mind. "Santa came!"

"Yep, and there are tons of presents. Come on, please, Daddy and Mommy won't let me open them without you." Tugging on Elizabeth's arm Michael pled his case.

"What do you think Jason, should we go see what Santa brought?"

"I know what Santa gave me." As Jason looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes she almost forgot Michael was there. Reaching up to run his hand down her cheek Jason leaned in and kissed Elizabeth.

"YUCK! Do ya have to do that? Please, can we open presents? PLEASE!"

As Jason and Elizabeth pulled apart breathlessly they realized they had tortured Michael enough. "Let's go!" Jason and Elizabeth smiled down at Michael after their simultaneous response.

As Michael led the way down the stairs Jason and Elizabeth followed holding hands. Jason smiled as he thought of the surprise he had in store for Elizabeth.

_Corinthos PH_

Sonny tried not to chuckle at the disarrayed picture his wife made right now. Carly had a serious case of bed head and looked like she was seconds from going back to sleep. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Elizabeth's?"

Sonny looked at Carly in wonder. "Does Elizabeth usually make you hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth, can we have some hot chocolate while we open presents? PRETTY PLEASE!"

As Michael led Jason and Elizabeth through the penthouse door Sonny smiled over at them. "Jason and Elizabeth were awake, huh?"

"Well, no, but I woke them up."

Sonny chuckled at the way his son answered. "So what is this I hear about hot chocolate, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's smile lit up even brighter. "Well, hot chocolate has to be prepared just right and I have been teaching Michael. Do you think we should let Dad and Jason try some, Michael?"

"Well…" Michael looked between the two men and laughed. "Yeah I think we should, Lizbeth."

"Your are being mean talking about hot chocolate and not having it ready."

The men turned to look at Carly and were surprised as Elizabeth walked over to her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if I could have some hot chocolate."

Trying not to laugh at Carly's pout Elizabeth smiled and turned toward the kitchen. "Well, Michael seems the lady of the house has spoken hot chocolate needs to be made immediately."

Michael giggled and ran toward the kitchen.

"Hey, that is my kitchen." Sonny started toward the kitchen entrance just to see Elizabeth wiggling a finger in his direction. "What?"

"I won't mess anything up and you won't interfere with the hot chocolate making process."

"Fine."

"So, Elizabeth was happy to see you when you got home last night?"

"Yeah. Sonny she was pretty scared. I have to check in with her whenever we have to be away, no exceptions."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"Humph"

"Carly, is there something…"

"You two better start learning better manners. Calling to check in is required from now on, got it?"

Sonny and Jason stood in shock. "I didn't mean to worry you, I promised to be home by Christmas Eve."

"Not good enough, for two days we didn't know if you were okay. No more of that. I am not arguing with you Sonny." Carly sat back with her arms crossed and stared at Sonny.

Sonny looked over at Jason for advice. "Don't look at me! I am not arguing with a pregnant woman and Elizabeth probably wouldn't let me argue either."

"You are so whipped," mumbled Sonny.

Carly overheard the comment and arched an eyebrow at Sonny.

"Honey…"

"Don't honey me. Why don't you two start thinking up an adequate apology to Elizabeth and me and maybe it will keep you out of trouble."

As Elizabeth entered from the kitchen she noticed the sheepish looks on Sonny and Jason's faces. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing" Jason responded while striding over to take the tray laden with hot chocolate from her hands. Seeing a cup of coffee he glanced over at her face and smiled at her grin. "Thanks, you know I would have drunk hot chocolate with all of you."

"I know, but you would rather have your coffee so that is what you get." Winking at Jason she sat on the floor between Carly and the tree. Hearing Carly's pleased sigh at getting her hot chocolate she laughed. "Everyday it is the same."

Carly reached out to swat Elizabeth on top of the head but was stopped by her son. "Mommy, no hitting allowed."

Everyone started laughing and Christmas spirited filled the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Ch. 29**

_**Disclaimer see Part 1**_

_Corinthos Penthouse Christmas Day_

Sonny and Jason stood together talking in hushed voices watching Elizabeth clean up the wrapping paper. "When did Carly and Elizabeth become friends?"

"Elizabeth never said anything to me."

"Who knew? However, this might be more difficult than we are imagining. Can you see what will happen now if they disagree with us?" Watching Jason smile as Elizabeth caught his eye Sonny knew their conversation was over. It was good to see Jason happy. Walking toward Elizabeth Sonny picked up some wrapping paper from behind the sofa. "Elizabeth, thank you for cleaning up, why don't I finish up and you two head off for your private Christmas celebration."

"Sonny, you know it's not that we don't want to have Christmas with you. I loved having a family Christmas for once. It's just that there are things…" As Sonny wrapped his arms around her Elizabeth sighed. "I am babbling. I just wanted to share something with Jason privately. Thank you for noticing and thanks for the great family Christmas."

Hugging Elizabeth tightly to him Sonny felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of Elizabeth not having family Christmas' until now. Well that wasn't going to happen again from now on Elizabeth's holidays would be surrounded by her family. "Are you going to spend some time with your Grandma today?"

Pulling a bit out of their hug Elizabeth looked into Sonny's eyes. "Of course, she just didn't want to intrude this morning. I thought we'd go over and have dinner with Gram this evening. I believe Gram has invited all the gang to spend Christmas dinner with us. So we will hopefully get to see Zander, Emily, Lucky, Summer, and little Jamie."

Seeing the happiness glow from Elizabeth's eyes Sonny's heartache eased and happiness for his daughter filled his soul. "I am glad you will have a wonderful Christmas dinner. Do you have time for one last Christmas present before you go?" At Elizabeth's surprised look Sonny smiled. He hoped that she was still happy after she saw what he'd done. Walking to his desk Sonny picked up a sheath of papers. Turning toward Elizabeth he walked over and handed them to her. "I hope this is still what you want."

Elizabeth looked down and saw the legal paperwork. A bit puzzled she started reading the first page. It was a name change document showing that she was now Elizabeth Imogene Corinthos. Turning the page she saw a new birth certificate with Maria and Sonny listed as her parents. Starting to tremble she tried to turn to the next page. Sonny covered her hand gently. "I did the right thing didn't I? I mean I know it's been awhile since we discussed that you were a Corinthos, but this is what you wanted right?"

"Yes." Joyously tearful Elizabeth jumped into her dad's arms. "Yes, I want to be a Corinthos. I just never thought you'd go to all this trouble."

Pulling back so he could see her face Sonny smiled flashing his famous dimples. "This was absolutely no trouble. I was thrilled to get to claim you as my daughter."

Smiling brightly at Sonny, Elizabeth's eyes shown with wonder and love. "Thanks dad!"

"There is a little bit more. The rest of the paperwork outlines some financial arrangements I've made for you. I know you never asked for anything of that kind, but I want you to have what I've given you."

"I don't know what to say. Accepting me as your daughter and giving me a family was all I wanted."

"I know which only made it easier to give you all I would have given you if I had known about you all along. Please feel free to do what you want with your finances. You know I will always be here if you need anything."

"I love you dad. I just…" Turning from his arms and looking toward Jason she saw him smiling at them. "I really have a family."

Jason and Sonny answered together. "Yes you do!"

_Audrey's House Christmas Evening_

"Where do you suppose Elizabeth is?"

"I don't know I am a little worried. I haven't heard from her all day. Have you guys?" Looking toward Lucky and Zander Emily saw Zander smile. "Zander you know something!"

Zander wondered how she always was the one who caught him. "I only know that your brother got home last night. So I am assuming he has something to do with Elizabeth's lateness tonight." Seeing everyone relax quite a bit Zander was glad he had told them.

Audrey walked out of the kitchen to check on her guests. Who would've imagined that she would have such a bunch at her house for Christmas dinner? She smiled to herself and thought about how Elizabeth had smiled when she had mentioned inviting her and all her friends for a Christmas celebration. Audrey hoped that this night went well for Elizabeth. Just then she heard footsteps on the porch. "Ah, I think our final two have arrived."

Audrey swung open the door to reveal Elizabeth and Jason wrapped around one another kissing. Clearing her throat she saw the two of them pull back and look at each other. Seeing Jason's sly smirk she knew that Elizabeth must look mortified. "Well, what do I have here?"

A bright red Elizabeth turned in Jason's arms to face her Gram. "I am…geez Gram…" Her left hand reaching to grasp Audrey's arm she didn't even realize how the rubies sparkled on her ring finger.

"What's this?" Audrey held Elizabeth's hand and stared at the beautiful ring on her finger. "This ring is beautiful Jason."

Elizabeth was caught between Jason and Audrey and didn't know what to do. Feeling Jason chuckle behind her she resigned herself to being the one to explain to everyone what happened this afternoon. "Can we come in and I will tell you about it?"

"Oh, yes, of course come in."

Seeing Zander, Emily, Lucky, and Summer standing staring at them Elizabeth knew they had heard her Gram's comments. "Hi guys, listen if you will just let Jason and I get our coats off I will tell you all about it." As they all took seats Elizabeth stood staring at Jason. "You want to explain?" Jason shrugged, but grinned at her. "Your version would get us more questions. I guess I better do it." Seeing only one chair left and the foursome grinning evilly at them Elizabeth smirked back at them and promptly led Jason to the seat.

Jason knew what Elizabeth was up to and decided that Audrey probably knew how spirited Elizabeth could be when challenged. Sitting down he pulled Elizabeth onto his lap. Looking at Emily's expression he smirked. "What Emily?"

"Nothing I just…ow…Summer was that…"

Summer had her hand over Emily's mouth and was trying to keep her from fighting back. "If Emily is done taunting Jason, why don't you answer your Gram's question?" Feeling Emily back off Summer pulled her hand from Emily's mouth and gave her a look of apology.

Cracking up at the antics of the other girls Elizabeth looked over at her Gram smiling happily at the group. "Well, Gram I guess the answer would be this is," holding up her left hand and flashing her ring "an engagement ring." As questions poured from the foursomes' mouths she watched her Gram. Noticing complete happiness shine her way Elizabeth's last shred of anxiousness dissolved. "If you all can stop talking," watching all of their mouths snap shut Elizabeth started to tell them about the engagement ring.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Wanna go for a ride?"**

**Looking at Jason Elizabeth smiled. "It's snowing!"**

"**I know, so we will have to improvise."**

"**I know you are up to something."**

"**Wanna find out what?"**

"**Of course, let me put on some warmer clothes."**

**As she came down the stairs redressed for the cold weather Elizabeth saw Jason standing looking at her. "Do I look okay?"**

"**You are beautiful." Holding her coat for her Jason wrapped her in his arms. "Merry Christmas Elizabeth."**

**Turning in his arms Elizabeth reached up and caressed Jason's cheek. "Merry Christmas Jason." Leaning in and pulling his head down to her Elizabeth's lips claimed Jason's.**

**It seemed like ages before Jason was able to even think about releasing Elizabeth's kiss. "Umm…you know I could stay here and do this all day." Seeing Elizabeth's clouded eyes and happy smile Jason reached down and gave her a short sweet kiss. "But I am taking you on a drive."**

**Laughing Elizabeth was pulled behind Jason out of the penthouse.**

**As they sat in theTahoe staring at the snow covered hills Elizabeth wondered what Jason was up to. "What…"**

**Jason put his fingers against Elizabeth's lips. "One more minute." Smiling at her pout Jason leaned over and kissed her. Their kiss was interrupted by a motor coming from the snow covered hill. Pulling back he looked at Elizabeth. "Ready for a ride?"**

**Looking out the windshield she noticed a figure dismounting a snowmobile. Excitedly Elizabeth bounced in her seat. "REALLY?"**

"**I take it you would like a ride."**

"**Let's go!" As Elizabeth opened the door she turned and smiled at Jason. "And you just got yourself mega points for the Christmas present."**

**Watching Elizabeth step from theTahoe Jason reached into his jacket pocket and patted the velvet bag resting there. "I hope you like the real present as much."**

**Stepping from the vehicle he walked over to where Elizabeth was hugging Francis and watched Francis try to keep from laughing at her. "If you put the helmet on we can go for a ride."**

"**Only if you wear one, too."**

**Looking at Elizabeth and seeing her sly little smirk Jason shook his head. "Fine." Reaching for the helmet Francis was handing him he tried not to smile. "Francis, there is some coffee in the Tahoe." Watching Francis head for the Tahoe Jason turned and saw Elizabeth checking out the snowmobile. Walking over to it and sliding on Jason held his hand out to Elizabeth. "Ready?"**

"**But I want to drive."**

**Chuckling at her pout Jason shook his head. "Elizabeth, I drive you hold on." Seeing her smile right before she slid on behind him Jason smiled in return.**

**For about a half an hour the cruised around the hills enjoy the ride. Jason stopped on top of a hill and stood up to turn and face Elizabeth. "Are you too cold?" As Elizabeth slid a touch closer and wrapped her arms around his neck Jason smiled. "I guess that is a no." Leaning in Jason kissed Elizabeth and pulled her into his body.**

**As they sat making out on the snowmobile Elizabeth was filled with more love and happiness than she had ever imagined. When Jason released the latest kiss and pulled back to look at her Elizabeth could only grin. "I love you Jason Morgan. You have given me the best Christmas present ever."**

**Jason smiled and breathed a deep breath before pulling back a touch more. Seeing her confusion Jason unzipped his coat a little and reached in to pull the velvet bag from his pocket. "Elizabeth Corinthos, I love you forever." Pulling the ring from the bag Jason locked his eyes onto Elizabeth's. "Will you marry me?"**

**Elizabeth's shocked face looked between Jason's smiling one and the ring in his hand. "Jason?" Seeing his smile grow wider Elizabeth tried to pull her hand from her glove. Feeling Jason's hand pull the glove from her hand she shakily held her hand out to him. "Yes," Elizabeth sobbed happily.**

**After Jason slid the ring onto her finger he pulled Elizabeth's hand to his heart. "This is yours always."**

**As Elizabeth pulled his head toward her with her other hand Jason smiled and then leaned in to kiss her. Neither of them knew how long they had sat there kissing, but Elizabeth knew it was getting colder. Pulling back a bit in Jason arms she took her first look at her engagement ring. It was beautiful ruby eternity band. Nothing that would get in the way while painting Jason knew her so well. "It's beautiful Jason."**

**Jason smiled at Elizabeth and caressed her hand. "It reminded me of the glass from Italy."**

"**It's perfect."**

**Reaching for Elizabeth's glove Jason tucked a curl behind her ear. "We better go."**

"**I guess your right. Plus, we still have to go to Gram's for dinner." Leaning up to kiss Jason Elizabeth knew she was finally home.**


	30. Chapter30

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Ch. 30**

**_Disclaimers see Part 1_**

_Audrey Hardy's House Christmas Night_

Dinner at Grams house had went so well Elizabeth could hardly believe it. Jason, Lucky, and Zander really seemed to be getting along lately and she was happy that the men in her life seemed to come to a truce. Summer and Emily had peppered her with a million questions about what kind of wedding, when, and where, etc. Elizabeth couldn't contain her laughter at the look on Jason's face. Now as she watched him holding Jamie and reading to him she felt all the love in her heart bursting at the seams. Who would've ever imagined Elizabeth would be so happy and have so many people who loved her and stood by her.

"Hey, girl, you got some smile on your face."

"Em, thanks for escaping the chaos at the mansion and coming here. I know Jason was thrilled to get to spend some time with you on Christmas and so was I."

"Well, I am glad I was one of the first ones to get to know that Jason finally got his girl." Emily smiled at her brother as he looked toward them. "You know I always thought of you as my sister and now you will be soon. It will be soon, right?"

Elizabeth smiled at Jason and then turned her full attention to Emily. "I don't know about specifics we haven't really discussed that, but I do know that I will spend the rest of my life taking care of your brother and loving him."

"And he better be doing the same for you. You are both so important to me and I am glad you have each other."

Pulling Emily into a hug Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Emily, you have us too. I am glad I have a sister like you."

Emily wondered if Elizabeth would ever get over what the Webbers had done to her and as she held her friend, no her sister, close to her and soothed her she realized even if she didn't necessarily get over it she would have her true family to get her past the tough moments. Emily felt Jason's hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, big bro. Just a girl moment, they happen you know."

Jason carefully stroked Elizabeth's hair and waited for her to look at him. Seeing the red rimmed eyes, but seeing nothing but love and happiness pour from them he sighed in relief. "I was going to help Lucky get all their stuff loaded in his car. Jamie is out like a light and Summer says it's time to tuck him into bed."

"Ok, I guess I should get our stuff gathered up as well." Looking toward Emily she smiled shyly and whispered, "thanks."

"Anytime. You know I probably should get back before Grandfather calls Taggert to report me missing or something equally crazy."

"Zander is taking you home, right?" Seeing Emily's nod Elizabeth smiled. "I expect a report if there is anything I should know."

_C&M Gallery_

The last couple of days had been filled with family and friends, but Elizabeth knew she had to keep on top of things if Dillon and she were to be ready for the opening on New Year's Eve. It was an odd time, but who said Elizabeth liked things to be normal. She was frustrated because something just seemed off with what she had to show. It was like something was missing and she couldn't seem to put her finger on what. As Elizabeth puzzled over what was bothering her she almost didn't hear Dillon calling her. "Sorry, Dillon just thinking. What do you need?"

"Can I talk to you in the office?"

Elizabeth followed him more puzzled than anything. Dillon seemed nervous and she wasn't sure what was up. "Dillon, I am sure whatever it is will be okay."

"I tried to tell him that, too."

Giving Georgie a hug Elizabeth smiled at Dillon. "See two smart women have told you it will be okay, so just spit it out."

"I...God, why do I get myself in these positions."

"Apparently you spend more time with me than we thought; you are going to babble if you aren't careful." At Dillon's playful glare Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay, my…Brooklyn needs to talk to you. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but Elizabeth all she told me is that it is urgent and you would understand once you came to see her."

"Dillon, I don't understand. I don't know Brooklyn, why would she want to talk to me?"

"I wish I knew. God, why did I agree to ask you this? Elizabeth, Brooklyn is the only family I had before coming here and whatever it is she needs she is serious. I can't explain what it is because she won't say, but it has to be important because she really pressed me to get you to New York University Hospital to see her as soon as humanly possible."

"Dillon, you know I would do anything for you, so if you need me to do this I will."

"Do what?"

"Shit, man. You about gave me a heart attack."

"Hey!" Sliding out of her chair and walking to Jason Elizabeth slid her arms around his neck and pulled him into a quick hello kiss. "Dillon's…umm, I guess she is technically his niece Brooklyn says she needs to see me."

"Why?"

"We don't know, but I would imagine we will once we get there."

"Elizabeth, are you sure about this? What if this is one of the old man's tricks to try and get you into the family fold?"

"Jason, really do you think he could fool me. Plus from how wound up Brooklyn has Dillon I would guess she was serious about seeing me. If you are concerned and have the time feel free to come along. If not, I am sure Travis will make sure I am fine."

"Oh, I am going. You are not getting out of my sight any time soon woman." With a playful growl Jason lifted her slightly so their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Whoa, company in the room man." Georgie's giggling and tugging at his hand made Dillon smile as he headed toward the door. "Guess we will just excuse ourselves and see you out here in a few minutes."

Lost in their kiss Jason and Elizabeth didn't register anything Dillon said. "You are crazy, but I do so love you."

"Good." At Elizabeth's swat on his arm Jason grinned at dipped his head to kiss her again. As he broke this kiss he gently caressed her back. "I love you."

"So, you are sure you can come because I think we should go today. I really need to be back quick to finish up for the opening New Year's Eve."

"I will call and have the jet ready. You want to find Dillon and see if he is coming." Watching her walk toward the door Jason almost pulled her back to him, but let her go with a smile.

"DILLON! GEORGIE! Where are you two?"

Hearing music from upstairs she figured they must've gone up to work on the last touches on Lucky's studio. She was so happy that she was going to get to surprise him with his studio New Year's Eve. As she headed for the stairs she wondered how Brooklyn had heard about her and what she could possibly need from her.

_New York University Hospital_

Dillon and Georgie stood holding hands and watching Jason give some men orders. "How does he do that so fast?" At Dillon's puzzled expression Georgie nodded toward the four men talking to Jason.

"I don't think about it really, but I think Jason would do anything to make sure Elizabeth was safe." Jolting slightly as his phone rang Dillon checked the caller ID. "Brooklyn, I tried to reach you. Yeah, we can do that. Okay, we will see you there." Checking to see where Jason and Elizabeth were Dillon looked at Georgie. "I guess it's time to see what is going on."

As the foursome headed up the elevator with one of the guards Elizabeth could sense Dillon's tension. "Jason I know you handle the security, but I think it might be best if he is not seen. Is that okay?"

Jason glanced at the hopeful expression on Dillon's face. "Yeah, I think Franco can handle watching and not being seen." At Franco's nod Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Thanks, babe."

Approaching the chapel doors the foursome all silently wondered what was waiting for them. Dillon and Georgie waited for Jason and Elizabeth to head in first. Jason scanned the room in the first couple of seconds and noticed one teenaged girl all alone in the room. As she turned toward him Jason was struck by how much she looked like Lois. Squeezing Elizabeth's hand he nodded toward Brooklyn and then released Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth was so proud of how Jason knew just by looking at this girl that she wasn't expecting all four of them or what exactly to do. "Georgie, do you think you could keep Jason company back here?" At Georgie's response she looked toward Dillon. "C'mon Dillon let's go see what she has to say."

As Dillon and Elizabeth sat down on either side of Brooklyn Elizabeth could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Hi Brooklyn, I am Elizabeth."

"I…I kinda figured. I...I…" as her words dissolved into sobs Elizabeth reached to hold her hand and Dillon wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat quietly for a few minutes and then Brooklyn tried again. "I am sorry to cry on you guys like that, but hopefully you will understand in a minute."

"Its okay, Brooklyn, just take your time. Dillon said you needed to talk to me and I trust his judgment to know when something is important."

"I need to ask you if you can keep a secret." At both of their reassurances Brooklyn took a deep breath and launched into her story. "You both know that my dad married Alexis. Well, my little sister Kristina was born a couple of weeks ago. She is premature and has some sort of rare blood disorder. The thing is none of us can help her only a match can. And that is how I found out that Kristina isn't biologically my sister. It seems that Dad and Alexis decided it would be best if everyone thought she was though." At Elizabeth's shocked and then resigned look Brooklyn nodded. "If you are thinking what I think you are you know why I asked to see you. Dillon has stayed in touch and he told me about you awhile ago. When Alexis said Sonny was Kristina's father I remembered you and thought maybe you could help."

"God, you know what your asking?" At Brooklyn's distraught look Elizabeth realized she better clarify. "Of course I will be tested, but you are asking me to knowingly keep my father's child from him. I am very torn about doing something like that, I don't like lying no matter how well intentioned."

"Jason?"

Elizabeth turned as she heard the shocked voice. Squeezing Brooklyn's hand she stood and made her way toward the visibly upset woman. Reaching her hand out to touch Alexis' arm Elizabeth spoke softly. "I am sorry to be here under these circumstances, but maybe we should talk after the tests." Seeing Alexis' confusion she turned to Brooklyn. "You didn't tell her?" The teen's chagrined face gave her all the answers she needed. Carefully leading Alexis toward a chair Elizabeth felt Jason's eyes on her. She knew his mind was spinning and it was only moments until he figured it all out. "Alexis, we will worry about everything else later, but right now you need to know that Kristina and I share a father." Alexis' sob tore from her throat as she collapsed into Brooklyn's arms. Carefully and quietly she led the other three outside of the doors.


	31. Chapter 31

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 31**

_**Disclaimers see Part 1**_

_New York University Hospital_

"Okay Ms. Corinthos it will be twenty-four hours before the results come back, if you are a match we will need you to come in tomorrow for the procedure. You will be available, correct?"

"I will be here Doctor Smith."

"Elizabeth, I don't know what to say. I can't believe Brooklyn got you to come here and do this. I don't know how to explain…"

"Alexis, Kristina is a baby and innocent of course I would do whatever was in my power to help. And you don't owe me an explanation. I have to be honest though I promised Brooklyn before knowing that I wouldn't say anything…"

"Elizabeth, I know you think Sonny and Jason are good men, but they aren't. Do I have to point out where you can see my sister's grave. You would really put Kristina an innocent baby in that kind of danger."

"Alexis, stop! I am not naïve I know exactly what Sonny and Jason are capable of and what happens around them. I never said I would tell Sonny, though I admit that I don't like keeping something like this from him. We are just starting to work on a relationship and this could cause serious problems for us. Despite that I am willing to let you deal with this in your own way."

"I apologize for being pushy, but Elizabeth you have to understand I am doing what is best for Kristina."

"I don't think so Alexis. What if Dillon and Brooklyn hadn't known about Elizabeth? What would've happened to Kristina then? How well would you have protected her?"

"Sonny…"

"Dad…"

"In the flesh it's too bad for you Alexis that you didn't get Jason's promise, not that he would've given it to you. And Elizabeth I don't know what to say."

"You pompous self important bastard, how do you think you have a right to come in here and …"

"STOP, this is a hospital and just in case you two haven't forgotten we are here for one reason only Kristina."

"Not that you were going to tell me…"

"Sonny, I did what I had to do. I was tested and am hoping that I will have the answer to the problem so we can get Kristina healthy. Would you rather I have said I am sorry I can't promise to keep a secret and walked away? Would you rather have chanced your baby girl losing her life because you two are to damn stubborn to admit that you care about each other and let it go to far? Would you…"

"Elizabeth, enough."

"Fine, I will just go see Brooklyn and Kristina and leave you two to bitch and moan about who done who wrong more."

_NICU_

"Brooklyn?"

"Hey!"

"Are you okay? Okay that was a stupid question. What I really meant was there hasn't been a set back has there?"

"No, I am just sad she is here. Plus Dad and Alexis were fighting about Sonny and what would happen. I just don't understand what is so wrong with Sonny knowing Kristina is his."

"Sometimes people think they are protecting someone they love by keeping them from a potentially dangerous situation, but it doesn't always work that way. Life can be dangerous no matter what you do to protect those you love."

"Shae would agree with you there. She says my mom took me from Port Charles to protect me and I still managed to get hurt because I missed my Dad and resented my Mom for taking me from him. She's been great through all of this, taking care of me and keeping me sane."

"Shae sounds like a great person to have around. It's good to have friends to stand with you."

"Yeah, she drew Kristina that picture to show her what she had to look forward to when she gets out of here. I know it's probably silly I mean she is just a baby, but I think its nice giving her something beautiful to see."

Elizabeth looked at the drawing and was amazed. The picture showed Brooklyn and a beautiful little girl playing in a sand box. The little girl had curly dark hair and sparkling eyes behind little glasses and she was smiling up at her big sister. Brooklyn was drawn so life like that Elizabeth felt like she could reach over and feel her skin. That was what her show was missing, the passion of this unknown girl Shae.

"Elizabeth?"

"What? Oh I am sorry. I just am so amazed at how beautiful the picture is does Shae draw a lot?"

"It's like breathing for her I think." Brooklyn laughed as she thought of Shae and her inability to keep her hands still. "She is always doing something incredible. She has this sketch of Alexis and Kristina that almost makes me cry. There is something so fragile about the scene."

"I know this will sound weird, but do you think I could meet Shae."

Brooklyn stared at Elizabeth seeming to decide whether she was serious or not. "I am sure she will be here in a little while. She usually comes around in the late afternoon early evening to see Kristina and make sure I eat."

"Brooklyn, do you know if Shae would be interested in showing her work?"

"Umm…well, I couldn't see why not, I mean that would be like the best thing ever for an artist right. Do you know someone or something?"

"Did Dillon tell you he worked with me?"

"Yeah, something about renovating a building for art studios, right"

"Well, we do have studios for artists in our building, but what I bought the building for was to open my own art gallery. I wanted to show artists who I liked and who interested me. We are opening on New Year's Eve and I kept thinking my show was missing something. Now I think I've found what was missing."

"Really, you think…I mean you want Shae to do your show."

"What show?"

"Shae this is Elizabeth and she just saw your picture of Kristina and me. She wants you to be in her opening at her art gallery. Wouldn't that be the best?"

"Brooklyn calm down and let umm…Elizabeth explain what you are bouncing around about." Wrapping an arm around Brooklyn's shoulder Shae stared at Elizabeth.

"Hi Shae, I am Elizabeth Corinthos owner of C&M Gallery in Port Charles. I was telling Brooklyn that I liked your picture and thought you were just what I was missing for my first show that opens on New Year's Eve. I know it is extremely short notice, but I was wondering if you would be interested in getting some of your pieces together and letting me see them."

"Why would you want to do something like that? I mean all you've seen is one drawing and you expect me to believe you want me at your gallery."

"Shae frankly I have the luxury of doing what I want with my gallery and if your other work is anything like this drawing, trust me I want it."

"Well, I guess I can't pass up a chance at a show. Are you going to be in town tonight?"

"Yes, I am not sure where Jason will want us to stay though. So is it okay if we go to your place. Will your parents mind?"

The bitter and cynical laugh that Shae released had Elizabeth's heart aching for her. "My parents would have to be around to care what I do, plus I am 18 so we don't need to worry about them. If Brooklyn doesn't mind leaving in about an hour traffic shouldn't be too bad and we could go then."

"Let me go find Jason and make sure there won't be any problems and I will meet you back here."


	32. Chapter 32

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 32**

_**Disclaimers see Part 1**_

_New York University Hospital_

Jason and Elizabeth stood beside Kristina's NICU bed. "She is so tiny."

"Elizabeth, we just have to believe that the doctor's will be able to make her better."

"I know I am trying, but I am afraid that I won't be able to help. She's my family, Jason. I don't want to let her down."

Holding Elizabeth in his arms and staring at Kristina Jason felt a fragment of how helpless Alexis and Sonny must feel. "No matter what we won't stop trying until Kristina's better I promise."

"Ms. Corinthos, are you ready?"

"Yes," Elizabeth wiped at the tears trying to escape her eyes. "Will you wait with Kristina for me?"

"If that's what you want Elizabeth I will stay right here."

Hugging Jason tightly Elizabeth took the moment to calm herself. Nothing bad was going to happen to her family without her fighting like hell to stop it. She felt Jason's hand lift her face toward him and was drawn into his eyes and the peace that was waiting there for her. With a quick kiss and a small reassuring smile to him Elizabeth turned and walked away with the nurse.

_Hospital Cafeteria_

Elizabeth and Jason walked into the cafeteria looking for Brooklyn and Shae. "They said to meet them here for lunch. I really want to settle the details with Shae for the show and help her get a place to stay while she is in town."

"How about a room at Kelly's for now and if she wants to stay longer we can help her find a studio?"

"We'll see if that works for her. I don't think she is used to people helping her, so she may be a little leery of our assistance."

Jason nodded as he spotted Brooklyn and Shae sitting together. Leading Elizabeth toward them he noticed how Shae seemed to watch him carefully. Knowing nothing about her made him a little nervous. Jason wasn't sure what made him uneasy about this girl, but he wasn't going to second guess himself at the risk of Elizabeth.

"Hi girls, I am glad we could meet for lunch. Have you heard anything on Kristina?"

"No, they said they were still setting up the processes with your blood. I just want this to work and her to get better." Brooklyn looked like she was about to fall apart and Shae seemed lost as to what to do for her.

Elizabeth grabbed a chair and scooted it closer to Brooklyn before sitting down next to her. Reaching out to rub Brooklyn's shoulder in comfort Elizabeth searched for what to say. Brooklyn and she shared a sister who was lying sick in this hospital, but they didn't really know each other. "Brooklyn, I know I just got here but we have to stick together and believe our little sister will be okay. Then we can teach her how to get over the crazy over protective parents she has."

Brooklyn smiled through her tears at Elizabeth. The more time she spent with Elizabeth the more she realized why Dillon loved her so much. Kristina had two sisters who would always be there for her. Brooklyn didn't care who Kristina's biological parents were she would be there for Kristina whenever she needed her.

_New Year's Eve C&M Gallery_

Elizabeth wandered through the gallery looking at all the pieces. It had been a rough few days with Kristina and then trying to get everything finished up here, but everything was looking good. She smiled as she saw the name flashing on her phone Brooklyn was calling to update her on Shae's latest panic attack she was sure. "Hey Brooklyn." Elizabeth laughed as she headed upstairs to her studio to get ready herself.

Travis looked toward the stairs and smiled Elizabeth was happy and the gallery was secure. He was sure they had protected against anything business related. It would be interesting to say the least with the Quartermaines, Corinthos, and Spencers in attendance you never knew what would happen.

Dillon and Georgie came down the stairs. "Travis I take it everything is set."

"Yes, Mr. Morgan it is."

"It's kinda strange to here him call you that you know." Georgie smiled at Dillon's shrug. "Who would've thought the family you'd find was Jason Morgan."

"Well I think that was your and Elizabeth's doing." Wrapping his arm around Georgie he smiled toward Jason as he walked through the door. "Jason."

"Are you ready?"

"Everything is all done and Elizabeth is upstairs getting ready, so I guess we are good."

"You've done a good job Dillon."

Dillon looked past Jason at the door. "I think I should handle Taggert while you go check on Elizabeth."

Jason looked toward the doorway and saw Travis standing in front of Taggert. "You sure?"

"No problem, go take care of Elizabeth."

As Dillon strode toward the front he heard Travis arguing with Taggert. "Travis, is there a problem?"

"No sir, I was just telling Detective Taggert that he has no cause to be here."

As Dillon stared coldly at Taggert he wondered what exactly it would take to get rid of him. "Detective do you have a problem?"

"I am just making sure Corinthos and Morgan realize their latest front hasn't escaped my notice."

"Since this is Elizabeth Corinthos' building I will notify her attorney of your slander." Seeing Taggert's surprise at Elizabeth's last name Dillon almost couldn't keep a straight face. Just wait until everyone found out who Elizabeth's family was tonight. "Now I suggest you leave our gallery before I call your boss."

As Dillon walked back to Georgie he saw her smile. "I know it probably won't make any points with Mac, but I just don't like him."

"I don't like how he treats you Dillon. Taggert is a jerk to anyone around Jason or Sonny and that isn't fair to you or Elizabeth. So don't worry about what Dad thinks on this one."

_Elizabeth's Studio_

Jason walked into the studio as Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. "Uhh…"

Elizabeth was startled for a moment until she saw Jason's face. Trying hard not to laugh Elizabeth stepped closer to him her grin getting larger as his eyes got wider. "Hey babe."

Jason watched her bite her bottom lip as she continued to smile. God he loved this woman. Pulling her into his arms and into a kiss Jason tried to control himself until he felt her hands slide down his back to grip his butt. All thought was lost as he lifted Elizabeth and carried her to the couch. Sitting on the couch with Elizabeth on his lap Jason deepened their kiss. Just as his hands were loosening her towel someone knocked on the door. Groaning Jason pulled away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth's forehead leaned against his as they tried to catch their breath. A knock came again and then a tentative hello followed.

"It's Brooklyn, I better get it."

"Not like this you shouldn't." Jason tightened the towel and lightly kissed her lips. "I'll answer the door while you go put clothes on."

"I love you. I'll be right back."


	33. Chapter 33

**Who is Elizabeth?**

**Chapter 33**

_**Disclaimers see Part 1**_

_C&M Gallery_

As Elizabeth looked through the crowd for Jason she realized how much she had underestimated the stress level for this night. People were extremely curious and seemed to be taking in all the artists' works. But as midnight approached Elizabeth was apprehensive about what she was about to do. Not that she didn't want to do it, but what the fall out would be. She just needed a couple of seconds alone with Jason to steel her nerves. As if he had been reading her mind Jason appeared by her side. Sliding his arm around her he whispered in her ear. Elizabeth smiled up at him and led him toward her office. As she shut the door Elizabeth felt Jason's arms wrap around her from behind. "You always know just the right thing to do."

Jason smiled as he turned Elizabeth to face him. "I don't know about that, but I do know that all those people are keeping me from being with you."

Elizabeth couldn't help but shiver from the look in Jason's eyes. "God, Jason you can't look at me like that." At Jason's pout, which she was sure he didn't realize showed, Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. "Jason, you know how much I just want to go up to the studio and be alone with you." Sliding her arms around his neck Elizabeth pulled Jason down and into a long steamy kiss. Panting with desire Elizabeth stared into Jason's hazy eyes. "I love what you do to me and as soon as I can get rid of all of these people you and I are going to spend some time alone I promise."

Jason nodded mostly because he was afraid of what he would do if he didn't let Elizabeth out of this room right now.

_Just before Midnight_

Dillon approached the microphone with a sly smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for attending tonight's opening. I hope that you have enjoyed yourselves this evening and will return for our future showings." Looking over to Elizabeth, Dillon winked. "Now it's time for the lady whose brilliant mind put together this place to say a few words. Ladies and Gentlemen, Elizabeth Corinthos."

As the shock rolled across the crowd Elizabeth stepped confidently up to the microphone. "Happy New Year! Just to get all the shock out of the way I will confirm what my partner has just stated. I am Elizabeth Corinthos owner of C&M Gallery and I am very pleased to have you all here tonight. This showing is a culmination of a dream of mine and I hope to bring many more to our great town. So if you would raise your glasses with me let's toast to a dream filled new year."

As Elizabeth stepped back from the microphone Dillon stepped up to get everyone ready for the countdown to the New Year. Georgie stood at his side smiling mischievously at all the shocked faces in the crowd. "Ok, everyone grab your loved one and get ready for the new year to begin."

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!

No one noticed as Jason led Elizabeth quietly out the back door. Sliding leather jackets and helmets on the two of them smiled at each other before riding off on his Harley. Jason growled low in his throat as Elizabeth screamed into the wind.

_Morgan Penthouse New Year's Afternoon_

Lucky, Summer, Zander, and Emily stood in the living room discussing the possibilities of where exactly Jason and Elizabeth could've run off to and when they'd be back. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Summer answered the door and stepped back immediately. "Mr. Corinthos?"

"Hello, Summer. Ah…good you are all here. It seems my daughter and Jason are summoning all of us and we have two hours to be at the airport."

"But…"

"Wait, here I am supposed to give you this and you can read it. Feel free to ask me anything you want, I will be over at my penthouse trying to keep Carly from packing everything we own."

Summer looked at the rest of the equally shocked friends as she held the letter Sonny had handed her. "Well I guess I better read this."

_**Summer,**_

**_I need you to do me a favor and get Lucky, Zander, Emily, Jamie, and yourself to the airport. Jason and I need you to follow the instructions we've left with Sonny. Which I admit tells you very little, but trust me you won't want to miss it._**

_**Love,**_

_**Elizabeth**_

As the friends heard the short letter they were more confused than ever. "I can't be gone I have work and…ELIZABETH DAMNIT! I've got to call Luke and tell him I will be out of town for awhile and will call him as soon as I can."

Emily stared at Summer as something clicked into place. "You figured out what was going on!"

"We are slow aren't we?" Summer was laughing as she picked up the phone.

"What are you two talking about? What's going on?"

"Come on Zander, think about it Elizabeth wants us to get on an airplane and fly who knows were. Jason or her didn't tell any of us anything about where or what we are going to do. Elizabeth is smart enough to know if you want to do anything in this town without a ruckus you better do it on the sly."

Lucky and Zander stared at the women in shock. "THEY ARE…"

Emily slapped hands over both of their mouths. "Yep, and we are going to do what they ask and not say a word. So let's get moving. I am guessing we should just grab what we need for Jamie and head to Sonny and Carly's."

Summer looked at the phone astonished. "Luke was laughing like a maniac and saying he'd see us at the airport, something about a mission at the Q's."


End file.
